


【露普/獨普】如黑羽深沈

by semi_umbra



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 64,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semi_umbra/pseuds/semi_umbra
Summary: ● 2011年個人本的文字部分解禁● 史向, 含暴力R18內容, 請慎入





	1. 立於冰火的傲氣

**Author's Note:**

> ● 2011年個人本的文字部分解禁  
● 史向, 含暴力R18內容, 請慎入

**Kapitel 01 立於冰火的傲氣**

  
  


凛烈狂風披上灰白的斗篷，與寒意並肩而進。它霸道地駕馭整片天空，吞沒一切聲音──特別是來自人類的聲音。白雪埋沒原有的景色，模糊一切距離，令大地顯得無限廣闊……與人類不相稱的廣闊。 能夠活下來的聲音是什麼？鋼鐵生硬的撞擊，烈火猛烈的焚燒，毫無保留的爆發，這是現實唯一容許的「話語」。坦克履帶帶來的沈響和震動，在此處已是最具生命力的足音。

遙遠灰暗的天空，飄來無數純黑碎片。說是碎片是因為它們雖在轉動、翻滾，看起來卻像浮沈在海中心的死骸，無力而冰冷。實際上那是從某片火海吹來的灰塵，在惱人的白茫中總令人錯覺它是黑色羽毛……所以才會有人不自覺的伸手觸碰。真實的指頭觸到那片疑似是羽毛的物體，隨即感受到其破裂的質感。它無聲地裂開兩邊，再由兩邊分裂成四、五片，或是更多，直到它沒法再粉碎，完全掩沒在無溫的大氣中。剛才伸手的青年嘗試去找尋那灰燼的墮落點，可惜那不是肉眼可以捕捉到的目標……又或許，它已經不存在於任何一個角落。不過，至少他知道那些像羽毛般的灰燼到底從何而來，那正好是他要前進的方向。

吉普車猛烈一晃，似乎是車輪卡到了石塊，坐在車尾的青年眉頭一皺，但沒有人發覺這表情變化，大概他從一開始已是這張嚴肅臉了。他的髮型令可怕的表情表露無遺，金髮都往後梳得貼服，即使坐在於狂風之下行駛的車上都絲毫不亂。

「路德維希大人……還請盡快回西線去吧，元首說過東面的戰況很快會被重新控制。」同坐在車尾是一名少尉，鋼盔半擋著眼皮，那剛刮好鬍渣的臉只能用崩緊來形容，他的語氣同帶一種公式化的堅定。

「你這是哪來的自信？」路德質疑著，同時也無法否認人們的自信也是自己一手造成的。只是，看見那些拖著一車行李的普.魯.士婦孺垂頭喪氣地逃難的模樣，實在讓他無法自信起來。哥哥領土的上空看起來好像特別暗，那陣污黑的雲沈重低垂，細心看才知道那其實是一層又一層的濃煙。

迎面而來的平民愈來愈多，吉普車也開始減慢速度，這讓路德更清楚地看見難民們的臉。婦女們都用圍巾包著頭，驟眼完全看不出她們的年紀，因為太寒冷的關係，孩子的鼻頭都吊著鼻水。偶爾從抬起頭的婦女臉上看見了愁容，頭髮都凌亂披面，但行李實在太多，她們根本沒有空間去整理。往日普.魯.士的男人傲氣何在？為何會讓這些婦孺掛上這種絕望的表情？哥哥真的平安無事嗎？他總是不自覺相信基爾伯特的不敗是理所當然的，而此刻他卻在暗地咒罵心存懷疑的自己，同時也放不下憂慮的心。

「喂，妳等一下。」趁著吉普車因人潮而停下，路德叫停在身旁經過的一名婦女：「告訴我，東面到底是什麼情況？」

「東面？」女人抬頭，看見她的臉才發現她比想像中年輕得多，沾著灰塵的臉看似驚魂未定，停頓好幾秒才組織出句子來：「蘇.聯.人都湧進東普.魯.士，完全擋不了！」

「您、您是德.國大人吧？您是來拯救我們的嗎？」女人後方又有一名老婦，似乎意識到路德的身份，擠開人群撲上來，抓緊他的手：「天啊……您得去看看，我們的家變成怎麼樣……」

「妳幹什麼？快放手！妳的意思是我國會戰敗嗎？」跟隨路德的少尉不管對方年紀老邁，粗暴的推開她，但當回頭面向路德時，他卻盡力將語氣轉回來：「元首有令，請您盡快返回西線吧！馬上就有緩軍來解救這裡了，現在不需要為這些人耽誤西面的防備啊！」

沒錯，路德現在應該留在西面的戰線才對。

聽說東面失守的他本想來看一下而已，他以為馬上就會看見哥哥的身影，還自負地認為哥哥一定不會失守。少尉的語氣看似對路德的情況感到焦慮，但字裡行間卻透露出一個殘酷的事實──站在這個國家頂端的人，已作好犧牲哥哥的準備。

「我馬上就會回去，至少先讓我見哥哥。」路德很想大罵，就算這些人都可以放棄自己的家了，難道他又可以捨棄自己的哥哥嗎？

「但路上逃難的人愈來愈多了，這樣的車速根本走不了多遠！」

「聽好！那你現在就給我折回去。」路德毫不猶豫的跳下車，指向西方，一臉冷靜的命令道：「在你能力之內幫這些婦孺前往柏.林！」

「大人，這樣不行！大人……」

未知是否被緊張的氣氛感染，難民中的嬰兒突然放聲大哭起來，將少尉的叫喚掩蓋掉。彷彿想早點擺脫這些聲音，路德愈跑愈快……穿插於難民與木頭車之間。

  
  
  
  
  


焦肉的氣味，還有雜物被燃燒的惡臭，隨空氣上升，在半空凝聚成一團污濁的灰黑。

「喂！Ｆｒｉｔｚ * ！去死吧！」

迎面數名蘇.聯士兵指著基爾狠狠咒罵，他們還向他吐出一大口唾液，但身後的高大青年將他拉開，讓他「逃過一劫」。也許這時他應該往對方狠踹一腳，再給他吐一口更大更多的唾液，他的確很想這麼做……要是雙手沒被背後的人箝制著的話。

「低等的挑釁方式，真像你手下會幹的事。」基爾不屑的往那些俄.國人昂起頭，即使落得不利的境況，還是要挖苦對方。

「這也是從你的手下那裡學會的喔！」青年將基爾的手肘再扭曲一點，聽見後者細細的「嘖」了一聲，他就露出一副心涼的笑容：「不過現在我們多了幾分怒意就是。」

「不是還有醉意嗎？」事實上，青年身上的酒味令基爾渾身不自在。在軍隊中看見人喝得爛醉也不是稀奇的事，只是……這些帶醉的俄.國人卻有一種沒法言喻的壓迫感。

「сынок сука！」

一聲聽不懂的咒罵，連同冰冷的液體打到基爾身上。因為嗅到濃烈的酒精味，令一頭濕的基爾一時間也無法張開眼。然後，他似乎又稍為聽懂另一個人的說話……

「布拉金斯基同志，殺掉這混蛋再將屍體掛起來示眾吧！」

「咦？才進攻了一點就開始命令我嗎？虧我還給你們足夠時間在這裡『享樂』一下呢……」青年的聲音聽起來有點困惑，殺氣總是不經意的滲出來，基爾只聽見幾句沈吟的俄.語，然後身體又再次被伊萬拖著走。伏特加酒凝在睫毛間，令基爾沒能張開雙眼，他將頭甩了兩下，好減少臉上的液體，但同時被拉拖著行走，令他差點失去重心。

「喂！你要拉本大爺到哪裡去了？」

「大家似乎對基爾家的房屋和擺設很感興趣啊，不過對於這些東西，他們也只會有兩種反應。」伊萬將基爾的手臂一扯，戴著手套的指頭輕輕抹去對方眼皮上的水份：「據為己有，或是毀掉它。」

那雙紅眸慢慢的張開，注視著對方的眼神依舊無畏：「你就拿去吧，反正都是普.魯.士人不要的東西，儘管拾吧，如果你們還有命帶回家。」

「真的嗎？基爾難得的好意，我實在無法客氣啊。那麼……陪我逛逛吧，這裡漂亮的房子。」伊萬就地停下，擁著基爾的肩進入這家中層家庭的民居：「就這間吧？看起來很漂亮啊！」

「嘖…不是很普通嗎？這種房子多的是。」雖然基爾故意擺出不屑的樣子，想讓伊萬掃興，但事實上被選中的這間屋確是毫無特別之處，只是很標準的民居。

「很溫暖啊！」這是伊萬踏進屋內的第一個感想。

「白痴，那些人離開時連暖爐也忘記關掉嗎？」

「暖爐？每家也有？還可以一直開著嗎？」本來一直裝作冷靜的伊萬實在掩飾不住好奇心，當他向著這台發熱的電器走近時，又看見一面鑲了黃金的鏡子，反映著他那沾滿塵土的臉。他用指尖摸摸光亮的金色花紋，又瞪大眼睛回望基爾：「簡直就像皇宮裡的東西啊！」

「有什麼問題？只是擺著好看而已……不過對於你們這些土氣的鄉下人來說，還是很新奇吧？」基爾每次回話都故意說出令人難受的話，彷彿在掩飾他的不快……對人民懦弱逃走的不快。

伊萬的臉往鏡子湊近去，起初還以為他只是想把它捧回家去，正當基爾打算嘲諷他時，卻被對方低沈了好幾度的聲音懾住了：「原來基爾家比想像中還要富有呢……」

本來應該回一句「當然了，才不像你如此潦倒」，卻被伊萬聲音中寒意一時堵住他的喉嚨。當他回牟一笑時，基爾渾身打了一個冷顫。

伊萬慢慢迫近對方，並繼續說下去：「是個不錯的地方啊，什麼也不缺……吶，基爾。」

「什麼啊？」腳跟無意識的移後半步，雖自覺不該退縮，卻有一種闖了大禍的感覺。

「過著這麼好的生活，基爾看起來非常幸福……說不定比往日仍舊富有的我過得更好，至少在每個冬天的晚上也不用瑟縮得難以入眠，真好啊！」伊萬打開冰格，裡頭還有大塊大塊的鮮肉和香腸，他的語調因興奮而上揚，回眸反問時仍舊帶笑：「我很好奇啊……真的很好奇……那你又為何還要攻打我家呢？」

基爾愣住了，這應該是理所當然的問題，卻到此時才發現自己根本沒有好好想過答案。也許答案早已存在，而且人類會修飾得很漂亮，但基爾從不願為伊萬花這種功夫。也許要回答並不困難，如地面的一團污泥，又或是堆滿落葉雜草的死水湖，一切未經美化的東西原本就是理所當然的存在，無需思考，毫不掩飾地暴露出來即可。

為什麼？基爾撫心自問，如果對方是自己的人民，他大概可以說得冠冕堂皇……但對敵人來說，也不就是「想要」而已？

「基爾不用想太多特別的言辭去修飾喔。」最後伊萬從雪櫃中選取了一瓶啤酒，這對他來說跟水沒兩樣，他語氣不像在催促，溫和的在引導他回答。當然，對基爾來說這絕對不是體貼。

「你們德.國人不是常掛在嘴邊的嗎？我們很不文明，太漂亮的話我們聽不懂唷！你知道的……我們戰鬥了這麼久，腦子都不太靈活了，有時候只記得本能的反應啊。」

笑臉，忠告，在伊萬身上加起來就等於威脅。應該說，每當他說出類似勸告的發言時，事情多半已到達糟糕的地步……無疑，現在的境況似乎用「糟糕」來形容都還不夠。

「答案根本不重要吧？理由什麼的……讓人聽了又不等於會被接受的。」

基爾沒打算去修飾，也沒有顧慮對方的想法。理直氣壯的說著自己幹了什麼壞事之類，對他來說不是再熟練不過嗎？語氣依舊不屑，但他暗暗嚥了一口，真實的答案似乎仍哽在喉嚨中。

他應該豪爽地吐出來，他很清楚什麼才是屬於自己的常理行為，然而他也知道現在最熟悉的家也不會再存在常理。到處都彌漫著恐怖，另一種味道的恐怖……

異常的低溫下，充斥在耳邊的都是俄.語，有時候看著腳下的白雪，發現單純的色彩竟然全無記認，樹木沒有名字、沒有既定的面貌，不管身在何處那灼熱的空氣依然嗆人，感覺氣管都要被燒傷，但身體卻冷得刺痛。

有一瞬間基爾也曾對這被蹂躪的國土感到陌生。失去家園的感覺，在開始的時候往往毫無實感，又可能是基爾認為很快就可以把這個討厭鬼踢回西.伯.利.亞吧？伊萬看出面前的人還存著傲氣，這似乎正如他所料。如基爾所說，事到如今答案已經不重要了，但他就是想把答案迫出來。

「這樣耍帥不回答可是犯規的唷！」伊萬笑得一臉調皮，嘴唇帶點濕潤，是剛剛的啤酒。基爾不爽的一瞪，抬起頭發現對方無聲的往自己踏近了幾步。他就知道那傢伙不會罷休，可恨的是在可能接觸的範圍內也沒有人可以救他。

這段期間，這個地方的所有人，都在肆意地破壞著一切，包括自己的退路。他聽過很多消息，例如路德的上司正準備派兵過來支援。然而看著當時人們懷著希望的目光，他不禁覺得可笑。那個男人啊，根本沒可能為了被敵人肢解了一半的他而付出僅剩的兵力……換著是基爾自己，也不可能幹這種蠢事吧？想到這裡，基爾也不自覺地泛起無視一切的笑容。

「你要答案嗎？不就是因為所有傢伙們都喜歡得到多一點嗎？就像擁有一大片土地的你，不也想著同樣的事？」儘管伊萬已貼近至半呎不到的距離，基爾仍死死的堅持著那副驕傲的模樣：「理由只是借口，只要擁有真正力量，誰會管這些無聊事啊？」

「是嗎？」近在咫尺的紫色眼瞳滾動了一下，面對看似沒有重點的答案，伊萬竟然照單全收。他還輕搭著基爾的雙肩，歪起頭微笑：「完全明白了唷☆」

這爽快的反應令基爾心中浮起強烈的疑惑，然而另一重無形的壓迫感又即時打散二人的注意力。這時伊萬突然發難，撲上前扯起基爾的手臂，而基爾也似乎察覺到什麼，並沒有即時反抗。

因為從破穿的窗子剛飛進一顆小小的金屬物體，直墮到地上，乘著衝力反彈而起……互相牽扯著的二人不約而同的往屋內跑，踢開木門衝進另一個房間時，那金屬物體亦同時爆發。他們被爆風推到房間的角落處，而門邊的牆壁和橫樑也因為衝擊而倒塌。整個房間只剩下一半是完好的，但二人一時間也無法辦別環境，因為他們身處的角落剛好沒有窗子也沒有燈，只有瓦礫間的縫隙滲進火焰的紅光，讓他們看見對方的身影。

「哼，你那些部下丟手榴彈的技巧真是滑稽啊。」背靠著牆的基爾不屑地嘲諷著剛剛發生的事。接下來又聽見一聲比一聲遙遠的爆炸，看來是那些俄軍為求快捷地確保沒有漏網之魚，在每戶都丟一顆手榴彈。

「奇怪了，明明說好晚點才執行的……怎麼現在就開始丟手榴彈呢？」伊萬的語氣帶著些微的尷尬，卻全沒對現狀感到絲毫不安。他從腰間的小帆布袋中拿出手電筒，將燈光直射到基爾的臉上。那黃白的光將那一頭銀髮映亮，對方伸出右手去擋住不習慣強光的眼眸：「嘖……過了多個世紀還是這麼笨，連帶部下也是沒智慧的生物。」

「哎呀……這空間只有兩個電話亭的大小吧？如果沒有人發現便糟了。」雖然伊萬是這樣說，但那張臉看起來卻像很高興的樣子。他照照天花板，只見一個沒在運作的小抽氣扇：「有那東西在，至少比密室好一點吧？」

「真是活該……」基爾的身子滑下了一點，才發現身後原來放著一個大箱子。

「反正沒事做，我們繼續剛才的話題吧？」伊萬將開著的電筒放在地上，昏黃的光線剛好照到基爾臉部的高度。他打量著基爾的臉，未知是否因為那光線過於妖異，在無從躲避的密閉空間裡，那張本來充滿傲氣的臉似乎也籠上幾分不安。

「你不是說明白了嗎？」

「『理由』是明白了，基爾認為我的家很大看起來好像很吸引的樣子？」伊萬指著自己笑得燦爛，調皮的晃晃食指，一副「你猜錯了」的樣子：「但那地方什麼都沒有喔！」語畢，他慢慢的垂下手指，而眼神也漸漸滲起了寒光：「連溫度也沒有哦……」

「德.國也同樣有冬天。」基爾木然的回道。

「吶，基爾能了解嗎？一直待在那地方的我對溫度有多渴望？」

伊萬雙手按在基爾兩側的牆上，完全地把他迫進角落裡，光線照不到臉龐，只有雙眸反映著光點。

「現在不是到處都燃燒著嗎？」基爾輕笑一聲，儘管燃燒著的是自己的家園，他仍面不改容的說著這種話。這種傲慢的反應大概出自他心中最大的尊嚴，即使這會惹起對方的怒火。

「但燒得還不夠啊……」伊萬左手抓著基爾後腦的銀髮，右手則手扯去他領口的鐵十字勛章和領帶。兩張臉龐幾乎緊貼在一起，微微上揚的嘴唇與嗓音一起抖顫：「不管怎樣的燒……燒得多旺盛，還是覺得很冷很冷。是不是因為我不夠憤怒呢？」

「啊，原來這還不足以激怒你嗎？」

伊萬抖顫著的雙手慢慢移到基爾的臉側，捧著這張至今仍不肯屈服的臉：「呵……你提醒了我，最近腦子都變糊塗了。我們一直都是這樣互相激怒對方吧？真是美好的回憶。」

「惡趣味。」輕蔑的揚起眉同時，基爾也狠狠掃開臉上的手，卻反被難纏的伊萬抓住手腕。

「在生氣的時候，我們都會一樣……想對方在面前跪下賠罪。」帶著笑意的一句，卻令基爾瞬間感應到殺意。就是因為他一直也懷著同樣霸道的想法，現在才意識到報復心是多麼的強烈而可怕。他只感到手腕上一陣拉扯的劇痛，整個人就被使力扯起。身子被翻過來，寬大而有力的手掌按著後腦，將他的臉撞到牆上。

基爾感到額角受到強力的撞擊，頭部的震盪一時間讓身體缺力下來……儘管他馬上撐過來也太遲了，伊萬已用剛剛扯下的領帶將他雙臂反綁在後。臉貼著牆的基爾驚愕的瞪著眼，在他的角度只瞧得見伊萬映在牆上的影子，比起那實在的表情，黑色的影子更形冰冷，重疊在身上的感覺甚至令背部冒起冷汗來。

(* Ｆｒｉｔｚ：蘇.聯人對德.國人的蔑稱。)


	2. 撒謊者

**Kapitel 02 撒謊者 (含肉)**

在凝固的空氣之下放眼遠眺，儘是無比灰暗的色彩。污雲像在製造煙幕，好讓黑暗無聲湧進。因為人們一直垂著頭，吃力的前行，根本沒有留意到眼角以外的範圍經已伸手不見五指，甚至連要點燈都忘記了。

路德聽見前方傳來緩慢而散亂的腳步聲，他警覺的關上電筒。四周馬上回復一片漆黑，前方可見的範圍也不見一點光線，但那些足音仍在。

只有一個人的腳步，還有手拉車車輪的滾動聲，看來應該是從哥哥那邊逃出來的人民，大概是和人群失散了，獨自落到這種小路中吧？然後手拉車移動的聲音驟停下來，咚的一聲沉響之後，連腳步聲也消失了。

心想著那人大概是倒下了的路德再次亮起手電筒，往聲音傳出的方向跑去，卻照到一名女性跪坐在手拉車前，手拉車上放著大包小包的物件，在上面則躺著一個看起來不過十歲的男孩。他的臉色白得發紫，身彼著深色的絨毛大衣，那露出的幼細頸項沾著一大片乾竭的血跡，幾近無色的嘴唇僵硬地張著，唇上的細紋裂開成一條條血痕……

已經返魂乏術了。

「啊……先生？」女人呆滯的抬起頭，語帶猶豫的問道：「請問這方向是去柏.林的，對不對？這樣走下去就會到達柏.林了，對不對？」

「妳得回到大路去，那邊會有其他人跟妳一起。」路德蹲下來，正打算扶起她：「但是要快，趁現在路上還安全……」

距離變近了，女人因此而看到路德一身的軍服。

「元.首終於來救我們了……？」

面對這個無比諷刺的提問，路德沈默了半晌。他在想，是不是應該說出實話？還是假言的安慰比較好？畢竟人類總會依賴著某種力量的支撐……不，貿然來到這個地方的他應該要拯救些什麼才對。於是他握住女人的手臂，慢慢扶起她：「沒錯，我是來救你們的。」

這種說話真的很厚顏無恥吧？路德不由得打從心底唾棄自己……

誰會相信啊？就一個人？孤身一人？而對方可以讓整個東普.魯.士淪陷的蘇.維.埃大軍啊！那是從地獄中死心不息地爬上來的國家。

「你來得太遲了！」不料，那看似筋疲力竭的女人突然發難，揮開路德的手，在他臉上摑上一把掌。本來聲音微弱的她一下子扯開嗓門，指著面前那高大的青年放聲怒吼：「太遲了！」

女人站起來，身高也不到他的胸口，但路德卻不自覺退後半步。

「已經沒有用了！為何不早點來救我們？」女人使力的往路德胸前一推，卻只令他上身輕晃一下。對像是誰根本不重要，這些說話就像一記記耳光打在路德臉上。她說的是事實……更糟的事實是，上司根本沒打算要救他們。

「對不起……我可以說的話，也只有對不起了。」路德以為自己會被女人揍上一拳也說不定，但她卻像泄了氣似的，本來憤怒的雙目一時間失去神彩。她環視四周，又抓起手拉車的把手，一臉恍惚的問道：「先生……先生？這邊是通向柏.林的……對吧？」

「妳……」

異常的反應令路德意識到這女人的精神已不再正常了，但因為積雪的林中傳來了動靜，立即又扯起他緊張的神經。他關上電筒，將女人拉到手拉車的後方……只聽見草葉發出沙沙聲響，約有兩至三人從裡頭步出，他們的眼睛看來已習慣了黑暗，馬上就辨出眼前物。

「是木頭車……剛剛明明聽見有人聲的。」先說話的是一個操德.語的男人。

「這裡躺著一個小鬼……」另一個男人亮起手電筒。

而第三個人則木然的低吟：「已經死去一段時間了。」

聞言，女人突然失控彈起來，抱住小孩僵硬的軀體。

「不要！不要傷害他！」

「喂！」路德也跟著站起來，同時拔起槍，當看見面前三個男人都穿著熟悉的軍服時，才稍為安心下來……這三個男人都帶著傷，身上沾著血，包著繃帶，但看起來狀況算是不錯。

「路德維希大人？」其中兩個比較年長的同時驚訝的喚道。

「你們……是哥哥的部下？」路德的眼中閃出一點希望，因為會在這裡出現的沒可能是自己的部下：「哥哥現在還好嗎？」

三人面帶難色的互望一眼，其中一人拖著猶豫的語氣開口：「抱歉，我們並沒被分派到基爾伯特大人身邊……最後收到的消息是那邊整隊人都被俘虜了。我們正要趕回去，中途卻遇到襲擊……很遺憾，大人。我也不知道有多少人生還下來……」

這壞消息立即又讓路德眼中的光彩蒙上暗影，同時心裡也更加焦急：「他在哪裡被俘虜？」

「穿過這片森林就能找到那個村子，大人帶來的援兵何時會趕上？」

援兵？路德錯愕，沒想到連哥哥的部下也認為會有援兵到來。

只是，要是如實告訴他們的話，大概沒有人願意為他引路吧？

他沈默，打量著這三人的臉，最後硬下心來撒上一個謊：「在我起行後元首已下令增兵，我們先去視察情況，等援兵來到再行動。」

看著路德認真的表情，從沒有人想過要質疑……說不定這種謊言跟騙他們去死根本沒有分別，但他刻意抑止了這種想法。聽見會有援軍的消息三人似乎也很積極的打算為路德帶路，但看著女人茫然的模樣，路德又特地命令最年輕的一人先送那女人回大路去。

「天亮之前可以到達那村子嗎？」

在黑暗雪地待久了，寒流帶來的壓迫感令路德想起西面的戰況來。他希望明天可以找到哥哥並立即回到柏.林去……在上司那邊，還有西線那邊未出問題之前。

「步行的話至少要四小時，如果找到車子可以多省點時間。」路德看看手錶，凌晨十二時。他緊皺著眉，馬上就踏出腳步催促著兩人起行。

  
  
  


******

  
  
  


儘管外頭的雪絲毫沒有停過，在狹小的空間內，二人呼出的熱氣還是令體溫上升到要冒汗。粗暴的手將上衣扯下至半背，雙唇在肌膚上用力吸吮，從肩膀至背部都留下了瘀紅的印記。基爾臉貼著粗糙的牆，

反綁在背後的手在吃力掙扎，他感到伊萬的臉正貼在後腰並慢慢的往下游。然後雙手伸到前方解開他的褲頭，並將褲子拉到膝蓋以下……

「嘖，混蛋……」基爾不忿的咬著唇，感覺到伊萬的十指在大腿上游走，當暖熱的鼻息呼在腿間那個位置時，他極力的抑壓著身體的抖顫。然後伊萬又開始在他的大腿內側留下印記，這舉動令他感到極其嫌惡，即使下半身裸著，基爾還是要往後踹上對方一腳：「去你的噁心傢伙！」

「罪人的烙印要留在有意思的地方才對，不是麼？」被踢的伊萬站起來，抓起基爾的頭髮，又將他的額頭撞到牆上。基爾悶哼了一聲，他感到額角好像有點熱和濕潤，但這也不是重點……因為他聽見背後的人正拉開了褲錬，當他好不容易才站起來時，伊萬又將他的背按下去。

下一秒，背後的人已緊貼上來，下身似乎被什麼挺硬的東西抵住。

「你這死變態……」基爾的雙手仍未放棄掙扎，那在股間毫不客氣地磨擦的東西令他腦內閃出更多咒罵的說話，臉龐開始發燙，而那熱度正迅速漫延到眼框下。

背後傳來的話語帶著笑意：「現在求饒或許還來得及哦！」

「別妄想！」這幾乎是基爾腦中最公式化的答案。

但這種回答反而正中伊萬下懷，因為那又硬又熱的前端已陷進基爾的股間，開始在小穴之前施加壓力：「的確，我比較想你不要求饒……還想你更激烈的反抗啊。」

「你……滾開！」他感到伊萬的分身正在穴口前，使力的想鑽進去，但在這種突如其來的情況下進入，實在一點也不容易。但這痛楚已開始準備折磨他了……

「好像很難進入呢，基爾的身體還是一樣倔強啊。」伊萬握著自己的分身，另一手則按著基爾的臀部，好讓前端慢慢撐開洞口。當開始感到緊迫的吸吮時，他雙手改而抓著基爾的腰，並用力挺進。

「！」基爾張開嘴，倒吸了一大口氣，他緊閉雙目忍著不叫出來。

背後那粗大的東西已進入了一半，沒有讓他喘息的機會，伊萬的腰一使力，分身便完全陷在對方體內。那被貫穿的感覺被想像中深，內壁被硬生生的撐著，但他仍緊握住拳頭，併死的忍著。

高漲的慾望受到明顯的排斥，不管是肉眼看到的反應還是身體感受到的反應……這時伊萬才發現，要攻陷這副倔強不屈的肉體，原來遠比想像中刺激。愈是反抗，那團破壞般的火就燃得愈盛，其實人本身想要戰鬥的本能才是催化劑……畢竟，所謂的野心或是怒火，對著冰冷的屍體只有殆盡熄滅的命運。

「這就是一個國家淪陷了的模樣……」將基爾背部的衣服往下拉扯，那看起來線條結實的裸背，令伊萬忍不住要以雙唇烙上美麗的印記。就像一個忘我的藝術家在專注地描畫他的作品，他也在其所愛的位置上留下吻痕，又或者是這種體溫令他過份留戀：「淪陷了……但還是暖熱的，真好啊……這身體，這身體……」

伊萬再次挺直腰背，垂眼俯視，欣賞自己在對方背上留下的「傑作」，自己同樣暖熱的分身開始無法按捺，彷彿再多的熱度也無法滿足，得在內壁的包圍下抽動，才能感受到實質的快意。

「嗚……」雙手被反綁，只有頭部頂著牆壁來保持著身體的平衡。但牆身的粗糙和冰冷令基爾的腦袋感到一陣壓迫，但更甚的是那種被侵犯的感覺。屬於伊萬的東西在體內，粗暴的挺著，衝擊著身體的深處，陌生而強烈，等待著他的只有一波又一波無法預知的痛楚。當本能的性慾傾瀉而出，身心就開始重覆著掏空與充塞，意識似有還無，一瞬間只想到要如何需索。

「啊、嗯……基爾……夾得我真緊呢，動起來不太輕鬆啊……」

話雖如此，伊萬抽動的速度還是愈來愈快，本來冰冷的空間亦彷如被燃上火頭。此刻二人已無視外頭那火焰的聲音，倒塌的瓦礫剛好擋著了煙和火勢。

「那你就不要亂動……啊、痛……可惡……」第一次被插入的痛還沒有過去，那重覆著的撕裂感又不斷侵撃著，除了劇痛之外就是火熱，好像有什麼暖暖的液體從後穴流出，沿著大腿往下滑。

基爾想讓對方停下來，但如鋼鐵般強硬的自尊不讓他開口。儘管他在極力抑壓著，身後的人卻表現得愈來愈激烈，沈吟帶著吐息，擦過基爾的耳背，身下的動作急促起來同時也毫不留情，甚至有種欠缺靈魂帶動的感覺，僅是一頭被惹惱的野獸在發洩。

「你知道嗎？在漫長的戰鬥中……一直、一直累積的……除了屍體，還有什麼？」伊萬雙手繞到基爾腰前，再狠狠的往前一挺，這激烈的推進已將思想一下子擦白，能夠回應他的只有一聲痛苦的呻吟。沒錯，現在基爾根本沒有氣力去回答他，而他似乎也沒打算要得到回答，所以就自說自話起來了：「就是我即將留在基爾體內的東西吧？在打仗的時間男人總會積很多……」

「唔……嗚！骯髒……」

「這是『本能』而已，人也好，國家也好。」最後那一句伊萬的聲音聽起來有點孩子氣，但他很快的抽了一口氣，又回復他剛勁的動作：「原來大家都犯著同等的罪，看誰最後讓世界忍無可忍而已……基爾你太扎眼了。」

在話語的間段處，不時夾雜喘氣聲。雖然伊萬說的話很討厭，但對基爾來說，在沈默之中只聽著情慾的聲音，似乎更難熬。

「嗚嗯！」小穴中那粗大的東西硬生生的，磨擦抽動著，隨著伊萬的興奮，力度也同時加重，基爾咬著唇抑壓著聲音。

「呼……唔……基爾，我快要……」

「別來啊！骯髒的傢伙……呃！」明明很抗拒伊萬將精液留在他體內，同時又矛盾地，希望這場該死的強暴早點結束。短暫的思想掙扎，馬上又因為對方毫無保留的解放而沖散，肉捧的前端仍挺在最深處，精液亦企圖闖進更深的地方，令基爾感到一陣嘔心。儘管分身已抽出，疙瘩的感覺也從沒離開過。

伊萬放開手後，基爾也跪倒在地上，這時他感到股間的肉被扳開，小穴周圍感到一陣拉扯的痛，又好像有什麼熱熱的東西流出來。伊萬用嘴巴脫下其中一邊的手套，以指尖撫弄著紅腫的穴口。基爾渾身一顫，因為這動作似乎弄痛了他的傷口，同時也帶來極度的恥辱：「幹什麼！」

「應該會很痛吧？都流血了……很慘哦，血和精液都混在一起了。內壁還在微微抖動著呢……」

「吵死了！滾開！」因為伊萬的形容過於詳細露骨，基爾也忍不住要打斷他的話。臉龐還是很燙，大概是因為現在頭部只可以垂在矮箱子上的關係，有點兒充血。只是一時間，身體也抽不出力氣來換個姿勢，而伊萬好像也看出了這點，很順意的退開了，在狹窄的空間中退後三、四步，靠牆坐下。

「最多只可以滾到這個距離喔，不過這個角度風景很好☆」伊萬整理好自己的褲子，看起來很寫意的樣子：「放心，我也會乖乖的閉嘴……不會吵到基爾的。」

如此「善解人意」的表現對基爾來說卻是最糟的作弄。先前的形容令他腦中浮現出自己的糟糕狀。在死寂之中，想到的只有自己最羞恥的地方正被那個討厭的傢伙盯著看。伊萬的沈默反而令屈辱感更強烈，當感到周圍的空氣開始冷卻時，腿間暖熱的溫差卻顯得更鮮明。

他焦慮的等待著，結束。然而對於真正的結束，還是毫無概念。

也許還遠得很……對，他還要將現在所受的屈辱連本帶利的還給伊萬。唯有懷著這種想法，意志才能堅定下來。一旦身陷在戰場中，不都是看誰能熬到最後嗎？基爾刻意不去想，其實俄羅斯這個國家，遠比自己更能苦撐……

苦撐，另一個含意不就是……不擇手段的活著嗎？

  
  


******

  
  


白色的寒流沈重壓頂，沒有人細想現在的氣溫有多低。夜深的雪地中，雪花的飄動不時讓人產生錯覺，眼角的視界中會浮現出幻影，然後路德會猛然拔起槍，當發現前方只有無形的冷風時，才稍稍鬆一口氣，然而那一剎的激動彷彿已抽走大部份體力。

「繼續走吧，得加快腳步。」

即使如此，路德也未有片刻的稍息，反而多次的加速。他得在天亮時把哥哥帶回家。當感到疲累時，他會這樣催促自己。要是能早一點派兵支援哥哥，大概這裡也未至於淪陷至此……記得數星期前，他曾向上司要求過要支援基爾。

  
  


『你哥哥還可以打下去吧？去作支援也只會令他不快……同時，令我不快。』元.首的第一個反對理由是哥哥的感受，還有他本人的感受……說到底就是自尊問題嗎？說白一點，就是胡鬧、逞強、死心不息。

哥哥起初對於這場戰爭是很起勁的，不過現在已無從得知他在想什麼了，但對於路德來說，事實更重要。

『他要打也好，罵也好，得先解除東線的威脅再說……』

『你不是還有西線要牢守嗎？』上司的語氣在短時間內變得強硬，他就是這樣神經質的人，那個人的精神一直隨著大戰的步伐搖擺不定：『聽好，普.魯.士那邊我自會安排支援，你就給我專心留在西線，別再打無謂的主意！』

路德停止了爭辯，完全沒有為了謊言而吵架的必要，他知道上司無藥可救的虛言，也知道部下們如何因為恐懼而將這些虛言粉飾。可恨的是，他認為自己一開始就不應該去找那個上司，他應該一開始便動身助哥哥脫離險境……在焦慮的情況下，總會想起很多悔恨的事，他搖搖頭，暗罵自己還不夠堅定。

「路德維希大人比想像中還要穩重可靠啊……」

在他不斷自責時，基爾的部下突然吐出令他意想不到的一句話。

路德先愣住，因為這陣子他做的事也太亂了，甚至對這樣的自己開始感到陌生：「正常應該會想，我是不是已經瘋了啊……」

基爾倖存的兩名部下外貌看起來比路德年長好幾十年，應該是曾參加上次大戰的人吧？

「正常來說是大家都曾經瘋了吧？其實根本不可能會有人來救我們……打從長官說，要是這裡發生什麼事，元首會在四小時內派人來營救開始。哈哈哈……很難相信吧？因為說得太完美了。」

依這士兵的說法，路德才知道剛剛自己撒的謊有多笨拙，他沈默了半晌，最後生硬的道了一個歉，但同時也產生了一個疑問。

「既然是這樣，為何要幫助我還要折回去找哥哥？」

另一名差不多年紀的士兵露出淡然的微笑：「大概你沒有看到……呀，因為都不在世上了。我們所有人，到最後，都為了恐懼而戰鬥的樣子……彷彿除了死和勝利就再沒選擇餘地。」

聞言，路德的心裡流過一種無法言喻的沈重：「哥哥他也是這麼想嗎？可以選擇的只有戰鬥……之類……」

二人靜默的對望一眼，第一個開口的士兵回道：「他似乎沒想過要停止戰鬥，所以那個叫俄.羅.斯的……使用了不少武力去制服他。但說到他是懷著怎樣的心情去反抗，實在無從得知。」

這種說法似乎令路德更加不安，於是他又再次催促二人加快腳步。


	3. 破壞者的遊戲

**Kapitel 03 破壞者的遊戲**

當身體開始習慣痛楚，基爾也終於換掉那個難堪的姿勢，改為坐在木箱上。雙手仍未鬆綁，他沒法將褲子穿好，為了遮掩重要部位，他坐得一點也不舒服……

「怎麼了？你現在的坐姿像個女人一樣呢！」伊萬似乎不欲錯過任何一個挖苦基爾的機會：「以前聽說過你很看不起穿裙子的女性，那現在你有覺得諷刺嗎？」

「嘖！」基爾稍稍傾側身子，但他發現不管怎樣都還是不見得人的樣子，又不能動粗踢人，只能在原地喊罵：「你看什麼啊看！」

面對如此可愛又無奈的反應，伊萬瞇起眼，笑得很開心：「基爾還在介意這件事啊？沒關係吧，剛才全部都看光了！」

「該死……」說到那些丟臉的事，又再次喚起基爾的屈辱。

「說起來，應該要把那些精液都弄出來吧？」當伊萬正想站起來時，基爾立即扯開嗓門喝令他留在原地。雖然當下情況已經完全失利，根本沒有人需要聽他的指示，但伊萬還是如他所願乖乖坐著。

「真高興唷，基爾這麼想把我的東西留在體內。」

就知道伊萬沒可能如此好心，但這說法基爾實在無法接受，他漲紅著臉吼回去：「快停止你這毫無邏輯的想像！」

「你的臉好紅哦，會不好意思嗎？」伊萬歪起頭，笑得像個孩子，和說話內容完全不相稱：「聽說習慣後就會變得不知恥辱在何方了……我啊，倒是很想看看你失態的樣子喔！」

「沒有習慣的必要！因為不會再有下次了！」儘管自知這句話沒半點邏輯可言，此刻可以做的還只得逞強。

真難看啊……一路被攻打過來也沒想過一次「死」字，在最難堪的一瞬間卻想像著，如果現在有誰把一枚炸彈丟進來就好了。

這就是自身的驕傲超越了生命嗎？他自己不也一直為了某種驕傲而活著去戰鬥嗎？

「我們……都會死嗎？」伊萬突如其來的一句話，像在回應基爾心中所想，這令後者驚訝的抬起頭：「死？」

「可能這場火已將支架破壞掉，房子會突然塌下來……又或者，喀秋莎***她不知道我在這裡，而把房子炸掉……」

沒想到兩人都想到相同的事。

「本大爺的房子比你的破屋結實多了，但你帶來的那個女人我可不敢擔保。」基爾輕輕揚起嘴角，似乎想到可以反擊的話：「把我炸死倒還好，你死在自己的火箭下可真是天大的笑話了！」

「不過，死了的話也不會再聽見活人的說話，也不會知道他們在笑我，不管他們怎麼罵我也聽不到了。」伊萬說出一番即將步向勝利的人不該說的話，令基爾有點意外。

_ ***喀秋莎：指蘇聯的喀秋莎火箭砲，本篇被擬人為一名少女。 _

「難不成你想死嗎？那就更可笑了，我們都活了這麼多年，你以為會這麼輕易就能死掉……嗎？」表面上基爾認為這是用來打撃對方的，但說出來後感覺卻像叫伊萬不要死般，所以到最後還是有點猶豫了。沒法收回吐出了的話，二人就此陷入那短暫的沈默，這對基爾而言又是另一段難熬的尷尬時間。

「看來是這樣子呢。」伊萬以苦笑認同，聽起來一半失落，一半悲傷：「即使傷痕壘壘都還是死不了……」

「因為我們比想像中還要頑強啊。」

「頑強得令人有點想哭喔。」伊萬站起來，只需兩步就來到基爾身旁，將他的臉扳過來：「但我不會死喔，我還要到柏林去……」

「你……」

沒讓基爾反駁，伊萬以一個純粹的吻封住他的雙唇。沒有特別粗暴或是溫柔，也沒有狂熱或是痴纏，只是很單純的把雙唇對疊，但在掙開時卻發現根本沒法擺脫。從若隱若現的強硬中，彷彿同時存在著心死以及不息的意念。這傢伙的確仍存著活人的慾望，同時卻失去某種作為活人的色彩。

「嘿……」當那個吻稍為鬆開，基爾在對方雙唇數毫米的距離輕笑起來：「就當你真的到了柏.林，那時候你還剩下多少呢？算起來，你失去的永遠都比我多，最後你這副笨重的身軀大概就只下剩一堆碎片了。」

伊萬沒有回應，不，也許接下來這個狂暴的吻就是他的想法。說不定頑強的人們都懷著一種破壞慾，他們所做的，也不過是為了試驗自己可以承受到多少的毀壞而已。

  
  
________________________________

空氣中又再度彌漫著燒焦的氣味，原本沈黑的天色泛著暗紅，不時會在積雪間發現黑色的灰屑，它們有的隨風飄走，有的被白雪埋葬，有的被鞋子踩碎，感覺就像最初回到哥哥的領土時。但對現在的路德來說，打破白茫的這種顏色雖帶不祥，卻也告訴他目的地應該不遠了。

「有在燒房子即是敵軍就在附近。」哥哥的部下指著東面那被映紅的天空說道：「如果那村子被燒了的話，也代表他們會帶著基爾伯特大人繼續往西走吧？」

路德點點頭：「也就是說現在距離哥哥的所在地又近一點嗎？」

「沒錯，依腳程看來前面有另一條村……說不定會在那個地方踫上。只是，對方的人馬可是我們沒法比的……大人，萬一你有個什麼不測，就連西面也會……」

在這種時候說會被打敗的話，要是此人是身處柏林大概就會被殺吧？事實上路德也很不樂觀，一路往東走，就已經發現俄羅斯要攻到柏.林也只是時間上的問題而已。

在躊躇之中，另一名部下插話：「不過前方還有部分軍隊留守，說不定還有機會的……但也就看剩下的人有多少了。」

此話暗示著哥哥家裡傷亡慘重的事實，讓路德打消了折返西線的念頭：「已經來到這一步了，先到那村子去再見機行事吧！」

只是，三人對於是否應該前進，似乎各有保留。有人認為讓路德過去風險太大，同時又覺得保住東面的話才會有轉機，然而沒有路德擋住西線的盟軍，最後也一樣會被將軍。在前進的途中，路德也無法不去想那種種的矛盾，所以他又暗地告誡自己……不管怎樣，天亮時一定得回去。作為一個國家他知道自己應該做什麼，然而此刻他所做的卻是作為一個弟弟的任性……這也是他長大以來第一次的任性。

因為開戰初期太自信的關係，二人完全沒有談及當其中一方出了事時該如何是好。第一次動搖是赫見俄.國人還有餘力反攻時，因為想像到伊萬．布拉金斯基的怒火有多大……

『那傢伙絕對會很生氣吧？』 當時基爾說得就像對某人作了惡作劇一樣，故作輕鬆。

『他到底還有多少潛力？就像打不死一樣……元首他太低估冬天，也太低估那生在冰天雪地的怪物了。』從那時起路德已意識到事情的嚴重性，但看起來仍是很冷靜：『但也只能打了。』

基爾咧一咧嘴，笑得有點無奈，彷彿在埋怨「除了這樣還有其他選擇嗎？」。也許發現到氣氛很沈重，他又打趣的笑道：『那我們也在冰雪中呆一陣子，說不定也能變成怪物了！』

但認真的路德不懂得笑：『有可能嗎？哥哥……』

『一直以來的確有很多在絕境中激發異常潛能的例子，如果要做的僅是戰鬥，也就可以忽略其他無謂的事吧？』這一番話以很平常直白的方式吐出，但背後卻埋藏著無比的殘酷與沈重，儘管路德在訓練部下時都很嚴格，這種話他永遠都會避而不說。基爾心知肚明，幸好弟弟的樣子長得兇形惡相，不然那心軟的性格一定會把他害慘吧？

『哥哥你要依元首所提出的方法去做嗎？』

『那是最簡單的辦法，因為已回不了頭。』基爾回得淡然。

聽起來很簡單……像是世上根本不存在所謂的慈悲。所以，到最後他們只留給人類兩個選擇──勝利或是死亡。

從那一刻開始，不管是誰都將僅有的籌碼傾注而盡，沒有人知道結局如何。畢竟生於這個時代，也只能用鮮血去刻畫未來。

\--------------------------------------------  
  
  


「吶，有聽說賭徒多是怎樣把錢輸光的嗎？」漫長的夜，無法計量時間的夜，伊萬靠牆而坐，多次仰視高處的氣窗，也不見天色有半點轉變。日以繼夜的進軍應已令體力消耗至極限，但現在卻出奇的沒有睡意，所以到後來他就多次帶起各式各樣的話題，但同樣無法入眠的基爾卻不理不睬……事實上從剛剛開始也有一點口渴了，他實在不明白為何伊萬還可以喋喋不休。

「我聽說，就是因為太自信又太貪心了，又或許是太蠢了……所以人才會被短暫的勝利沖昏頭腦。不知道基爾會是哪一種呢？」

雖然是刻意的挑釁，基爾這次卻意外的冷靜，也許他是在拼命的忍耐，又或許他是專注於另一件事……短短的銀色劉海下，眉頭輕輕一皺，手指關節有點抽搐的感覺，因為他以兩指夾著一塊破瓦片，以屈曲的手勢，用鋒利的表面慢慢在領帶上磨擦。因為瓦片很滑，有多少次也差點夾不住，所以在手部抽搐時，他也只能咬著牙強忍。現在讓伊萬囉唆下去對他來說也未嘗不是一件好事，要是現在被發現就功虧一簣了。

「我們的籌碼不是銀幣，可不是輕易就能換回來的。我呢，可是非常窮的喔……」伊萬指指自己，尷尬的笑起來：「我也不太會賭……不過，真奇怪啊！看來最後贏的會是我。」

「……嘖。」基爾擺出極度不爽的表情，逃開伊萬的目光，而雙手繼續在背後的動作，這表情剛好可以掩蓋手掌抽搐的痛楚。只是，手上的玻璃在這時不慎掉落，心臟同時也漏了一大拍。

不知這算不算是一種僅有的運數，在玻璃掉落同時，外頭傳來了動靜，他們聽見一些像俄語的談話聲，間中夾雜著高聲的呼喚。

「布拉金斯基同志！您在嗎？請回應一下──國家同志──」

「咦？」聞聲，伊萬整個人彈起來，說真的這動作有點蠢。他把頭貼在瓦礫堆中留下的一個小洞上，大聲喊道：「我在這裡喔──我在這裡！你們終於發現我不見了嗎？」

外面的人沈默了片刻，再次高喊起來，但這次明顯聽得出惶恐的感覺：「國家同、同志──能否請您再回應一次？我們不能確認您的位置！」

結果伊萬和他的部下在一輪累人的喊叫之後，才確認彼此的位置，而外面的士兵亦表示需要一點時間去清理瓦礫。儘管感到敵軍的行為很蠢而且沒效率，基爾也沒吐出半句糟，因為他正忙著要把束縛自己的領帶割斷。外面的動靜令他愈來愈焦急，同時心裡也憤氣難平。是因為伊萬的說話和行為嗎？看來不全是這樣……就是因為看著面前的人露出一臉笨拙的模樣，還有聽見外面的俄軍像個鄉巴佬般談著很蠢的事，才更加生氣。為何這種落伍愚蠢的人可以把自己迫到如斯田地？

很不甘心又很不明白。

反過來說，就是因為不明白，所以才不甘心吧？

「呵呵……基爾，我們很快就可以從這裡出去了！」伊萬再次坐下來，在等候瓦礫清空期間，他還是繼續逗基爾說話。

「反正對本大爺來說也沒差。」

「我也沒差喔！」伊萬哼著輕快的聲調回道，刻意等待對方抬起頭，看起來有點反應時才說下去：「本來我就是這麼想的，基爾你也知道的……只要和基爾一起什麼也沒差。可惜現在我得攻到柏.林去唷！」這聽起來像告白，卻不覺溫柔；這聽起來像警告，卻未見憎恨。然而基爾很清楚，這個人的憎恨未達到高潮時，總是滲著些許玩味。

基爾再次別開臉，領帶已被割開一半以上。什麼攻到柏.林之類的話已不是初次聽見，所以他很冷靜：「即使你這樣說也無法令我動搖的。」

「也對，現在只是你苦難的開始而已☆」愈是折磨人的話，語氣就愈生動。這是其中一個令基爾討厭的地方，但本人看來卻毫不在意：「在攻陷柏.林之前還有很多東西可以玩吧？就像基爾以前一樣……在戰爭中總會找到無限的樂子。呀，我想到了……外面的士兵為了找我也辛苦了，不如基爾幫我慰勞一下他們吧？」

基爾不語，但雙手確實頓住幾秒，是外面的挖掘聲喚醒了他。於是他忍著想抓狂的衝動，加快切割的速度。

「這麼沈靜不像你呢！」伊萬笑著，盯著基爾裸露的大腿，還有若隱若現的部位。殘留在肌膚上的精液令他心跳加速，興奮起來說話就更激烈了：「還是說你在害怕？不不不，我很了解基爾是個勇敢的人……其實你很需要發洩吧？大家也一樣，在戰爭中禁慾太久了，其實你很想做對吧？我聽說即使是被幹，習慣過後還是會有感覺的喔！」

「吵死了，喋喋不休的……」

因為伊萬完全沒有閉嘴的意思，令基爾相當煩躁。但不知是幸還是不幸了，在他感到無法忍耐時，瓦礫牆也被開出了一個洞，足夠一個人進出的洞。見狀伊萬高興的步至出口前，而基爾就趁他視線落在外面的瞬間，動起回復自由的雙手，一手揪起褲子，一手握著尖銳的玻璃片撲向伊萬。他用盡九牛二虎之力撞開比自己高大的青年，看準他失去平衝，再一手把他往洞外推在地上。外面有四名士兵，他們都一臉驚恐的退後，因為他們看見身為敵軍的普.魯.士騎在自己的國家同志身上，以尖銳的玻璃指著他的喉嚨。基爾不需抬頭就喝令伊萬的四名部下把手上的武器都用力丟到遠處，而他們為了伊萬的安全也只好就範。

不過被狹持著的伊萬反而表現得很輕鬆，還孩子氣的埋怨：「咦咦？難不成搜索我的部隊就只有四人？很少啊！」

「不、不是這樣的，我們分頭搜索……還有很多同志在找您啊……」這消息對基爾來說可真不妙，看來不能在原地久留，要是援兵出現就難以脫身了。他以最小的動作視察附近的環境，在斜右手面約八米的地方泊了一輛德軍的吉普車，表面看來沒什麼大損壞。於是他抽起伊萬的領口，押著他往吉普車步去，途中經過俄軍武軍掉落的地方，就隨手拾起一柄手槍，改以它抵著對方頭顱。

看到會反抗的基爾，伊萬反而感到高興，他的思想看似簡單，其實又很矛盾。他要把這兩兄弟的家淪陷，這是對自己的誓命，但另一方面他還是覺得，只要和基爾一起就行了。其實他要反抗的話，基爾一定也沒法像現在般輕易地箝制著他。

二人馬上就來到吉普車前，基爾喝令伊萬跟他一起登上車，他一手拿著槍，另一手打著引擎，控制方向盤。車子果然沒損壞，在進入正常行車速度時，被車輪捲起的雪粒也打到二人臉上，冷得令人刺痛。

「把你那邊的車門打開。」基爾對伊萬命令道。

「耶？為什麼？這樣很危險啊！」

「少說廢話！本大爺叫你打開啊！」佔了上風的基爾完全不用客氣，當然伊萬也只能照做，就在他乖乖的打開車門以後，馬上就被一腳踹下車了。伊萬驚叫一聲，在雪地滾了好幾圈，又順勢輕易地蹲起來。

他目送吉普車囂張的滾起雪花，在白茫之境中絕塵而去，面露出無奈的笑容：「真過分呢！竟然把我踢下車，不過你一定逃不掉的。」

自語之中看來充滿把握，淡紫的雙眸專注地往地上盯，在一片雪白之中，出現了一抹高傲的黑，在目中無人地藐視白雪的法則。那是一根黑色的羽毛。伊萬將它握進手心，笑著低語：「你是我的。我剛才只是說說笑而已……沒有人可以與我分享基爾唷，一個也沒有，誰也不可以……」   
  


\-------------------------------

極度的嚴寒令鼻子麻痺，而空氣中那過於強烈的燒焦味，反而喚醒快將麻木的嗅覺。路德深知寒冬對自己不利，惟自己的上司卻過度自信，大概……那個上司早已忘記在怒雪中掙扎的絕望了。又或者，他在舞動著那種名為黑暗的力量，而不知黑暗與絕望僅是一線之差。

「這裡沒有任何人，不過以屋內的物資看來，蘇.軍一定不會放過這村子的。」基爾其中一名部下從空房子步出，對情況作出正面分析：「現在馬上前進的話，一定可以在天亮前與他們相遇。」

「嗯……」路德點點頭，但另一名部下卻大膽發問：「大人，我很好奇，您是否認為以三人之力就可以成事呢？」

「我不肯定，不過對方有多少兵力……我也心裡有數，既然已決定了，現在不是卻步的時候。」對於兄長部下的質問，路德答得很直接，很堅決。然而在沈默半晌過後，又苦笑起來：「果然很魯莽吧？」

「是很魯莽，但也還不及基爾伯特大人的一半。」

「果然……」兩名部下率直的反應讓路德大為寬心。

「我們只懂得戰鬥，好勇鬥狠，您兄長的作風反而令我們舒服呢！」

愈交談得多，就愈對這些好部下不忍，一路上也猶豫著要不要說出口，到了此時，路德終於還是說了：「其實我很感謝你們對哥哥的忠誠……不過這次行動只是我個人的意思，所以你們……」

「大人，說白一點就是可能會死吧？」其中一人爽快的打斷他的話：「大部分人同袍都逃到柏林去了，但說不定到了柏.林也一樣要死！」

「戰鬥狂大多已經送命了，我倆是死剩的，不過我們一點也不怕死啊。雖然只能遠遠的遙望，但我很清楚我們元首的想法。普.魯.士的士兵逃回柏.林會怎樣？再笨也想得到吧？」深知自己會死的人，在路德面前說話愈來愈大膽。反而，那些懼怕死亡的人，卻毫不自覺的往地獄奔去。其實路德也知道，他所認識的元首絕不會容忍自己的軍隊落慌而逃。

此時，空屋頂部傳來不尋常的細響打斷了三人的談話。路德轉身抬頭，赫見一名拿著巨型火箭炮的少女站在屋頂上。她長得很嬌小，身上的衣服與蘇軍同色，只是改成露腿的，外套長長的衣擺破爛不堪。長長金髮梳成兩條辮子的她樣貌標緻，但雙眼卻如人偶般毫無光彩。


	4. 無底彷徨

**Kapitel 04 無底彷徨**

持續耳鳴引致的聽障，讓路德感到宛如置身密封瓶之中，但這瓶子卻封不住刺目的濃煙與灰塵。身體重要的感官被剝奪，即使判斷敵方距離是如此艱難，但他每一下閃避、奔跑的方向，仍然毫不猶豫。儘管是兄長的地頭，但被炸成這樣子，路德自己也不知道該往哪裡逃，現在的果決行動也僅來自肉體的直覺。

『發現目標──「德.國」，毀滅程序，啟動。』

超越少女身高的火箭炮，對於血肉之軀來說，毀滅性實在太大了。本來只有機器才能承受的後撞力，打在少女纖細的身體上，也只帶來微細的晃動，但被攻撃的一方所承受的卻是空襲一般的破壞力。即使路德及時避開直撃，在強烈的爆炸力下，也難保完好。腦袋所受的震盪似乎令他處於短暫呆滯狀態，意識雖模糊但仍張著眼，本能地閃避著。

超乎人類認知範圍的少女，還有被追殺著的「德.國」仍在燃燒的廢墟中追逐著。烈紅中冒著黑煙的爆風、狂舞的火舌、屋簷下瞬間溶化的積雪、被平民遺下的家庭照、破爛的可憐玩偶……一幅幅瘡痍之境，以痛楚呼喚著路德的意識。在躲避途中，剛剛的記憶才開始回復過來，並在他腦中斷續放映。

『妳是什麼人？』他記得自己有這樣問過。

少女冷漠的臉容，帶著毫無人性化的美，如銀鈴般的聲線全無起伏，和死物沒兩樣：『我是喀秋莎。』

『大人！快逃！這傢伙很難纏──』

下一個回憶畫面，已是身處火海之中，然而這片影像卻被另一幅畫面所干擾，驀地閃現眼前的是兩人被火焰吞噬樣子。路德痛苦的咆哮，沒有哀悼的時間，現實已將他拉回來……而現實就是，只有他一人在絕境中活下來。

在一輪迷失之後，路德發現自己正架著吉普車往東面前進。吸進肺部都是冰冷的空氣，再不是嗆人的濁煙。因為那少女只以雙腳行走，駕車的路德似乎暫時脫險了。他知道自己在控制著方向盤，也知道自己還沒有死……但靈魂彷彿仍被受震盪的腦袋牽制著，怎樣也無法集中。

這一秒會想起剛剛兩名部下慘死的情境，下一刻又想起更久之前的事……戰火真是個可怖的巨人。壓倒性的蹂躪，無差別的破壞，無慈悲的踐踏。巨大的火焰有如海潚，被淹沒的人是多麼的渺小，渺小得連名字身份也辨不出來，只得一具具殘骸的數目。

『轟炸機的存在，是有趣……而又心虛的。』某天，基爾突然吐出這句奇怪的話。路德不明所意，基爾遂爬到戰機的駕駛艙內，俯視地下的弟弟：『隨著年代轉變，殺人的效率愈來愈高……坐在這裡，飛到半空，用一兩根手指就能把一兩個地區炸掉。看不見死者的臉而殺戮，殺人的感覺也會因此而沖淡吧？』

『雖然哥哥是這麼說，但其實很喜歡駕戰機吧？』

『本大爺又沒說不喜歡！』基爾雙手放在後腦，背靠在椅背上，仰視著蔚藍清淨的天空：『以前即使在打仗，天空還是一樣好看……呀，反正對我來說沒差。不過是人類選擇要這樣子進步的，他們要付出的代價，也就是被別人用一兩根手指毀掉吧？』

路德不像自己的哥哥，他知道基爾從很久以前就已經拿著劍去戰鬥，有時候他會覺得哥哥好像比較喜歡以前的日子。儘管哥哥對於世界的野心是真實的，也不見得他完全認同元首……雖然這可能只是他單方面的想法。說不定，自己其實在抗拒著，那種只動指頭的殺戮。

『哥哥，你覺得……人類是不是做錯了？』

基爾錯愕：『怎麼了？ＷＥＳＴ，看來你很在意他們啊。』

『我沒有在意。』路德知道，如果不否認的話大概會被訓話。

『怎樣也好，改變是必須的……從刀劍到火槍，從火槍到坦克車、轟炸機。理由很簡單，就是要變強，沒有一個國家是不殺人的！』看見弟弟悶悶不樂的樣子，基爾看來受不了要轉話題了：『不過本大爺仍要在地面發威呢！連第一裝甲師也被列入我的十八集團軍了，接下來的行動一定非常有趣啊。』

『是巴.巴.羅.薩行動嗎？』

『當然，是時候讓那大鼻子瞧瞧本大爺的厲害了！』

『你果然比較喜歡地上戰。』

『那還用說嗎？』說起即將要進行的作戰行動，基爾表現得很興奮，他把半個身爬出機艙外，左手起勁地朝空氣揮了幾拳：『在天上飛的話就無法看到那傢伙鼻子被打歪的糗模樣了！也不能親自用他的圍巾勒死他！還有還有！我要聽見他哭叫求饒的聲音啊！』

事實上在進攻時，路德駕著戰機投下炸彈的一瞬，腦裡也會浮現出人們在烈火中哀號的情境。打從那時開始他已經知道火是無法熄滅的，它終有一天會反噬，直到其中一方燒成灰燼。他曾經造過一個夢，夢中那個火焰的巨人在廢墟中回望。是嗎？是這樣嗎？這是就讓「你」燃燒的代價嗎？

回憶愈陷愈沈，連引擎嘈吵的低哮都無法喚醒他，直到肉體感應一陣危機感，意識才被揪回來。回過神來，映進路德視線的是另一輛同型號的吉普車，糟糕的是對方同以高速迎面駛來，在他醒覺時已來到收掣不及的距離──路德只能使力的踏下剎車掣，但對方的車卻瞬間從前方消失。正確來說應該是對方及時扭動方向盤，九十度的轉彎了，但這動作同時令他的車撞到樹上。

「嘖！被樹枝刺進手裡了……」

在那輛失事的車上傳來埋怨的聲音，同時也是路德最熟悉不過的聲音。他望向那埋上的銀髮青年，呆了半晌，馬上就跳下車去。

「哥哥！」

他的呼喊令銀髮青年大驚回頭，在看到對方的臉那刻，同時也將插在自己左臂的樹枝拔出來，所以他的紅眸亦不自然的瞪了一瞪。

「ＷＥＳＴ？」

「太好了！哥哥你能安全逃出來真是……」路德從開著的車門登車，一邊膝蓋蹲到助手席上。

在接觸到哥哥銳利的眼神後，心裡的確舒一口氣，但哥哥突然朝他的臉痛毆一拳，讓神經馬上又繃緊起來。

「你這白痴傢伙！西線那邊怎麼辦啊？」

被基爾半喊帶吼的質問，路德才發現他根本沒想過要怎樣解釋，一路上他只想確認哥哥的安危，和希望盡他的能力去拯救。來到這個地步，一切解釋皆是無謂，那應該說什麼？沈默嗎？還是說謊？

最後路德選擇了後者，雖然這做法很愚蠢：「我是奉命來增援的！」

豁出去地大聲說謊，換來的是另一個拳頭，但再次揮拳的動作似乎令基爾牽動到左手的傷口。

聽見哥哥的輕吟，路德本想湊前察看，卻冷不勝防的被踢下車。跌坐在雪地的路德抬頭，接觸到一雙足以震懾他的怒目，這次基爾說不上很激動，只是，他認真地發怒時，反而不會大吼大叫。

「你認為本大爺很好騙嗎？這種不入流的謊話真是遜斃了！單用半邊腦已想到那個元首根本不可能會作出這種決定！那瘋子就算下地獄也要打勝仗，我可是最清楚不過，他才不會在乎自己人的死活。」

聞言，路德反而鬆一口氣。他被提醒了，自己的上司就是這樣的人，所以能夠幫助哥哥的就只有自己。

於是他站起來，正視責備的目光：「但我在乎，哥哥。」

「你這公私不分的蠢貨……別和本大爺稱兄道弟！」都說到這份上了，證明基爾真的很生氣。不，與其說生氣不如說是焦慮更貼切。而作為弟弟的路德似乎也感受到那份情緒，反而顯得更加堅定：「就算你再多毆我幾拳……我還是要說，元首的想法與我無關。」

基爾不語，二人沈默了好幾十秒，但他的表情似乎有了些微的緩和。銀髮青年嗤之以鼻，跳下吉普車，一臉不悅的背向弟弟：「別以為無愧於心就一定會成功，這是最醜惡無比的現實……你這天真的想法早晚會要了你的命。聽好，本大爺不是為了這種愚蠢死法才訓練你的！」

話雖如此，當初認為天真老實的路德很可愛的人，就是自己。

「我會為我的胡鬧作出補償的……但在此之前，我一定要把哥哥帶回柏.林！」

「回柏.林？」基爾忍不住笑了出來，並以嘲諷的目光回望：「別笑死人了，你要本大爺沒骨氣的逃回去再背負歷史污名嗎？」

果然，哥哥的反應和他忠心的部下一樣。

面對尖銳的質疑，路德面不改容：「我的意思是先回到安全地方好好部署，然後我們二人一起反擊。元首太急進了……但只要我們有辦法扭轉形勢的話，元首那邊完全不是問題的。而且哥哥也需要更多力量吧？」

「你真是想得美！」基爾想也不想就吐糟，但眼下似乎弟弟比自己更有士氣，所以也無法否定他：「不過也沒有其他辦法了。」

「哥哥！」兄長的讓步令路德面露喜色，只是，回去之後要怎辦，如何應付東西二線的敵軍，他至今仍未有任何概念。

「少高興，我還沒原諒你。」

路德似乎沒把這句放在心上，他了解哥哥，所以不被原諒也是意料之內，最重要的是面前這個人的情況可以由他來控制。看見基爾按著左臂，深藍的軍服上滲出更沈色的液體，同時右手五指也沾上鮮血，他忍不住向哥哥伸出手：「你的手受傷了，稍為解開衣服讓我治理吧。」

「不需要！」本來已冷靜下來的基爾突然發難揮開了那隻手。

「怎麼了？」

疑惑的問句以後，二人又陷進短暫的沈默中。儘管只是五、六秒的事，也足以讓感覺敏銳的二人感到不協調，尤其是製造這種不協調的基爾，更是心虛：「這點小事我自己弄就好……比起這個，本大爺才不要在這裡脫衣服，你這蠢材想把我冷死嗎？」

路德仰頭，一片細雪點落鼻頭，剛剛因為太專注了，連霸道的低溫都被排除在外，事實上指尖都已經冷得赤痛了。

「說得也是，我的車還可以動，在西面不遠處還有一些完好的房屋，人都走了，暫時應該還安全的。我們到那裡稍為處理一下傷口吧？」

「也好，走吧。」未知是否因為寒冷，基爾抱著雙臂，這姿勢完全不乎合他性格。他沒有再多的吐糟，逕自步向路德的吉普車。

看見基爾乖乖坐在助手席，路德終於鬆一口氣。然而，透過倒後鏡卻無意中窺探到哥哥凝重的面色。這也難怪，自己的家園淪陷到這地步，就算是哥哥也無法面不改容吧？可是倔強的哥哥一定不會在自己面前示弱，所以他只能裝作看不見……儘管他感到哥哥似乎在隱瞞著什麼。

  
  


\-------------------------------

  
  


篝火、伏特加，還有夾著脂肪的肉塊，在蘇.聯人面前，東普.魯.士的冰天雪地就像一幅兒嬉的佈景，所謂寒冷也只是流於表面。對於貧窮的他們來說，這裡真是一塊惹人怨恨的寶地……對伊萬來說亦言。

伊萬的部下認為，國家同志被留在被留在瓦礫中似乎是下屬的責任。不，大概他們也搞不清問題所在，不過國家是絕對的，國家沒有罪，一切的罪只出自人民身上，這是灌輸到他們腦中的思想。歌德說過「一想到德.國人民，我常常不免黯然神傷，他們作為個人是如此可貴，而作為整體卻又那麼可憐」，那麼蘇.聯人民大概就是相反的存在。

這兩年應是他們感覺最暖熱的日子，作為一個整體發熱發亮。一時間未有思考一場勝利能改變些什麼，只是所有人都認為必須要取得勝利，僅此而已。從古至今，能讓一個民族團結的，說到底也只有平等的苦難了。也許這種溫暖只是曇花一現，伊萬卻將其視為人民無比堅定的愛，並深信著。他和以往的沙皇都有著悲哀的共通點──天真而神經質。

「吶，吶──那邊的少尉同志。」被燒韌了的牛肉仍在口腔中頑固反抗，伊萬以一大口伏特加將它沖一下，轉頭又叫住了一名步過的少尉。

「請問有何吩咐？我偉大的布拉金斯基同志。」是個年輕人，似乎還充滿愛國熱情，他的反應更加加深了伊萬被擁護的感覺。

「現在幾點了？」

年輕人認真地回答：「凌晨五時十二分，同志。」

「哦……基爾他應該逃跑得差不多了吧……」

「要開始追撃嗎？」

「放心吧，他是逃不掉的。」伊萬攤開手掌，剛才拾獲的黑色羽毛依然完好，不同的是現在已沾上體溫。

逃不掉的，在這片雪地溶化之前，必定再次找到他，再次，再次……就像當初在雪地中發現他的身影一樣──

甫踏進東普.魯.士的土地，見識到當地的富足，蘇.聯兵士的殺意亦燃燒至極點。被白茫吞噬的林間，再不見落葉，僅得槍林彈雨，血色隨暴風紛飛。對於基爾來說，這確實是一場死鬥，伊萬與蘇軍的遊撃隊喝著灼喉的伏特加，從體內冒出的火熱將寒意完全蒸發，但這不足以宣洩那陣瘋狂。高濃度酒精是危險的興奮劑，讓他們殺之而不倦。

當時基爾應該沒留意四周是從何時開始安靜下來的，連日不眠不休在冰冷的樹林被圍剿，部下的傲氣已隨死亡而去，最後在身邊的人都已因絕望而崩潰。他沒想過氣餒，從來沒想過，然而精神有時候總與肉體背道而馳，有些過於自信的人深信自己不會戰死，但一旦心臟停頓，也不得不承認現實了……基爾堅持向前走，雙手癱軟麻痺的他連衝鋒槍被掉下也沒發覺，只有雙腳仍頑固地前行。

當時伊萬就在那個彌漫血腥的樹林中遇見基爾，以往囂張至極的傢伙，從他眼裡看來就像行屍走肉。老實說，一直被基爾那蠻不講理的力量害苦的伊萬，在困窘中不斷詛咒、祈願，就是為了這一刻。然而，在第一眼看見這滿身瘡痍的軀體時，最先湧起的感覺竟然是心痛。但接下來邪惡的滿足感馬上將那陣痛掩蓋掉，他故意站在原地，直到腳步蹣跚的基爾跟他撞個正著，才將對方緊緊抱住。

說起來，已經有多久沒像這般貼近呢？

兩個人一起笑著的時光彷彿已遙遠得模糊，是戰爭加深距離，是慘不忍睹的傷口讓美好的日子淡化。

『基爾喜歡的戰爭好漫長喔，玩得痛快嗎？』闊大雙臂將銀髮青年的身體完全包圍，伊萬將頭埋在對方肩上，雙唇在他耳邊細吐輕語：『吶……基爾現在有感到快樂嗎？』

懷中的人抖了一抖，似乎從肉體的障害中驚醒過來，突然猛力掙開。基爾往後彈開好幾步，伊萬從而看到他回復神采的目光。

『少裝熟，我們現在是最糟的敵人！』

披著圍巾的青年攤手一笑：『咦？這不是感人的重逢嗎？』

『嘖！你就直接說出來好了，你恨透本大爺！』

『對哦☆』被這麼一說，伊萬眼也不眨的老實承認：『我恨透你了，全世界最憎恨就是基爾喔……恨到不想看見你就此死去。』

聞言，基爾只感到毛管直豎：『真噁心。』

『這都是基爾教會我的……是基爾讓我知道死亡是如此的氾濫，同時又如此的奢侈。死人是如此的安靜，然而活著卻又是如此的不得安寧。好捧啊！我竟然會悟懂這麼深奧的道理，基爾不可以再叫我笨蛋了吧？』

伊萬的笑臉突然近在咫尺，在最後發問的同時，他已衝到基爾面前。後者反射性的想提起槍，但他現在才發現自己兩手空空，別說是衝鋒槍了，唯一剩下的這副身軀甚至疲乏得不聽使喚。當伊萬的大手正要捏上頸項時，基爾仰後身子讓自己躺倒在地上，同時以雙腳去絆倒對方。因為高大的身軀加上站在雪地，伊萬拿不穩平衡就跪倒了。

基爾大喝一聲使力彈起，伸手強槍伊萬的衝鋒槍，不過對方好像留有餘力，順勢以槍柄毆向他的額角，空出來的手再朝對方嘴角補上一拳。本來已體力不足的基爾馬上被打倒在地，但當伊萬撲上時他又死命掙扎，二人扭作一團，雪地都被他們的滾動鑽出一個凹洞。

『……去死！』

基爾出盡力在伊萬臉上槌一拳，但這已經是他的極限。下一刻前額已被對方的五指抓著，並使力按到雪地上。這不會對他的後腦造成過大傷害，但接下來的冰寒才是最要命的。零下低溫正吻著肌膚，迅速滲進頭骨，化成無形巨鎚壓迫著腦袋。基爾只感到頭痛欲裂，痛得張不開眼。

『基爾很在意帥臉吧？用冰敷一下比較好消腫唷！』

『……混……蛋……』基爾很吃力才吐得出兩個字，眼前已經一片漆黑，他甚至搞不清自己是不是閉著眼。不消一會痛楚已經散去，但隨之而來是更恐怖的麻木。

此刻他才知道沒有感覺比痛楚更難受……風聲，還有被擠壓在雪地的沙沙聲似乎已退到聽覺觸不到的地方，拼命挽留著的意識就要甩開自己的手了。就在此時，伊萬把他抽上來，再次擁在懷內，但這次基爾已經無法掙開了。

『看來已差不多了，頭部失溫是凍死的主因。』伊萬脫下沈重的軍褸，從頭部披在基爾身上：『剛剛那一刻你有想到會死吧？不過，從現在開始…死亡對你來說可是奢侈品啊，基爾……』


	5. 戰士無懼

**Kapitel 05 戰士無懼**

陣風略現疲態，它拍打窗子的手終於暫時罷休，空無一人的村屋內一片寂靜。火爐的餘溫經已消散，但屋內凌亂的景況仍留著活人的氣色，不過……氣色會慢慢消散，它會被低溫所吞噬，被塵污所封印。至少就現在來說，房子裡的一切都光潔如新，大概女主人在前一個下午仍在打掃，組合櫃上的相框被擦亮，杯碟被整齊的排在廚房的架上。基爾覺得女人真是很不可思議，在如此緊張的災難前夕仍有心情打掃……

是因為她們信任自己嗎？

開玩笑！

基爾也想炫耀,但事到如今那些女人能做的只有這個吧？彷彿不做些什麼，就會整個人崩壞下去……

暖水從頭頂打到身上，儘管是連形體也把持不住的液狀，仍會牽起全身的痛楚。短短的銀髮承不住沈重的水，那些水從前額流落，滲進睫毛下，基爾乾脆閉起眼。他只聽著毫不輕柔的水聲，等待手掌和腳尖的僵硬感散去，讓熱度包圍自己，好令自己忘卻前一刻的寒冷。然而，流水的撫摸也喚起不好的感覺……沙啦──沙──沙嗒──水聲亂成一團，彷彿有很多聲音交錯其中，包括本應不在自己身旁的人的聲音。

──基爾☆

──吵死了……吵死了吵死了吵死了吵死了！

在尋找休歇場所的路上，路德看著一所所未經轟炸的直房子，更是心情複雜。他默默注視哥哥的背影，最後基爾選了一間「看起來不錯」的兩層高民居。

『我自己處理就好，順便洗個澡。』基爾在客廳中的急救箱拿出一支消毒火酒和一卷繃帶，在離開客廳前叫路德留在原地看守。當他步進走廊不久，又聽見他抱怨了一聲：『怎搞的？連浴室門也踢飛了？該不會是上廁所中急著逃難吧？那班膽小鬼！』

哥哥和往常一樣，愛大呼小叫。但對現在的路德來說，卻像是故意表現得如往常般。沒有變，一切都沒有變。也許自己和眾多被推上前線的人一樣，只能對自己說一切都沒有變，唯有這樣才能活下去……不，是認為自己能夠活下去。外面還很暗，實際上已五時多了，他們得回去柏林。他們得相信回到柏林後還能像以前一樣，雖然這個希望非常渺茫，但不回去的話就只有死路一條。

走投無路。這是報應嗎？

──你在說什麼蠢話？

基爾高亢的聲音在腦海責問著，坐在沙發上的路德渾身一顫。他呆了半晌，在沈默之中他聽見浴室傳來的水聲，又望望走廊邊的衣櫃，那個開了幾吋的抽屜中露出了毛巾的一角。

「對了，哥哥好像沒拿毛巾……真是的，會著涼啊。」

他走到櫃前取出一條浴巾，轉身就往浴室步去，聽著水聲漸近的他實際上心不在焉，大概連浴室門被踢壞的事也忘了，大步的踏到門前，抬起頭，就看見淋浴中的哥哥。而基爾似乎因為耳邊的水聲而沒有發覺……本來對路德來說，看見哥哥洗澡也不是什麼特別事，以往基爾也會在自己洗澡時突然衝進來，只是，今次的感覺完全不同。

這次路德的心臟像被猛力槌打般，像要彈出體外，隨後那急促的悸動就像是餘震，精神上那衝擊的餘震。被染紅的血水沿著受傷的手臂流下，落到白色瓷磚上時已被沖淡。那裸背看起來比上一次結實，但一點也不寬厚。最令他無法忽視的是，微微泛紅的皮膚上那點點不尋常的紅印。路德在這方面經驗很淺，但他知道那是什麼意思……儘管心裡極力喝止，那雙目光還是不受控的往下掃。他看見，哥哥的大腿內側也有血跡，不只這樣……還有那些白白黏黏的，是精液。

──別再看了！

他打從心底喝吆自己，彷彿以精神分出另一雙手，將自己狠狠推開。他別過臉去，背撞在門邊的牆上，一陣冰寒馬上穿過軍服直滲肌膚。正好、正好……他用力的吸一大口冷空氣，好讓自己清醒過來。

門外的路德將含住的冷氣深深呼出，同時浴室內的水掣也關掉了。在沒聲音干擾下，這明顯的氣色馬上被基爾發現了。

「……ＷＥＳＴ？」聲音聽起來有點不安。

「啊，哥哥……我剛剛想起，你是不是忘了毛巾？」路德橫伸開手，把毛巾遞到門的中央，努力裝作沒事的樣子。

「哦。」以低調的單字回應，本是最平常不過的事。但透過這單字，路德感到哥哥似乎也在動搖。當基爾伸手接過毛巾時，路德又忍不住描了一眼，過於銳利的視力令他清楚看到那手腕上的瘀痕。他彷彿一瞬間想像到哥哥被怎樣對待，不堪的畫面都強制映進眼中……

「我在客廳等你，快點。」急急的叮囑一句，路德就衝回客廳去了。只是，不管他在跑，還是半撞半跌倒在沙發上，腦內那些不應該的畫面依舊無間斷地流轉。沙發的彈簧有點舊，受重時凹陷得很厲害，路德高大的身體坐著時整個屈曲起來，他雙手抱頭，擺出脆弱不堪的姿態。

──夠了！夠了！下流東西！

他再次咒罵自己，迫自己昂首，指尖勾過頭頂的髮絲，本來全向後梳的金髮，有幾撮被勾下來，垂在額角上。他眉頭皺得更緊，不過至少看起來也不像有異樣，因為平時就是一臉凝重。

『你的手受傷了，稍為解開衣服讓我治理吧。』

『不需要！』

看來哥哥不想讓自己知道……當然了，誰也不想被知道吧？誰也希望隱瞞吧？就像現在，路德也想極力隱瞞自己知情的事。想瞞著剛才看見的畫面，想瞞著上司無情的打算，想瞞著自己想拯救哥哥的私欲。然而，愈是隱瞞，就愈感受傷。

「ＷＥＳＴ，可以走了啊。」衣著比之前稍為整齊的基爾站在面前，雖然衣服上的污跡和血跡洗不掉，但除了領口有點鬆開以外，整體看起來也整潔多了，肉眼也看不出有什麼外傷，只是嘴角瘀了。

「手臂的傷還好嗎？」

「只是皮外傷。」銀髮青年似乎沒有笑，也沒什麼特別表情。

驀地，路德有一種想逃避的感覺，這可能很沒出色。但他認為，現在沈默地背著對方也許是最好的。然而，某種鮮明的哀傷在心頭起了疙瘩，為什麼會變成這樣？明明是理所當然在一起的兄弟啊。而現在……即使他就像身旁，卻有一種失去了他的感覺。

真差勁……

為何會覺得，現在和自己一起的人已不是以前的哥哥呢？就是因為看見了「那個」？那不是哥哥的錯啊……哥哥沒有變，不是嗎？有什麼不對了？有什麼出錯了？剛才在樹林裡，被一拳毆在臉上時，仍覺得面前的人是自己的兄長，為何現在又覺得不一樣了？

『哥哥你又睡這麼晚了……部下會有樣學樣的，而且你不是說過肉體的健康很重要嗎？你現在的生活不見得有多健康啊。』戰前某天，在路德已完成晨早的訓練時，才見基爾打著呵欠，領帶都還沒打好，似乎是剛睡醒的樣子。這讓路德忍不住要把他的領帶扯下來，並重新結好。

『反正要打時能打就好了，到真正戰鬥時那些微不足道的事才不重要！』基爾伸一個懶腰，軍服外套的領口又歪了：『呀，去吃早餐吧。』

『我早已吃了。』

『那再吃吧！』

結果路德還是被強拉到餐廳去，已過了繁忙時間，兩個穿著軍服的人仍悠閒的坐著感覺很突兀。他們以叉子把土豆塊戳碎，幾近無人的餐廳充斥著金屬叉子和玻璃碟的敲擊聲……叮叮、叮叮叮叮！聽起來混亂而沒有韻律，而且還有點吵耳。

『喂，哥哥……這樣是不是太過分了？都快十一時了……』

『ＷＥＳＴ你就放鬆一點吧！』基爾垂著頭，將已成粒狀的土豆用叉子壓扁：『長得四肢發達卻神經衰弱的話，是會丟臉死的！』

路德皺眉：『你還有心情開玩笑！』

『我當然有！倒是你太緊張啦，筋肉白痴。』

真是悠閒過頭的傢伙，不過太認真的話反而令人懷疑吧？路德感無奈，同時又無法否定，這才是哥哥的作風。雖然有時會覺得哥哥的部隊亂七八糟，但打起架來卻格外豪快，全無束縛。

『算了吧……我和哥哥不一樣啊，做法當然也不同了，反正結果是理想的就行。只是，我覺得好歹也要表現得有頭有面啊。』

『頭和面嗎？本大爺不就有很師的頭和面嗎？』

看著哥哥毫不害臊地指著自己的臉，路德整個人像被打沈了一下。

『看來我和你愈來愈不能溝通了……』

『認真不等於要苦惱地幹的，蠢材。』基爾突然放低聲調，一雙紅眸瞧著旁邊的玻璃窗，白色的日光映在他雙瞳上：『在戰爭中最認真的人往往最易崩潰，管你的胸肌有多厚也是徒勞。』

『但這關乎很多人命，還有我們的家吧？』

『所以說你這樣不行了，想太多了！完全不夠格！戰鬥就是會流血，你的肉體已為此而鍛鍊得很強壯，但精神卻完全不行！』基爾以指頭在路德額頭畫上一個大交叉：『只要勝利，那就夠了。』

『這不用你說……』路德常被哥哥取笑為頭腦簡單，但同時他又覺得哥哥是個自以為是的笨蛋。他明白，太規矩的人很容易受某種常理所束縛，然而長成這種性格的他，其實沒法接受沒有常理的世界。說不定，他其實很害怕常理的崩潰，而且他似乎也預見到……崩壞將臨。

『那個死白痴，伊萬．布拉金斯基……也是個四肢發達，腦子如垃圾的臭傢伙。他有時會搞不清自己是誰，自己是什麼……不，他其實很清楚，只是裝作不知道而已……哼，骯髒的鄉巴佬！』

基爾突然提到某個人，轉眼就變成自言自語了。他不爽的咒罵著那個人，連路德的目光都無視掉。「其實很清楚，只是裝作不知道」嗎？也許真的是這樣，那一刻路德在妒忌，卻裝作看不見自己的感情。

  
  
  


前方可見的建築物飄來柴火味，路德像看到希望似的，自然地揚起嘴角，回頭對哥哥說：「看來快有車開出了，得走快點！」

「嘖，也不知道是誰的吉普車在中途油用光了，害本大爺在雪地中走路。」口裡在抱怨的基爾還是加快步伐，與弟弟並排而走。

看著火車站愈來愈近，路德也略顯焦急，然後一聲呼喚像是強行撬開他的牙齒強行吐出：「哥哥！」

「什麼？」

「從剛剛起就很好奇了，你那把手槍……是蘇.聯製的對吧？」

基爾想了想，不以為然地回道：「對啊，在逃走時搶過來的。我把那大鼻子挾持上車，駛了一段路後再把他一腳踢下去啊……」

「原來如此……」

果然是那個人嗎？聽到有關那個人的事，路德心裡一沈。他沒再說話，細心感受身旁哥哥的感覺，仍舊不協調，基爾還未回復至他心目中的樣子。到底崩壞了的是自己，還是基爾呢？哥哥說過內心和精神比肉體更重要，只有這樣才能弄清楚自己是誰，還有面前的人是誰。可是，路德即使如何聚精匯神，一切都還是模糊不清，好像缺了某部分。

對！是缺了某部分！缺了……不，是被奪走了……

基爾往身邊的弟弟一瞥，那皺出深紋的眉頭和閃移不定的目光，在銳利的紅眸之前表露無遺。但他沒說什麼，因為那是崩壞啊……他搞不清在路德蒼藍的眼瞳裡，反映出的是誰的崩壞。

二人穿著從陣亡同袍身上脫下來，滿是污跡的長軍褸，戴著沙子色的Ｍ４２鋼盔，混進眾多趕著逃到柏.林的普.魯.士軍隊之中。基爾只見月台擠滿人，有軍有民，他來不及為有這麼多士兵逃亡而驚訝，已被路德扯著手臂，在人群中拉著走。在站頭停泊著的是一列載貨列車，車卡中已擠滿好一堆人，就像豬一樣塞在一列列的車廂中。

基爾感到胸口愈來愈沈重，是某種極度嫌惡的情緒，眼前的一切令他很想抓狂。被擠壓著的感覺，柴火的焦味，男人的體味和叫罵聲，孩子的號哭，驚恐的眼神……太噁心了，而自己也是他們的一分子？正當基爾有衝動想把背後的人撞飛時，路德和車廂下的士兵交涉完畢，他拉著基爾的手，二人一起爬上塞滿人的車廂。他們剛好站在最外圍的車門位置，月台上混亂的人海一覽無遺。

「剛剛那人是我事先知會好的，將這些兵力集中起來，以柏.林為中心點再慢慢攻回去吧……」話雖如此，路德其實信心不太。

基爾的鼻子哼了一聲，拉一拉扣在下顎的膠帶，他真的很討厭這鋼盔，不管是外型還是質感，都令他討厭。

「如果你認為眼前這些快要尿褲子的人還有力戰鬥的話……」紅眸子青年語帶嘲諷，同時也在自嘲，因為這些尿褲子的人都是自己的部下。

「他們都是人類啊，人難免會怕死的。只要重整士氣，他們仍會像以前一樣，發揮強大的戰力。」

「那ＷＥＳＴ，我問你。元首他怕死嗎？」

「大概不怕，他有一雙忘我的眼神。」路德肯定地回答。

「那你呢？你怕死嗎？」

路德頓了一頓，掃視眼下無數絕望的目光，語氣非常平靜：「我其實……我怕，但這不是因為我膽小，而是……我死了的話一切就完了，如果說拼上性命也沒關係，那太不負責任了。」

基爾微微張嘴似乎想說點什麼，但沈默數秒以後又閉上嘴，把頭垂得低低的，鋼盔的陰影把他一臉釋然的表情都完全遮蓋。然而，他還是無法接受此刻噁心的感覺，儘管站在空氣流通的位置，莫名的壓迫感仍令他喘不過氣來。是誰在壓迫？這裡沒有人命令自己去戰鬥……

不，這是他最在意的。

壓迫基爾的力量就是他本身，現在自己的境況是多麼的不可原諒！天又下起雪來，然而在厚厚的軍褸下，基爾的背甚至冒起汗來，他感到無法冷靜。

──我要回家！

不知從人群的那一處傳來了男子的叫喊，那聲音聽起來很年輕，應該是個軍人。回家嗎？所指的是ＷＥＳＴ的地頭嗎？基爾明白，戰場上的人總想著回家，這是他們的動力，活著回家啊。

「家……回家嗎？」基爾低吟著，但心裡卻相反的非常焦躁。

「怎麼了？」

面對弟弟關切的察問，紅眸子青年沈默不語，連指頭都沒動一下。經多年相處，路德知道沈默著的哥哥絕對不尋常，所以他反射性地抓緊基爾的右臂。

「你幹嗎？」基爾想甩開他，但在狹窄的環境下他完全敵不過弟弟的力度，糾纏中二人的動作撞到旁邊的同袍，惹來幾句咒罵。煩躁的基爾當然想借機發洩，而且被自己逃跑的部下罵，這種事就算是沈著的路德也應該無法忍受才對……但路德卻把哥哥緊緊抱住。

「我知道哥哥不喜歡這樣。」路德在基爾耳邊輕聲細語：「不過，請忍耐一下，很快就好了……我們一定會再回來的，一定……」

「嘖，放開……」

「不行。」

「你這渾蛋……」

正當二人又要再展開一輪角力之際，貼在他們身後的一名老婦突然開口，並露出一臉悲傷的表情：「你們……是兩兄弟吧？已經夠了，這個地方已經沒救了……不過你們的父母一定很恩惠，因為你們保住了性命。」

「老婆婆，我們是……」路德欲言又止。在這種時候還是裝成一個落難的小兵比較好，雖然這對基爾來說一定無法忍受。只是，當老婦說完這番話後，懷內的人竟然異常地安靜。

「我這種老太婆可以趕上這列火車算是幸運了，還有其他平民被禁止逃亡了，那些憲兵……不是人！」

「竟有這種事？」路德表示錯愕，又在哥哥耳邊壓低聲線：「哥哥……這到底是什麼回事？」

「不是我。」基爾以氣聲回應：「那些『帶鏈子的獵犬』……」

「是黨官員……想把有關哥哥失利的消息都封鎖嗎？」

路德雙眼瞪得大大的，像痛心，又像憤怒。

老天爺似乎不讓二人有喘息機會，當他們的心正浸淫在陰霾的死水中時，月台那邊傳來一陣騷動。一把透過擴音器發出的聲音打進在場所有人的耳內──「所有士兵聽著，這是我們偉大的元首帶來的命令！普.魯.士的戰士啊，你們應該繼續戰鬥！就算剩下一個人都要戰鬥下去！你們的結局不是勝利就是死亡！這才是普.魯.士的榮耀！」

「什麼……」路德鬆開雙手，抬頭驚見月台上出現一隊憲兵，恐怕連路軌也被他們的車封了吧？倒是基爾仍是靜止不動。

「現在叫到編號的部隊請馬上下車，回到戰鬥的陣線！被叫到編號而未有下車的一律即場處決！重覆，所有被叫到編號而沒下車的人將被即場處決！用你們的生命戰鬥吧！無懼的普.魯.士戰士們！」

憲兵最後的呼喚令基爾猛然抬頭，隨後，部隊的編號一個一個被唸出，月台和列車上都充斥士兵驚恐的私語。但基爾全都聽不進耳內，在他腦裡有幾句說話不斷迴響……剩下一個人也要戰鬥下去！不是勝利就是死亡！無懼的普.魯.士戰士啊！

對啊，這就是本能……與傲氣同生的本能。

連這個也捨棄掉，生命還剩下什麼？想到這裡，基爾意識中的風景空洞得可怕，比屍橫遍野更令他恐懼。

「我不能逃，就算死也不能逃！」基爾突然發難，大吼著把弟弟推開，毫不猶豫就從列車上跳下。

「哥哥！」被憲兵分散注意的路德未能即時抓住基爾，只好跟著跳下去。跳進人海中的二人吃力的追逐著，人潮的阻力似乎比得上怒海巨浪，絕望的低泣和細語不停掃過耳邊……路德頓時頭痛欲裂，他只好扯著嗓子大聲叫喚哥哥，好讓自己保持清醒。

二人一直在人群中掙扎、奔跑，那些無望的吐息令他們窒息，他們就像遇溺一般，瘋狂的抓著、叫喊著。直到一口冰冷的空氣被直衝進肺部，零下十度的低溫凝住臉上的汗珠，鼻頭感到一陣腫脹似的赤痛，他們才安心地癱倒在雪地上，粗喘著氣。

基爾為他選擇傲氣而安心，而路德則為他抓住哥哥而安心。不管怎樣他們已跑了回頭路，再次陷進危險之中，同時也離車站很遠。火車的氣笛聲從遠處傳來，就像剛才那憲兵那樣，宣佈著戰士的命運……


	6. 愛如破滅

Kapitel 06 愛如破滅

(本章有東西兄弟的嘿咻嘿咻, 如有雷請小心迴避最後一段, 建議在看到撲倒的場景時開始關掉視窗哈哈哈...)

過了好幾小時，視覺上的早晨才開始降臨，不過充其量也只是一片灰白。伊萬回望被己方蹂躪過的方向，黑色的灰燼在半空飄動，既迷茫又落魄。灰燼已死，卻連安息的方向都找不著，只能在冰冷之中彷徨地徘徊……

──吶，基爾你引以為傲的翅膀也該如此。

一陣強風捲至，找不著其出處，它就如環鐮般將空中的一切輾碎，捲到天空的消失點，然後白茫的風景中出現一個灰黑年老的身影，他一下子閃到伊萬面前，毫無聲息。老人攤開手，掌心中放著一片黑色羽毛，伊萬歡喜萬分的接下，下一秒老人面無表情的，在狂風中消失。

「基爾你果然留下來了。」伊萬將羽毛收進拳頭中，放到耳邊，一副像接收到什麼的樣子，露出滿足的笑容：「你沒法自己離開的……只要你還有選擇的餘地，就無法捨棄自己的家園。」

「布拉金斯基同志，您要出發到柏.林了嗎？」抬著巨型火箭，癱著臉的可愛少女──喀秋莎詢問道，語氣仍舊呆板。

「我們都一樣，都需要被人迫瘋，而能夠把我們迫瘋的就只有對方。」圍巾青年似乎沒留意到少女毫不起勁的聲音，繼續自我陶醉：「所以，由我來剝奪你的選擇，好讓你不用煩惱吧……」

「布拉金斯基同志，您要出發到柏.林了嗎？」

「啊，當然！不過因為基爾家的人好像有點內閧，令進度比想像中快，所以還有時間把基爾抓回來啊！」

「不過『德.國』也出現在這邊。」

伊萬瞇起眼，笑得更陰森了：「那傢伙來這裡也沒用，他是無法帶走基爾的……應該說，基爾不會容許他留下來，也不會容許自己跟他走。可愛的基爾，他再強再奸詐，都無力改變這個事實呢！」

他很了解自己的敵人，不過只限於對象是基爾伯特。前幾年被他害至求生不得求死不能，還一直哭著問為什麼？為什麼基爾要這樣對我？其實他知道的，也早有人忠告過了，而基爾本身也直認不諱……說為了目的什麼友情也可以背叛，說早晚會讓他看看地獄。他都知道，只是不肯去面對而已，一旦明白了就沒有哭泣的理由，沒有怨恨的理由，沒有報復的理由，也沒有再次見面的理由。

『斯.大.林同志，我可以留基爾一條活路嗎？』

『怎麼了？伊萬同志……你們已沒可能再做朋友了，永遠都沒可能。』話雖如此，上司對自己的要求一點也不感錯愕。

『不當朋友也沒關係，我只想把他放在我一個人身邊。作為什麼也好，變成怎樣也沒所謂，我要的只是他。』

說出這話是在反攻之前。

『是嗎？真貪婪……』上司顯得很高興：『如果打勝了就照你的說話去做吧……不，應該說你必須打勝仗才對！』

某程度上伊萬對基爾的感情很純粹，純粹得可以包容仇恨、愛意、情慾、依賴、妒忌……他就像染上毒癮一般，瘋狂地渴求對方。

「基爾，長久以來我都很了解你，所以你也得了解我……」伊萬又來到一條小村，部下開始四處放火，房子都燒起來，像個大火爐，士兵們的醉意讓氣氛高漲，將心中的寒冷都驅走。反過來說，大家都已經受夠寒冷了，所以他們都以各自的方式取暖。所有人都在搜刮值錢的東西，唯獨伊萬在快樂地自言自語。東普魯士染上了悲哀而且憤怒的色彩，紅紅的火舌在舞動，看起來就像在煽動所有人的心火。伊萬舉起雙手自轉一周，長長的圍巾下罷被狂風吹起，他這一秒對著天空大叫，下一秒又向著火海傻笑。

──基爾，我正在理解你的感受！

──我明白！想讓對方淪陷在自己手中的感受！

──基爾……你愛我吧？我理解到了……現在我破壞著，我在划傷口，看著火在燃燒，我只感到更熱烈更熱烈的愛……

如死物般的少女，喀秋莎木然的望著伊萬滑稽的表現，完全沒有反應。基本上，這個青年跟他大部分部下一樣，已經爛醉如泥了。

「等著我……基爾，等著我……等著我……等著我等著我……」

  
  
  


如囈語的低吟彷彿仍在基爾的耳邊，已分不清是誰的聲音。現時的寂靜讓狂奔之後的心跳無所遁形，不，心臟已不再鬼祟，它很囂張地從內部槌打著胸膛，發出像低音鼓一般的沈響。

這地方靜得像與世隔絕，儘管在自己的地頭，基爾也從沒到過此地。這是一間歌劇院，理所當然的隔音效果非常好，但在沒有音樂的時候，人在其中就跟聾了沒兩樣。基爾就坐在二樓的貴賓席那張紅紅的沙發上，古典味甚濃的雙人座椅，包著酒紅色的絲絨，還有塗成金色的木架。本來這個位置可以看見整個舞台，但因為只有他所在的座席頭頂亮著燈，其他的地方均是漆黑一片。不過基爾沒空左顧右盼，他現在連那個難看的鋼盔都還沒脫下，彷彿連靈魂都還沒收集整齊。

他感到自己有點不對勁，好像有哪個部分不受控制了。亂七八糟……普.魯.士戰士的驕傲，國家憲兵的干涉，見死不救的元首。等等，見死不救？這樣說……自己曾經希望誰來打救嗎？不可能，他不需要誰來拯救，不管是勝利還是死亡，都不用假手於人！可是有什麼地方不對了？基爾想不出來，只感到自己的精神好像不再完整，好像有哪部分被奪走了。奪走了……是誰？啊，還有誰呢？就只有那個混蛋……

「在附近商店只找到啤酒，不過總比沒有的好。」路德從沙發背後冒出，將手上兩支啤酒放在旁邊的茶几上。

看見弟弟的臉，精神好像又集中了一點，應該說是某種激動讓他稍能集中了。他想起要把面前這個金髮青年罵個狗血噴頭，於是就整個人彈起來了：「該死的！你這蠢材為何跟著跳車？」

「因為哥哥跳了我才跟著跳啊！」沒經過半點思考的回應。

「你知道錯過一班車對西線影響有多大嗎？你的腦袋石化了嗎？在這時候你還要當本大爺的跟屁虫嗎？」基爾罵得既狠又不留情面，本來只要他和路德各自回到自己的位置就完滿了。他知道自己撐不了，他知道自己會變得不對勁……也許他是害怕被自己的弟弟發現，才以怒火遮掩一切，包括自身被侵略破壞後的痕跡。

「我知道那憲兵的話刺激到你了……也明白哥哥想怎樣做。也許在之前我仍會認同，但現在這樣做不就等於去送死嗎？」

「你明白個鬼！」基爾扯下頭上的鋼盔，將它憤然甩向路德，後者沒有閃開，讓那堅硬的頭盔直擊向前額，撞出尖銳的鏗鏘聲。

「我們普.魯.士戰士要戰鬥至死，還有一口氣的人都要回到自己的戰場！誰也不准從自己的戰場逃脫！逃兵的價值和屍體沒兩樣！」

哥哥的怒吼令路德也急起來，他始終無法接受那憲兵的話，大概因為他不是「普.魯.士的戰士」。他抬高聲線，吼起來也同帶壓迫：「這不算逃兵！你們不是屍體！你們活著，還可以戰鬥！哥哥你也說過吧？戰鬥並不是不顧一切往前衝，你也說過戰鬥不是等於去死！」

「ＷＥＳＴ，你的戰場是西線對吧？」而對弟弟搬出自己的教晦，基爾意外的冷靜，有別於剛剛的吼叫，現在發問的聲音很平穩。

「……沒錯。」

「你也從自己的戰場逃離了啊。」 銀髮青年的紅眸注視著弟弟，但沒有怒意。

「我是因為聽見哥哥這邊被……」

「什麼理由不重要，你確是從西線逃跑了。」基爾微微昂首，沒有平時邪氣的笑容，但眼神還是一副不饒人的模樣：「雖然有很多沒出息的傢伙想開溜，但本大爺也有很多有骨氣的部下。他們知道自己的家人要遭殃了，仍堅持繼續戰鬥……因為那是他們的戰場！ＷＥＳＴ你是擔心本大爺嗎？但我是不會感謝你的。你是想到我的情況才焦急得立即跑過來，也就是留在西線令你感覺很沈重，而你就是承受不了才脫隊跑過來的……怎樣？逃避後變輕鬆了吧？」

基爾無間斷的說了一大番話，與平日喋喋不休時一樣令人無言以對。不同的是，這次路德真的想不到什麼藉口去否認……正如哥哥所說，自己只是以漂亮的理由去把任性的行為合理化而已。儘管他很希望拯救東線的人，對在西線苦戰的人來說，自己又是何等自私？

大概是路德的表情太明顯了，基爾也收起剛才強硬的模樣，以一副懶洋洋的姿勢坐回沙發上，簡單的再補一句：「快點回去吧。」

皺著眉的金髮青年別開臉，暗地露出悲傷的表情：「你都說到這份上了……看來這場架又是我吵輸了吧？」

「當然是你輸了！」剛剛還很認真的聲音，現在又很孩子氣。

「我會回去西線的，不過……哥哥，對衛國的士兵來說，死亡也許是責任的一種。但對於我和哥哥來說，死亡比逃跑更不負責任吧？所以，我和哥哥也不可以死掉。」

「什、什麼嘛……」基爾選擇在這嚴肅的氣氛中噴笑出來：「一副要抱住本大爺的腿嬌嚷著『嗚哇──哥哥別死別死啊──』的模樣，但配上你這高個子筋肉男的外貌真是滑稽死了！」

「別想像那些糟糕畫面！」

路德一下子臉紅了，但基爾沒打算回望的樣子，只是揚著手。

「知道了──本大爺又怎會死？你說你怕死吧？那就只有勝利可以選了，快給我回去把西線那幾個混蛋都幹掉！」

「乘火車的話還有時間。」路德拿起茶几上那兩支啤酒，把其中一支遞給哥哥：「喝一杯吧，哥哥……雖然這裡沒有啤酒杯。」

兄長接過來，鼻子哼了一聲：「在歌劇院喝啤酒嗎……」

「很滑稽，對吧？」弟弟坐到哥哥旁邊。

「戰爭中多滑稽的事也有，那個蘇.聯鄉巴佬啊……又在拆水龍頭了。他真的以為會有憑空流出水來嗎？死白痴！」基爾所說的事的確很蠢，他想起時也笑得很高興，但路德卻感到心裡好像被刺了一針。

又來了，他覺得哥哥又變得不像哥哥了，然後心底又會感到痛楚。然而，他亦發現這種心情並不是因為戰爭才產生的，因為他覺得這痛楚似曾相識。當他還是小孩子的時候，也曾這麼痛過……為什麼？小時候認識的哥哥，就是原本的哥哥，他不可能認識另一個哥哥，為什麼那個時候的自己會認為「這不是『我的』哥哥」呢？其實他應該早就發現，當基爾提起某個人時，心裡就會產生不協調之感。

「哥哥，你說過在你逃跑時，一直挾持著那個人，駕駛了一段路然後把他踢下車……對吧？」

「咦？是這樣沒錯。有什麼問題嗎？」

「那時候，已經駛至其他蘇.軍無法即時追到的距離吧？」

基爾愣了一愣，又點點頭：「……對啊。」

路德放下喝了一半的酒瓶，打量著哥哥疑惑的表情：「既然是這樣的話，為何哥哥不把他當場殺掉呢？反正敵人也追不上來。」

動搖不定的紅眸突然瞪大，像驚醒似的。基爾臉向路德，但睜大的眼瞳卻似未有焦點。他在心裡也同時質問自己，為何當時不朝伊萬頭部開槍？要是當時開了槍，一切就可以結束了！為何不開槍？不……應該問，為何當時完全沒有要殺掉對方的自覺？

沒等哥哥回答，弟弟已體貼的為他「解圍」了。

「那個人很難纏吧，你一定是急於擺脫他才沒想到這麼多吧？」

「的確！沒殺掉他真可惜！」基爾完全不否認，如果是平時的他，一定會搬出很多理由證明自己的能力很高。

路德把剩下的半瓶啤酒一飲而盡，當酒精在胃部發熱時，腦裡又浮現剛剛在浴室看到的畫面。他開始搞不清，自己認識的哥哥是怎樣的……「認識」一詞對一個國家來說，可能很空虛。單靠無形的時間已足以令國家變得面目全非。其實他在意的不是「他認識的哥哥」，而是「他的哥哥」，一旦感到哥哥不再屬於他，面前的人就變得無比遙遠。

什麼嘛……原來自己也遺傳了哥哥那份霸慾嗎？

「即使我回到西線了，留在這裡的你……仍是我的哥哥嗎？」

基爾看來已感覺到，弟弟的眼中泛著某種不尋常的光，但並不可怕：「我當然是你哥哥了，問這種奇怪事幹嗎？」

路德湊近了一點，盯著哥哥獨有的紅瞳：「不會變成別人的嗎？」

「怎會變成別人了？」基爾納悶，他所理解的似乎與弟弟不同。

「真的？」

「當然了。」

「可是……只要對哥哥做那種事，就會變成別人的了。」

路德的面色很陰沈，驟眼看和平日的他分別不大，但身為兄長的基爾卻在這雙水色的漂亮藍眸底下，找到了失落。

「你在說什麼？ＷＥＳＴ……」

「那個人想把你搶走，所以才對你做了……」

基爾不自由主的將喝剩三分一的啤酒潑向路德的臉，微張的雙唇抖了一抖，身子也往後縮了一縮，這下他終於了解弟弟的意思了。意識到自己的激動行為，基爾抖顫的手才鬆開空酒瓶，玻璃瓶在地上滾動了幾呎，與瓦磚地磨出清脆的聲音。沈默半晌，他整理好思緒，就往弟弟濕透的臉狠瞪一眼：「給我閉嘴。」

路德伸出手，指尖點到基爾嘴角的瘀青上：「我一直猶豫要不要說出口……我感到哥哥好像有一部分缺失了，這不是錯覺，根本沒法無視！因為那個人真的把哥哥給……」

「我叫你閉嘴！」基爾發難大吼，站起來把貼近自己的弟弟推開。他很清楚自己所嫌惡的不是面前這個人……最嫌惡的，只是對方口中那個缺了一部分的自己。另一方面令他抓狂的是恐懼，他沒想到那種「不完整」已經嚴重至連路德也看得見的地步。

高大的金髮青年把哥哥按回沙發上，同時以身體壓著對方。他脫下黑色皮革手套，略帶急躁地解開基爾胸前的鈕扣。基爾當然想反抗，但奈何弟弟的體格比他強壯得多，之前被自己毆打和粗暴對待都只是因為他故意不避開而已。闊大而有力的手將敞開的襯衣和軍服外套一起握著，往外一扯，上衣都被拉到肩膀以下。基爾的上身裸露在空氣中，鎖骨和肩膀一帶都滿是吻痕，胸口和腰部也帶著大大小小的瘀傷和擦傷……對他來說，這是絕不想讓弟弟看見的。他逃避似的閉著眼，極力維護自專似地大聲咒罵：「你這該死的！快滾開！」

路德看著這些傷痕，眉頭皺得更緊，雙手移到下半身，利落地解開基爾的褲頭，後來又發現靴子很阻礙，又轉而去脫靴子。上身沒再被壓制的基爾坐起來，欲痛毆弟弟一拳。卻被路德的右手再次按下，空出來的左手繼續脫去下身的衣物。

「你……鬧夠了沒有？」以往也試過洗完澡後光著身子走到弟弟面前，但像現在這種狀態又是另一回事。

「為什麼要抗拒？我們應該屬於彼此的……這是理所當然的事實。」積累以久的心情彷已成形，路德初次坦然面對他的佔有慾。一直以來都告誡自己要嚴正不苛對待所有事，而對自己的慾望視而不見。這是虛偽啊……然而這虛偽卻騙不過心底的不甘：「我也想要和哥哥……」

聞言，基爾身上的繃緊有一剎那的軟化。他心裡有同樣的疑問，為什麼要抗拒？明明是屬於彼此的兄弟，如果是路德的話，這副身軀應該也能得到淨化吧？說不定那種噁心的感覺就會被治好……

「只要知道你還是『我的』哥哥，我就可以安心回到西線去了。」

路德誠懇的眼神反而令基爾不知如何應對，想不到會在弟弟面前如此狼狽，連基爾本身也感到自己愈來愈陌生了。他不回應，也不抵抗，思想的混亂掙扎已將他重重綑綁。

金髮青年的雙手再次掃向哥哥的下半身，將他的長褲和內褲都脫下來。感到雙腿一寒的基爾抖了一下，但馬上就被撐開大腿。一時間還是無法接受這種姿勢，還來不及反應，已見弟弟的臉正埋在自己的腿間。

「等、等一下！」銀髮青年的臉開始燙熱起來。

「哥哥以前曾叫我用口做吧？」

「那只是……」那只是讓弟弟尷尬的玩笑！

「沒關係。」

「唔……」

感覺到弟弟的舌尖觸上了分身，然後就是雙唇緊緊含住的暖熱，讓基爾的身體又一時繃緊起來，雙手抓住弟弟肩膀的衣布，卻無法阻止他的動作。銀髮磨擦著絨質的椅背，顯得比之前更凌亂，呼吸開始脫離規律，他只能仰起頭，使力的吸一大口氣，卻無法制止自己煽情的吐息。

路德以舌尖感受著哥哥的生理反應，身體還殘留著肥皂的香味，這又再次讓他想起在浴室門外的衝擊。他把頭從哥哥腿間抬起來，被舔濕的分身經已挺硬，路德改而用手去把弄。指尖的力度和舌頭比起來，少了那陣挑逗似的曖昧，取而代之的是更鮮明的刺激。強烈的感受自然傳到基爾體內，本來繃硬的身體已開始微微抖顫，雖然他極力抑壓，但帶顫的呼氣已出賣了他。小時候他很羨慕哥哥的身體，像現在產生非分之想還是頭一次……也許之前都一直在抑壓著。現在眼前哥哥的裸體，不管是四肢還是腰身都比自己瘦，帶著傷痕的肌膚加劇了心中的興奮，這一點為路德帶來極大的罪惡感。

基爾感受到路德的視線，臉龐的燙熱亦漫延到眼下，他乾脆以手臂擋住雙眼去逃避弟弟的目光。但此舉同時也讓肉體的感官更形強烈，而且暴露在空氣中的肌膚已不覺寒冷，薄薄的汗水亦開始從毛孔滲出。

「嗚、唔……ＷＥＳＴ……我……就要……」

「去吧……」

「……啊！」

哥哥的意志還在強迫自己忍耐，路德反而逆著他意，加快手部的抽弄。躺著的銀髮青年，那擋著眼睛的手緊握拳頭，吐息中掩不住輕吟，腰身如抽搐般顫動，他無法想像自己的姿態有多情色，他決不承認……直到慾望壓挎他倔強的堅持。

  
  



	7. 悲哀的背叛者

**Kapitel 07 悲哀的背叛者**

(本篇前半段是東西兄弟的H啊, 過敏者請小心迴避或用力點往下掃遠一點←喂!)

酒紅色的絨毛坐椅整齊排列，注視著空無一物的黑暗舞台，高聳的石柱上，精細的雕花仍舊沈默綻放。寂靜，在兩兄弟之間，比起傷感的輓歌更形貼切。沈澱的空氣披上暗影為它們準備的衣裳，無形的憐憫目光落在縱慾的身軀上，腦海中墮落的狂潮洗擦著靈魂，因衝擊而成的痛楚不斷在提醒著，烙印無法抹消……

被強行進入過的地方仍在作痛，即使現在進出著的只有兩根手指，感覺仍像被牽動傷口一樣。從彼此體溫上的差別，可感到自己被侵犯過的地方散發著溫熱，每當穴口被撐開摩擦時，基爾總痛得倒抽一口。

路德沒告訴哥哥他在其背上看見多少吻痕，但心裡糾結的情緒似乎在指尖明顯地表露出來，他感到穴裡的內壁在抖動反抗著，而且也很燙很紅腫。他可以想像到那個人是怎樣對待自己的哥哥，手腕的瘀痕和背部泛紅的痕跡，明顯是雙手被反綁在後，再從後面直接進入，並且粗暴地侵犯……儘管他極力制止自己的想像，一幕幕暴力支配的場面仍在腦中強制重演。 胸口充斥各種情緒帶來的痛楚，心疼、不甘、憤怒、焦慮

……

「會痛嗎？」

「你不要問我！」十指在絨毛沙發的表面留下明顯的抓痕，到此地步基爾已放棄抵抗，不穩的心律令他禁不住焦急。被討厭的人弄髒的地方，就在弟弟的視線下，心底湧起陣陣沈重的嫌惡。即使路德的手指技術有點粗劣，他也找不到拒絕的理由，正確來說他應該接受才是。

「看來我還是不太會做，手指……不太……」

「不需要做這種無謂事，快點進來吧。」比起難耐的催促，基爾的話更像是命令。他認為被路德填滿的感覺，會讓一切重歸完好，會讓一切像從沒發生……儘管他知道沒可能，至少想暫時驅走那種肉體被奪的感覺，所以驀地很渴求屬於德意志的體溫與基因。簡直就像一頭走進他人地盤的動物，急不及待要將對方的氣味沾在身上，掩飾自己違和的身體。

「哥哥，不要這樣，這樣對你的身體還……」

「囉唆！」在這種時候，弟弟的體貼反而令他難受，他坐起來推開路德，急躁的雙手解開他的褲頭，扯下內褲，一手握住弟弟早已有反應的分身：「你是女人嗎？蹭磨什麼？又不是要你被插！」

基爾突如其來的舉動讓路德一時反應不來，跌坐在沙發另一邊的他似乎反被壓制了。幾近全裸的哥哥撲在他身上，牢牢的瞪著他，他知道自己傷了哥哥的自尊……對峙的姿勢維持良久，基爾終於垂下頭，他退後並蹲在地上，臉部埋到路德的腿間，將路德微微充血的分身含在嘴裡。他的動作毫不含糊，從一開始己是戰鬥模式。

「等一下……哥……喂！」

平日強壯有力的路德在情急之下，一手抓著哥哥頭頂的頭髮想阻止，但挎下之人只皺起眉，舌尖挑逗的感覺有點狂暴，似乎帶點橫蠻地要榨取對方的慾望。路德不敢相信高傲的哥哥能做出這種事，心裡湧起罪惡感的同時，又感到一陣亢奮。

基爾雖知道怎樣用口做，卻沒有實際經驗，做起來的技術跟路德的手指差不多，當那地方的前端頂到喉嚨時，他只感到一陣反胃。不過這種刺激無疑已令口中的陽具脹大變硬，因此他的動作亦愈來愈困難。

任他平時的嘴巴有多鋒利，在這種事上卻不如想像中自如，看著弟弟已經勃起的分身比之前粗長不少，強烈的慾望突然流過全身。於是他將口中的肉棒抽出來，猛地站起再挎到路德的大腿上。

「即然你說想要本大爺，就給我乾脆一點。」基爾一手按著弟弟的肩膀，一手伸到身後，將弟弟的分身前端探到細小的穴口，確認已進入後，閉上眼深呼吸一口，就整個人一下子坐下去。路德大大的吐出一口氣，順勢抱住哥哥的腰。基爾則死命忍住不發出聲音，粗重的氣息傳到路德的耳邊，靜止數秒，他調整呼吸，雙手抓著路德壯實的上臂，並向他擺出和平常沒兩樣的笑容：「我要動了啊。」

「哥哥……唔！」

「呼……」

雙臂感覺到十指抓得很緊，下身被夾得更緊，那種刺激並非自瀆可比擬，同時他也想像到哥哥應該很痛。但在弟弟面前，基爾只是緊皺眉頭，拼命的忍耐著，同時讓體內的粗大東西一次又一次的挺進深處。

「……夠了！哥……」路德將哥哥緊抱起來以阻止他再動，但對方卻推開他……然後雙手按著他的臉側近耳背位置，略帶急躁的吻下去。再一次被基爾反常的行為嚇到，當路德回過神來時，二人的吞頭已纏在一起，一陣陣快感已從舌尖直達腦門，不甚強烈，卻令人心癢難止。

基爾的吻就如他的性格一樣不講理，橫蠻又貪婪地需索著。他不肯定身體的慾望，只知道自己想在弟弟身上尋求些什麼……他覺得只要附上弟弟的氣味就能令他心安，而不完整的部分也不會再感痛楚，而他也會回復原本的自己，也可以像往常一樣背負起驕傲而戰鬥。

分不清是誰的唾液沿咀唇滑下，狂吻著的銀髮青年終於稍微放鬆，從弟弟的唇上退開數公分的距離，但他濕潤而暖熱的氣息仍未停止與對方的纏綿。壓低的沈啞聲音帶著微喘，作出近乎懇求的挑釁……

「你還在等什麼……ＷＥＳＴ，不敢做嗎？」五指抓著對方後腦的金髮，臉又再湊近一點，每說一句話兩雙嘴唇都會觸上。基爾以強硬的挑逗姿態，讓快要失控的心火漫延到路德身上：「口裡說想要卻不敢做嗎？連上一個人也做不到嗎？別說是『德國』了，你連一個普通男人也不如……死白痴，膽小鬼，你有的只是一副強壯的空殼！」

「……」路德不語，但水色的雙瞬似露出灼熱的凶光。

「連自己的東西都不敢搶回來嗎？沒出色的傢伙……不用多久，這世上就再沒有屬於你的東西了！因為喪家犬什麼都不配擁有！」

大吼過後，基爾激動的喘上一口氣，但他也再沒有喘息的機會了。一隻闊大有力的手抓著他的後腦，隨之而來的就是比剛才更狂暴的吻。他感到弟弟的舌尖如著魔一般，反過來在口腔內肆虐，根本沒有讓他反應的餘地。他不相信弟弟曾和誰這樣接吻過，不過，都不重要了……

至少弟弟的怒火已經被燃起，這是一發不可收拾的戰爭，唯有瘋狂才能令人無懼、無情地走下去，對……憤怒吧，暴走吧。我們的殺意不用伏特加也可以狂燃！

基爾感到一陣失重，背部重重的撞到地上，疼痛與冰冷即時滲進皮下以至骨頭中，但體內蘊釀之火猛地咆哮，一瞬又將寒意撃退。發熱的掌心架在頸上捏住喉嚨，還有點迷濛的紅眸微微張開，看見弟弟臉上掛上一臉惡魔似的表情……這也是他初次看見那個可愛又過度認真的路德維希，以這種恐怖來壓制自己。即使身體很難受，卻意外的心安……

就在感覺快要窒息時，那隻手微微放鬆了。然而，這並不代表基爾能得以喘息，因為另一手已抬起他的腿，馬上就往他體內猛烈的衝擊。痛苦的呻吟衝破喉嚨，淚水也不受控的奪框而出，感覺有如被貫穿一樣，同時，他也覺得自己被淨化了……

本能地掙扎的手抓到背上，背肌下的刺痛又令路德反射性的抓住哥哥雙腕，使力按在兩旁地上。先前一直抑壓著的他，此時慾望卻如傾瀉般無法收拾，用力的進出，抽動一輪再挺到最深處……燙熱的內壁吸得他很緊，同時那熱度亦令他不由得加快動作，哥哥根本無暇注意他的目光，倔強的雙眼流著淚，透紅的臉看起來有點昏沈。

吐著呻吟的雙唇，因滲落的唾液而泛起光澤，如此的表情，令路德心跳加速得吃不消，只能以更激動的抽送來排解那份瘋狂……同時，亦難以否認那種佔有對方的滿足感。現在他就在哥哥體內，現在……哥哥是屬於他一人的。

「哥哥……叫喚我吧，說你是屬於誰的？」超乎自身想像的支配慾化成邪惡的扯線，對哥哥作出不敢相信的霸道舉動。有力的手在基爾本已泛瘀的手腕再次捏出一道瘀痕，即使如此他還是沒有反抗，也許對他來說，這種以傷痕掩蓋傷痕，以痛楚淹沒痛楚的感覺，反能給他自尊。他自己也覺得可笑了，做愛可以挽回自尊嗎？

總覺得不想再考究了……弟弟的挺硬分身更帶狠勁的衝擊，彷彿要把一切動搖心理都擊碎。他無法再把持，身體已早一步回應了，感覺自己將對方吸得愈來愈緊，然後當對方的慾望衝破收縮的壁道時，全身彷如重心一離，同時伴隨一種崩潰感。

「ＷＥＳＴ……啊！啊……住手……啊啊！那裡……ＷＥＳ……」被頂到最深的位置，基爾的腰反射性的撐起，以路德的體力來說，到此地步似乎還綽綽有餘。瞬間抽出再使力衝到深處，被衝散的感覺令身體不受控地顫動，從路德鼻頭掉下的汗珠落在基爾臉上，與淚痕連成一線。亢奮不能自已的路德吐出一聲短促低吼，以更大幅度抽插，被按壓在地上的銀髮青年的呻吟近乎慘叫。

無視低溫與寂靜的二人，放縱地燃燒。不管是誰，都不得不沈溺在這背德的熱度中……因為他們害怕熄滅，害怕成為雪地中黑髒乾瘦的柴枝。有些無形的意念，比炭化的木柴更脆弱，所以必須以殘暴的方式去留下烙印，才能緊記自己是為什麼而存在。

「哥哥，你還好吧？」已整理好衣服的路德，一臉膽憂的望著捲縮在沙發上的基爾。在完事之後，他就把哥哥扶到沙發上……癱倒著的銀髮青年，雙膝屈曲，上身披著自己軍服的上衣，赤裸的雙腿暴露在冷空氣中，沾上的精液已大致清理，冷卻皮膚底下薄滲出凝血的瘀紫色，和真正的瘀傷交錯在一起，看起來慘不忍睹。

「剛才……一定把你弄痛了吧？」

「囉唆，有可能不痛嗎？插那種地方……」基爾看起來不像在埋怨，他以帶著倦意的姿態坐起來，披在肩上的衣服因此而滑落。裸身毫不掩飾的攤坐在路德面前，即使已經發洩過，這個壓抑的金髮青年還是忍不住掃視了一下。

他覺得哥哥好像比之前瘦了一點，還是自己變強壯了？在他心目中哥哥明明是打架了得的戰鬥狂，但剛剛竟然可以一手握下他的手腕……這種狀態，留在東面真的可以平安無事嗎？

「快穿上衣服吧，會冷。」滿懷心事的路德將上衣再次披到哥哥身上。銀髮青年沈默了片刻，就乖乖的穿上襯衣、褲子，然後是外衣，再扣上腰帶。最後他整理好襯衣的領口，指尖停在鎖骨前，自言自語的吟道：「啊，對了……鐵十字弄丟了。沒差……」

看著感覺精神有點渙散的基爾，路德愈來愈放心不下。儘管他說只要和哥哥做一次就會自己回到西線，但當二人一邊離開歌劇院時，一直沈默著的他只感到強烈的矛盾。

「其實你做得到……對吧？當體內的血液沸騰，反映在肉體上的瘋狂，在這種時候就是力量。」基爾直視著前路，眼框上的紅腫似乎還未消褪，不過表情卻非常沈靜：「對叛徒和敵人也一樣，沒必要留情。

就如炮彈一樣不長眼睛，只要殺敵就好了……一個國家的存亡，永遠離不開殺戮，誰不夠狠就是誰敗！」

「我知道……」剛剛沸騰的感覺，現在仍有殘留。

某程度上基爾說得沒錯，戰場上不是你死就是我亡。一直跟隨著哥哥並每天期待長大的他，漸漸搞不懂為何要成長……為何成長就要消滅他人，再被他人消滅。上司也是一樣……不斷屠殺他人，失去人性的目光見證著生命消散的同時，卻愈來愈彷徨。

為什麼會變成這樣子呢？

「哥哥，你說……這場戰爭完後會怎樣呢？」

「誰知道啊！」不出所料，基爾不加思索就回答：「本大爺只知道打勝仗的人想怎樣就能怎樣。」

「的確。到時候……可以由我來作決定……」

假如到了那個時候，我希望從此不再有戰爭。

這樣想會被罵嗎？

當哥哥覺得無聊時，我可以作打架的對手，所以……

能停止這種荒謬的戰鬥嗎？

撲面的寒風像在強烈抗議，細小的霜雪如針頭刺痛著臉龐。

「我現在要回火車站去……不管怎樣還是要先離開這條橫街，這段路就一起走吧？」請示過後，哥哥沒有拒絕。但對於要將他留在東線，路德內心依然掙扎。彷彿要說的話早已說完，一路上基爾難得的安靜，平日熱鬧的街道變得一片冷清，積雪埋沒了石磚原有的紋理和色彩，眼前的一切都顯得異常蒼白。

白霧從口裡呼出，即使戴著手套，指頭仍然刺痛，今年的冬天特別寒冷。路德只想春天快點到來……也許他已將風雪想像成伊萬的翅膀了。他知道伴著那傢伙的冬將軍很難纏，只望能撐過這個寒冬，待氣溫回升時對物資的需求也會稍為減少。然而，因為這場戰爭所有的部門已元氣大傷，彈藥和糧食一直消耗也是不爭的事實。

沈思著的時間永遠不知不覺，二人已來到作為主通道的大街上，也就是他們要分道揚鑣的地方……兩兄弟沈默對望，卻只有路德的眼神愈來愈悲傷。

「怎麼又變回這種表情啊？太噁心了……ＷＥＳＴ你少來了！給我頭也不回的滾回去吧！」

「我……其實……」面對固執的哥哥，第一反應永遠是語塞。

「那是你的戰場，要是逃避的話我饒不了你。」大概基爾早就猜到弟弟會動搖，雖然平時完全不可靠，但他還是最了解路德的。他不會沒發覺弟弟對這場漫長戰爭的抗拒，只是，現在的敵人並不是懷著那種平和之心就可以輕易對付：「絕不能容許他人的背叛！同時也不可以背叛那些全心戰鬥的傢伙……還有，背叛本大爺。」

聽見最後一句話的路德猛地抬頭，對上那雙銳利的紅眸。而那雙瞳亦反映著自己不夠堅定的雙眼，二人的眼神在彼此注視中漸漸同化，最後路德苦笑著嘆上一口氣：「哥哥你的自信到哪裡去了？」

「什麼？」基爾歪一歪嘴，明顯不爽的樣子。

「以前你總會說『不愧是本大爺的弟弟』之類的……」

「你這白痴！」基爾伸長手往弟弟的額角拍打一下：「幹出這種不成熟的蠢事，再不回去收拾殘局的話，別想本大爺認你作弟弟！」

被罵的路德心裡反而鬆一口氣，因為哥哥似乎又回復平常的樣子了。他邊以五指掃平後腦被抓亂的金髮，邊「反駁」著：「哥哥才是，別再讓我分心了！明明身為兄長卻老給我麻煩……」

「ＷＥＳＴ，你想找碴嗎？」

「對啊，因為哥哥喜歡打架嘛。」

「嘿！」

基爾揚起嘴角，抬手揮拳，正正打在路德伸出來擋格的掌心中。

溫暖的手心，留著未被冰雪洗禮的感覺，基爾保持著這個姿勢，定格了良久，才慢慢垂下手來。當他正想叫路德快點去車站時，一輛己方的吉普車狀甚狂野的衝近來，巨大的車輪捲起積雪，白色的雪粒在車身的四個角落揚起四個龍捲。未知來者何人的二人，神經一下子被揪緊，然後那輛車在十多米外的地方打了三個轉，終在二人面前剎停。

「路德維希大人！」車後坐著三名步兵，並中一人脫下鋼盔。

「是你？」看見士兵的臉，路德稍為放心下來，回頭向哥哥解釋：「沒事的……他們是我最信任的部隊成員。」

基爾揚一揚眉，踏前幾步：「怎麼連你們都來這裡了？」

「基爾伯特大人！」三人看見基爾，就馬上緊張起來：「不好！請您快點逃跑！我們已盡最大能力趕來了……但恐怕也不及他們快！」

聞言，路德只感到一陣不安，眉頭亦一下子鎖得很緊：「你們說什麼？『他們』又是什麼一回事？」

「說清楚一點，本大爺到底要逃什麼？」

士兵深呼吸一口，似是股起勇氣的樣子將話一口氣吐出來：「元/首大人已下令逮捕基爾伯特大人了！秘/密/警/察應該已進入東普/魯/士搜尋大人的行踪了……還說如果大人反抗就格殺勿論！」

面對這驚人的消息，基爾沒有太大反應，只是瞪了一瞪眼。

反而是路德馬上就抽起部下的領口：「你們胡說什麼？元首怎會下這種命令！哥哥他一直為了德/意/志堅持到現在！為什麼會這樣？」

「大人……我們也很難接受，元首說基爾伯特大人已跟敵軍的伊萬．布拉金斯基接觸過，很可能會成為背叛國家的存在……」

「開什麼玩笑！」怒火一下子燒上腦門，路德搖晃著對方，高聲咆吼起來：「這是哥哥的錯嗎？為何從一開始不派援兵來東面？」

「你這白痴在吼什麼？別自亂陣腳。」意外地冷靜的基爾一手抽著弟弟的後領，將他扯回來：「這種命令很合乎那個男人的性格。」

「哥哥……」路德回頭，他驚訝向來衝動的哥哥竟可以如此沈著，但當對上目光時，才發現哥哥本已泛紅的雙眼，比剛才更紅了。

「很抱歉，路德大人您還是快點離開這裡吧……要是被秘/密/警/察看見你，一定會天下大亂的。因為您本來就應該在西線那邊的……」部下以歉疚的目光往基爾一瞥，又冒死的向路德懇切請求。

正當路德又要開始咆哮，基爾將他一把推向吉普車的車尾，而三名士兵亦合力將他扯上車。意識到哥哥想幹什麼，路德激烈掙扎，回頭抓著車尾的欄板，與按制他的幾雙手拼命角力。

「你想怎樣？知道這種事實後，我還可以當什麼事也沒發生的回到元首那邊嗎？一直以來為我們戰鬥，寧死不屈的你……為什麼元首要這樣背叛哥哥你……這是什麼道理？」

憤怒與悲愴的聲音發出一連串的疑問，基爾沒打算回答。心裡似乎有答案，只是可笑得說不出來而已……大概是被捨棄了吧？這樣想著的基爾反而更加倔強的昂首：「你們！就算要用綁的，也要給我把這傢伙帶回西線去……否則，就算本大爺死了，也會回來取你們的命！」

「遵命！」

無名的士兵果決回應，夾著積雪的車輪再次高速轉動，路德狂吼著，眼巴巴地目送哥哥的身影迅速遠去。只見銀髮之下那張囂張的臉如往常一樣，嘴角往一邊揚起，雙眼無比自信，最後還向自己舉出拳頭……不消十秒，剛剛還觸摸到的人已看不見蹤影了。

心裡充斥著沈重的失落感，驀地，從剛剛離開的地方傳來兩聲槍鳴，將路德的心狠狠揪起，再重重丟下。足足兩秒的空白狀態令掙扎中的他跌坐下來。然後，他又再次失控的呼叫著「哥哥」，三名部下用盡全身之力壓著他……令人心碎的嘶叫，傳不到遠方，已被高速衝撞的冷風撕裂。


	8. 被放逐的真理

**Kapitel 08 被放逐的真理**

世界的一切本處於沈睡，能喚醒所有的只有慾望，還有絕望。而這兩種感情剛巧同時充斥在伊萬的生命裡，又剛巧來自同一個人。那種烈痛一般的悸動，甚至令他坐立不安……踏在東普.魯.士的土地，每走一步都通向狂喜，火燒得愈旺，內心就愈瘋狂。

「布拉金斯基同志，要稍為在商店搜掠一下嗎？」

紅.軍步兵露出貪婪的目光，對於在故鄉生活清貧的人們來說，這裡簡直是寶地，各式各樣值錢的新事物，是長期征戰中的最大安慰。

「嗯……」伊萬又圓又大的紫色眼瞳轉了一轉，又露出燦爛的笑容：「不知為何總覺得繼續前進會有好事呢！」

「請問是什麼意思？」部下看起來明顯的失望。

「我感到我要找的東西就在附近……」伊萬自顧自的說著，沒理會一臉納悶的部下，繼續步行前進。

肉眼看得見白茫的前路，身體已習慣零下十度的低溫，帶污的圍巾在他身後飄揚。在厚厚積雪之上，他的步履愈來愈輕鬆，腦裡反覆思念著某人的身影。那人一頭短得清爽的銀

髮，如遍地白雪般閃亮，深邃的紅眸無比自信，充滿生氣的眼神，對當初鬱抑陰沈的他，是多麼的震撼……甚至可以說被懾住了。

如上司所說，他們的關係已壞至無法再成為朋友了。不過是基爾教會他的……不一定要成為朋友才可以在一起。有「在一起」的人，等於擁有陪伴自己的人，而想擁有的話就去掠奪。

『本大爺很強！想要的東西，只要輕輕露兩手就能得到了！』

『你這傢伙哭哭啼啼的很煩嘛！就不能堅強一點嗎？』

『你啊，煩死了……別再讓我看見你的臉！』

『你又來了嗎？真是麻煩……』

『笨蛋！大鼻子！你真是天真……國家之間哪有永遠的朋友！』

回憶起基爾一次又一次的埋怨，伊萬卻會心的露出微笑。他在高興，因為他們再不是朋友……不再是那種「沒有永遠的朋友」。

「同志，比起油盡燈枯的普.魯.士，德.國才是主要目標。」舉著火箭炮的少女在伊萬身後數米的地方跟隨著，以平淡的語氣作出建議：「德.國似乎已跟這邊脫離，要完全衝破東部防線也只是時間上的問題。」

「不用急，除了衝破，我還要在這裡留下痕跡。」

「痕跡？我已經在這個地方留下很多『傷口』了。」

伊萬笑著搖頭：「妳不覺得燒房子很悶人嗎？我根本不在乎什麼財物……擁有全部不是更滿足嗎？不需要一點一點的去偷唷！」

從俄.羅.斯一路走來，已算不清這條路有多長了，到現在一起前進的人依然多不勝數，但在自己的身體裡，所有靈魂的消逝他都感覺得到。因為殤逝也是傷痕的一種……他是這樣數算著身上的傷痕，為每一條傷痕考慮著報復方式，這樣日子才不難熬。

所以他認為自己和基爾的感情不如朋友這般簡單，這應該是近乎痛恨的執著、近乎妒忌的愛意。深不見底的感情，令人可以寬容到放生對方跟弟弟道別，又沈溺到以痛楚去換取報仇的快感。

扭曲的心意讓內心抽搐，心臟狂跳不止，呼吸困難……身體如被轟炸，精神彷彿慢慢偏

離正軌，他感到自己如被真理放逐，又或者，他根本從沒活在正道之上。不過在盛燃的慾望底下，他已不再感寂寞了。

「現在大家都在一起，世界都在注視著我……我已經不再是那個無力的小孩。我……已經強大得令基爾也想擁有，不過基爾是個無情的壞蛋，他會隨時丟棄擁有的東西，因為他擁有多。」儘管喀秋莎不會有反應，伊萬仍舊自我陶醉地對她喋喋不休：「如果是我的話，一定會一生留在身邊……所以還是由我來擁有他比較好！」

「！」少女突然佇足，將聲音壓得很低：「前方有敵軍。」

經喀秋莎提醒，伊萬才閃到一旁商店的廣告牌後，然後他聽見兩人從橫街步出後的談話聲，但詳細內容聽不清楚，不過他很清楚其中一人是基爾。同樣躲在廣告牌後的少女低聲問道：「確認是普.魯.士和德.國，要攻擊目標嗎？」雖然這是她的任務，但當然被阻止了。

這時，該方向傳來刺耳的引擎聲，他探出半個頭察看，只見基爾和路德身邊停了一架吉普車，他們和上面的士兵似乎在爭論些什麼，好奇的伊萬一直靜觀其變……過了沒多久，就聽見男人的吼叫，還有那輛車疾馳而去的聲音。才幾分鐘之間的事，那個街口只剩下銀髮少年，他

面前的積雪被吉普車鏟出了一團難看的痕跡。

「基爾……」看見想念的人已經近在眼前，能夠形容伊萬此刻心情的就只有興奮和喜悅。那個熟悉的背影現在似乎有點失落，他生硬地垂下高舉的左手，垂頭站在原地，似乎未有任何行動。

然後，伊萬急促的心跳突然亂了一拍，下一刻即聽到兩聲槍聲。

回過神來的伊萬再次抬起頭，獨自站著的銀髮青年已跪倒在地。看見此情此景的伊萬，沒由來的渾身抖顫。一名穿著德.國軍服的男人推開前方其中一間商店的木門，以手槍指著倒地的基爾……剛才那兩槍似乎射中了右腳和左臂。那個男人似乎對基爾說了什麼，又再次朝他開槍，這次基爾真的完全倒地了。

事隔不到一秒，在場再次響起三發槍聲，當伊萬意識到時，他發現自己已舉著手槍，還看得見槍頭一閃即逝的白煙。同時，在街口中倒地的也變成兩個人。因為有喀秋莎作掩護，伊萬全不避忌的跑過去……

剛剛襲擊基爾的男人伏在地上抖著，一陣焦躁流過伊萬心底，他的手亦反射性的再開一槍。然後，男人不再抖了，雪地以他的頭顱為圓心，慢慢滲出血色。後方兩間店舖突然傳來爆炸聲，伊萬一驚回頭，只見喀秋莎站在路中央，以唇語說「伏兵已清除」。

但伊萬並未鬆一口氣，他連手槍都丟下就撲到縮捲在地的基爾身旁，將他扶起。因為動作過於魯莽，受傷的銀髮青年迷糊的悶哼一聲。

這次重遇二人並沒任何眼神接觸，因為基爾已正陷入昏迷狀態，中了剛才那一槍的他，左邊的上身都被鮮血染紅。伊萬以沾血的手，帶著抖顫撫上基爾漸無血色的臉，剛剛的震怒引發他的殺機，槍聲餘響早已消散，但心情卻久久未能平復。

在這麼近的距離，要取基爾的命實在不難，對精銳的德.軍來說沒可能做不到。但那個人開了三槍都故意不打要害，像要存心折磨他一樣……的確，在這個國家的軍人有不少都有這種傾向，但當被虐待的是他要佔有的人時，心裡就不由得湧起怨恨。

「本來最頑強的敵人，為什麼會被自己同伴攻擊呢？」喀秋莎無聲的站到伊萬身後，以一副漠然的語氣，問起這個悲哀的問題。

「不可原諒……」伊萬的前髮因風吹而擋著眼睛，顯得異常陰沈。他抱起已失去知覺的銀髮青年，向聞聲趕至的同伴走去。雙唇一直狂顫著，在喃喃自語：「我差一點就失去你了，那些德.軍果然都是該死的……幸好……幸好來得及……」

憤怒，漸漸轉化為恐懼。伊萬停不了抖顫，如果基爾真的死在德.軍手裡，那一切就完了……一路苦撐過來的理由，就全都沒了。對他來說，這種結果比死更可怕。

  
  
  
  
  


喉嚨非常乾渴，他嘗試咳出來，發現聲音已沙啞得不能辨認。部下遞來了水壺，路德無意識的喝了幾口，躺著喝水的他，讓水都沿臉側流到耳朵去。背部感受著道路的顛簸，視線中只有不變的灰暗天空，零聲的雪慢慢飄落，半掩著眼皮。

如造了一場不太真實的夢，當精神稍能集中時，吉普車已經停下。他跳下地面，儘管腳踏實地仍然不太相信剛剛發生的現實。然後路旁一班駕著自行車的少年吸引了他的目光，因為他發現每輛自行車的車把上都裝著不尋常的裝置。

「那不是反坦克手雷嗎？那些孩子是要幹什麼？」

部下面有難色，猶豫了半晌，還是如實報告：「這也是剛下的命令，所有可以利用的戰鬥力都要派上用場，就算是小孩也不例外。」

「已經……淪落至這個地步嗎？」胸口似乎被壓得更緊，胃部傳來一陣抽痛，他大嘆一口氣，又迫自己挺直背部。但一轉眼，他又看見另一面出現一幕駭人的場景，只有幾歲大的一群小孩，拿著隨手拾來的樹枝和鐵管，玩弄著堆放在地上的屍體，而有大部分也是穿著德.軍軍服的。這次他真的鐵青著臉了……

「那邊又是怎麼一回事？為何同胞的屍體會像垃圾般被棄置？」

部下咬一咬唇，又湊近路德耳邊輕聲細語：「那些都是因叛國罪而被處決的人……現在就算說出認為我軍會輸的話，都會被處決。」

聞言，路德逕自走向那些逗弄屍體的小孩，他本想勸他們停手，本想告訴他們這樣做是不對的。但這些都是違返上司的想法，讓這種小孩聽進去，豈不是害他們和他們的父母被處決嗎？

他感到自己正踏在失序的漩渦上，引領著人民的自己，不知不覺反被惡意所引領。哥哥……哥哥那樣毫不動搖的戰鬥，卻得到這種結果……這就是連哥哥都不知道的殘酷現實嗎？不，當時得悉元.首要逮捕自己的哥哥，流露著早已覺悟般的眼神，經歷多場戰爭的他，陷入孤立無援之境，沒可能猜不出元首的盤算。

那麼，戰鬥是為了什麼？路德突感疑惑，他不知道自己應否再戰鬥……他不知道。然而，他也走不出這漩渦。

孩子們看見板著臉的路德，都嚇得一哄而散。

「我現在看起來……有這麼恐怖嗎？」

「路德維希大人？」

「不，沒事。」路德無聲的輕笑一聲，沒錯……他就是恐怖，如上司所願他變成一個恐怖的國家，世界的敵人。不管他此刻在想什麼，在世人眼中他已是一頭猙獰的惡魔。

『對於我和哥哥來說，死亡比逃跑更不負責任吧？所以，我和哥哥也不可以死掉。』他忽然覺得自己那番話說得太輕易，但這就是責任。

腦海浮現出當時最後一眼看見哥哥時的模樣，還有部下們死命把自己抓上車的樣子。那些真正關心自己的人，就是他要負責任的對象……內心的沈重已揮之不去，但路德覺得自己要背負所有的重量，繼續前進，說好了……不能逃避，也不能死掉。

「我們偉大的路德維希大人，原來您在這裡。」一把感覺很公式化的男聲，將所有人的思緒揪回現實。回頭一看，一名戴著黨衛隊領章的軍官正向路德敬禮，清楚可見其袖底繡著「ＳＤ」字樣。換句話說，此人是秘.密.警.察。這些警察的存在對現在的路德來說，就如一根尖刺。

「有什麼問題嗎？」路德極力裝成平常沈著的樣子。

「有關昨天送給大人的消息，我們已派部隊到東普.魯.士搜捕令兄。」

逮捕對象的弟弟像披了一重面具似的，一臉冷酷：「這個我知道，那現在抓到了沒有？」

腦裡突然閃過一種想法，如果哥哥被捉回柏林，至少也不會落在敵人手中，到時只要想辦法把他救出來就好了。

「是發現他的蹤影，不過遇到強烈反抗。」

聞言，路德擺出一副責怪的憤怒表情：「那即是讓他逃了嗎？」

「請放心，接下來向您報告的是最新消息。」警察臉上泛著若隱

若現的微笑，看起來冰冷得像沒有靈魂：「根據從東普.魯.士傳來的報告，基爾伯特．拜倫修米特已被當場處決，叛國之徒已經不存在了。」

「處決了？」短促的反問，尾音收得很緊撮，為了掩飾抖顫。

「怎麼了？您臉色不太好。」

「抱歉，沒事……因為他始終是我哥哥……」

「我們很遺憾。」秘密警察的聲音聽起來毫無歉意，這當然也是公式化的詞彙：「其他叛徒很快也會被肅清，元首和大人可以放心。」

「知道了，你可以下去了。」

「我們尊貴的大人，您為了德.意.志精神大義滅親的情操，實在令人敬畏。」警察再敬一個禮，就轉身離去了。他們的眼神總是如此堅定，步伐也沒半點歪斜，反而是路德深受打擊。也許放眼四周都只有黑暗，人只管往前走就好，他們深信前方根本沒有任何絆腳石。忘記自己身

為人的人類，將無意義的肅清當作絕對的榮耀，在他們眼中親情已被淡化……又怎麼可能想到國家之間也會有兄弟之情？

大義滅親。

如果這樣的形象能給予人民希望的話，哥哥會體諒嗎？所有極痛的感覺，彷彿都在與哥哥分別時消耗殆盡，再一次被事實衝擊的路德，感到難以置信的冷靜。眼前所有事物都蒙上了灰調，這是一個冰冷得連悲傷也哭不出來的世界，眼淚都被低溫凝結，活著的人只有在愈來愈嚴苛的生活中，表現得愈來愈麻木。

  
  
  
  


在絕對的低溫底下，只有兩層衣服根本擋不了風。

渾身冷得發抖，四肢從未端開始慢慢疼痛麻痺，真正的冰冷都是由難熬的痛楚開始。

積雪傳冷很快，只要瞬間倒下去，彷彿全身都會結冰，但身體的幾個地方在散發著熱度，他知道知道在流著血……不過太冷了，他恨不得鮮血再流得兇一點，流遍僵硬的全身。

即使閉上眼睛，剛剛那一幕還是不斷重演。對基爾來說，中槍並不可怕……不過被自己的同伴蓄意攻擊倒是第一次。子彈打進身體的時間很短，痛楚往往是隨後滲出的，那種痛既漫長又難纏。右腳撐不起來，在他意識到之前已跪倒在地上，他反射性的轉身，果然是秘.密.警察……

『嘿……你們可真快啊……』基爾以右腳為重心蹲著，左手因為中槍而用不了，大概對方也是故意射他的慣用手吧？

『看來您已知道我們的來意了，基爾伯特大人。』

『真諷刺啊，你們本是本大爺引以為傲的部隊啊。』基爾一臉平靜的笑著，打量著曾經是自己部下的男人，那張臉多冷酷……

『您也一樣。』

『哼……現在才拍馬屁就不必了！』

『這是真心話，大人。』警察微微躬身，再次抬頭時，眼裡充滿極寒的殺氣：『不過您現在已沒用了。』

『……！』面前再響起槍聲，他感到自己被一股強大的衝力猛地一撞，整個人即時倒地。他看得見自己貼在雪地的左邊身體滲出更多血來，身下的積雪都是紅色的……意識開始被暈眩所紛擾，只有痛楚與現實連接。基爾知道這次也沒打中要害，對方是故意以這種折磨人的方式開槍的，想到這裡，基爾無力的揚起嘴角：『真……惡劣……』

『這是多得您的教導。』

是嗎……你們這班該死的……

基爾覺得自己已經在咒罵對方，卻沒有說話的實感。只聽到幾下槍聲，還不知道有沒有中槍的感覺，但他已先入為主的覺得自己全身已中彈了……那群變態，不管哪一邊都是變態，真想把全世界都幹掉。

然而，在迷糊中，身體又感覺一陣暖意。傷口被牽動，痛不欲生，但那層冰冷卻消失了……好像有某個人在抱著自己，抱得很緊很緊，是個大塊頭，鼻息都吹到臉上，噁心死了，而且還一直抖著抖著。

不過，很溫暖……暖得令人不想張開眼。

「是……誰……」基爾內心在問，這次卻清楚感到自己喉嚨在震動，還有真實的聲音……雖然聽起來很微弱，一點也不像自己。眼前的風景有點出乎意料，他感到自己睡著軟綿綿的床，天花板上精緻的吊燈明顯不是辦公室的玩意，窗簾上的碎花圖案，充滿著家的感覺。

回家了嗎……怎麼有種久違了的感覺？像忘記自己的傷勢似地，基爾以很大的動作坐起來，但當以左手借力時就馬上痛得慘叫，重重的倒回床上。

「基爾！你終於醒來了？」床邊突然冒出一個人頭，大概是一直伏在近床尾位置，所以剛才沒留意到。他龐大的身影完全擋住燈光，骯髒的圍巾垂到被子上，一副難掩喜悅的樣子。

果然又被這混蛋抓回去嗎？不過，即使逃過了仍會被自己的上司抓……完全的無望令基爾表現得很冷靜：「這裡是……」

「這裡仍是東普.魯.士的民居，你一共中了三槍，不過傷口已經治理了。」伊萬笑得很高興，雙手撫著基爾略帶蒼白的臉，熱情的親吻著：「那些礙事的傢伙一個被我殺了，其餘的都被喀秋莎炸了唷！」

基爾實在不明白為何這個身為敵人的笨蛋要這麼高興，但諷刺的是被同伴捨棄了的自己，竟然有一刻會為伊萬這個反應而感安慰……為何要如此激動呢？反而身為當事人的自己卻好像過於平靜了。

『哥哥他一直為了德.意.志堅持到現在！為什麼會這樣？』

『知道這種事實後，我還可以當什麼事也沒發生的回到元首那邊嗎？為什麼元首要這樣背叛哥哥……』

事實上，心裡痛得要命，弟弟代替自己吼出來了。自己一直以來也教導下屬，為達到目的，即使被視為麻木不仁也沒關係……那些人類做錯了嗎？他們只是照自己的教導行事而已。那麼錯的是自己嗎？他也只是貫徹普.魯.士的意志，只為自己留下勝利與死亡這兩條路。

不過，他還是輸了……所以說，得不到勝利的話一切都沒意義了。

搞什麼……現在痛苦個屁！

對於上司的想法，基爾最明白不過。他確實不驚訝，所以他認為路德是因為想得太天真才會受到打擊……然而，他卻發現，弟弟每句咆哮，都令他眼框發熱。自己被背叛了啊。而這就是被背叛的感覺……

紅眸色澤依然鮮艷，卻不見焦點，伊萬沈醉地凝視這雙眼眸良久，那種空洞令基爾看起來就像死物。作為一個國家被上司放棄了，留下來的形體，充滿缺失的哀傷感。伊萬任性地無視心中的矛盾，他說過要將這個人當擺設放在身邊，而現在……他得到了。

充滿迷戀的舌尖，游過基爾帶瘀的嘴角，舔濕乾裂的雙唇，再扳開牙齒……濕潤的聲音從二人的唇間滲出，床上的人想別開臉，但伊萬按著他的前額，給他更深更重的吻。


	9. 墮落的形式

**Kapitel 09 墮落的形式**

厚厚積雪令前路不再平坦，吉普車駛得左搖右擺，被捲起的雪潑灑在車窗上。基爾和伊萬二人坐在後座，而司機席和助手席的紅.軍則間中以俄.文對話著。從行車的方向，基爾可以確定他們正向柏.林進發。因為以前與伊萬是友好關係，基爾也聽懂部分俄文……伊萬和部下對話的

大意是，要比美.國搶先攻陷柏.林。 ****

車程從清晨到傍晚還沒結束，當經過一條小村，所有人都下車休息時，伊萬仍舊坐著不動。因為人氣減少的關係，基爾覺得車內愈來愈冷，但不停灌著伏特加的伊萬看來完全感覺不到，他的臉微微泛紅，說起話來還散發著濃烈的酒味。這讓基爾覺得很噁心，但好死不死的那個纏人的傢伙，以一條沈重的手臂搭過他肩膀，距離近得幾乎臉貼臉。

「很臭，別靠過來好嗎？反正本大爺也逃不了！」 ****

從被救回來的那天起，他幾乎每分每秒也得對著伊萬。因為腿部中槍的關係無法自如地走路，要從敵陣中央再次逃脫應該是沒可能了。而最令他無力的是因為那個讓他反抗的理由已經沒有了，就他一人暫時脫險也不能扭轉局勢，就他一人脫險也只能被當作背叛者。 ****

他有點灰心，又有一點想賭氣……所以他哪裡都不想去。

「可是基爾看起來很冷，令我有點不忍心嘛……」

「要你管！本大爺現在是戰俘啊！」

基爾一臉煩厭的將對方推開，但事後他只覺得自己很蠢。哪會有戰俘如此強調自己立場的？

「正因為戰俘的一舉一動都得由我來控制，所以我現在要你乖乖靠在我懷裡。」伊萬的語氣帶著笑意，然後一手抓著基爾受傷的左肩，強行把他按在自己胸前。被牽動到的傷口咬著唇，強忍著痛楚，但被對方喝過的伏特加瓶口粗暴的塞進嘴裡，反抗不了的基爾被強灌著烈酒。 ****

好一大瓶的酒，基爾也不知道自己喝了多少，只感到喉嚨、胸口和胃部如被火燒，就連呼吸的空氣也充實著嗆人的酒精味。 ****

「咳……咳！」最後，氣息無法再屏住的基爾嗆到了，將口裡的酒都咳到伊萬的褲子上。他喘了幾口，空氣依然灼熱，同時也感到雙眼和臉龐在迅速發燙起來……一抬頭，暈眩感已令全身發軟。 ****

「怎麼樣？身體暖和下來了吧？」

「混蛋……」

始終還是被咒罵了，不過因為對象是基爾，所以伊萬感到心頭一陣快意。戴著皮手套的五指抓著基爾後腦的頭髮迫他抬頭，再將酒強行灌下去：「被自己人捨棄了，與屍體沒兩樣的你…現在最需要的不是體溫嗎？我不想抱著和冰塊沒兩樣的東西，所以快給我熱起來吧！」

「咳…住手！唔……嗯！」基爾以僅有可用的右手抓著伊萬的前臂，卻無法如願的使出力來。渾身燃燒的熱度彷彿將所有力氣都燒光，然後五指連對方的衣袖都勾不住，就被甩往車窗那邊。半躺在座椅上的基爾背靠著車門，頭無力的側向一邊，當臉龐觸到冰冷的玻璃窗時，他

才知道自己的肌膚已發燙到什麼程度。而且腦袋感到異常昏沈，目光亦出現間歇的失焦。 ****

伊萬將剩下的伏特加都一口飲盡，然後丟下酒瓶，再脫下手套。

看著迷濛地癱倒著的基爾，嘴角泛起玩味的微笑：「對你來說還是太強烈了吧？就連我那些部下，喝了這個份量也難保清醒呢！不同的是……我們就算不清醒，手腳還是充滿力量的，像吃了燃料那樣。」

「該…死……」基爾已弄不清自己有否張著眼，他嘗試用右手撐起身體，但身體根本完全不聽使喚，連一根指頭也控制不了。

伊萬將身上的厚外套慢慢脫掉，爬到基爾身上，將他胸前的鈕扣一顆一顆的解開。因為對方根本無法反抗，他可以慢條斯理地行動，還有細心欣賞那臉帶醉又不安的表情。 ****

「基爾的心跳得很快呢。」 ****

要完全不表現出心急，對伊萬來說有點難，貪婪的指頭已伸進基爾敞開的襯衣內，撫上那暖熱起伏的胸膛，並逗玩著他的乳頭。以指尖搓揉著、以指甲調弄著…… ****

不知是伊萬的撫弄還是酒精的影響，基爾感到心跳愈來愈紊亂，只是一點點的挑逗，身體已擅自作出過敏的反應。他吃力地想把正常的意識找回來，但肉體卻將清醒的那部分徹底粉碎，所有掙扎苦撐，在伊萬面前都變成一種誘惑。通紅的臉掛著痛苦的表情，在愛撫底下無意識地喘息著，失焦的雙目滲著濕潤的光彩，和平常的他相距甚遠。

「……啊、啊……住手……」

當感到身下被類似手指的東西插入時，基爾才意識到自己又陷入什麼境況，在他迷糊之時，下身的衣物都被脫掉了，而且對方那不知兩根還是三根的手指不太溫柔的在蹂躪著細小的穴口。而這次基爾感到身體的反應和之前不同，有點無法受控和無法忍受的樣子，更甚的是他沒意識到自己正吐出怎樣的聲音。

「吶，你現在的樣子真捧……我從沒見過如此性感的基爾喔。這才是你真正的樣子吧？嗯？」

「胡說……才不是……」

在否認的同時，基爾又自覺的喘著，嚴梧來說他已經搞不懂現在所謂的自己……到底是否存在了。感覺仿似有另一個靈魂從體內冒出來，將他完全侵佔。

「基爾這個地方被我以外的人進入過吧？瞞不過我的喔……」伊萬帶著壞心的笑容質問，同時曲起被內壁吸住的三根手指：「你真壞，才放生你一會，就馬上跟弟弟亂來了嗎？你的慾望果然可怕啊！」

「這是因為你太髒，跟誰沒關係……就是討厭你！」

「哦哦？」伊萬的反應看來很逗趣，絲毫看不出心裡下沈的感覺。唯有那猛地抽出的手指顯露了一點怒意。

「…呃……」因對方抽出的速度太快了，身體不適應那陣空虛感，分身也飢渴似地以發熱的充血回應。不甚清醒的紅眸微張，看見對方已解開褲頭，露出陽具來。

「看來你需要我幫你解開這種嫌惡呢……基爾從不在意自己會被誰嫌惡，因為你認為怨憤地懷恨在心的人多是喪家之犬，終有一天也會在『本大爺』的面前跪下。」金髮青年帶著微笑，雙手撫上對方結實的腰身，然後自己的腰使力的往前一擺：「基爾果然說得沒錯！」

「嗚──！」

粗大的硬物一下子插到深處，還未來得及做心理準備的基爾發出一聲破碎的悲鳴。帶淚的紅眸瞬間瞪大，看見的是陰暗車廂中對方晃動的身影，從第一下被插入開始，對方的攻勢保持著同樣的猛烈。二人的身體與車門、車頂不斷撞擊，整架車都隨著他們的動作而搖晃。 ****

因為酒精的關係，身體的承受力一直下降，同時又異常敏感。基爾併命強忍，然而愈是忍耐，全身以至腦袋就愈感燙熱，一直以來鍛鍊的意志力在此時彷彿都耐不住高溫。 ****

看著對方由倔強的表現中慢慢崩潰，伊萬就愈感興奮，心臟過快的跳動令他腦袋也有一種飄遊的感覺。彷彿已不再需要平衡，他任由身體向四周撞擊，只管下身一直向基爾緊迫的體內進攻侵犯。狠狠的推進，不留空隙，強硬的注滿……一邊發洩，伊萬的嘴角也沒停止過上揚，粗重的呼氣從他鼻子裡大聲哼出，二人的呻吟在狹窄的空間中循環交錯。

「啊、啊……啊！」基爾吐出又是痛苦又是狂亂的呻吟，雙手在伊萬的身上亂抓，將他的衣服抓得歪歪斜斜。然後對方再一下用力的衡擊，又令他慘叫一聲，雙手掙扎似的一扯，骯髒的紅.軍軍服上發出「啪咧」的破裂聲。 ****

「真是……我的衣服已不能再破爛了！」

伊萬無奈的將分身抽出，將對方的身體翻過來改為俯伏狀。 ****

基爾的頭重重的撞到車窗上，更重的昏沈感令他的臉貼著冰涼的玻璃窗並無力地往下滑。下一秒，小穴再次被粗暴的撐開侵入，他又激烈地昂首吟叫。從後面進入的感覺比剛剛的更深，伊萬的十指陷進他臀部的肉中並往兩邊扳開，好讓自己的陽具能陷得更深。

「啊…啊啊！」狂暴的衝擊令基爾感到自己快要被沖散，痛楚與火熱難以承受，無助的手抖顫著抬高，卻沒有東西可以讓他抓，結果變成一拳頭打在玻璃上…… ****

「咦？基爾要打破車窗讓大家都看見你這好色的模樣嗎？」施暴的金髮青年笑問，又握住對方的雙腕，彎身貼到他的背上，下身繼續用力推進。基爾縮起身子，前額鑽到座位上，這種姿勢令他有種腦充血的感覺。淚水和唾液都滴在座位上，不知從何時開始全身都在滲汗，濕潤的軀體在皮革椅套上磨出「吱吱」響。

喉嚨已經又乾又痛，卻還吐得出連基爾自己也覺得不堪入耳的呻吟、哭叫……他記得伊萬有射進自己體內，但好像還沒結束。忘了在什麼情況下，他又變成躺卧的樣子，他看得見車頂，還有自己高舉的雙腿。那人長著不少肉的大腿與自己的臂部碰撞出清脆的聲響，但更甚的是自己的叫聲。經已沒留意雙手到底怎樣了，身體就像一個人偶任由對方擺弄，僅有的力氣都只能用來呻吟與喘息……

該死的國家！該死的酒！ ****

之後怎樣呢？基爾不太記得了，大概昏過去了吧？

醒來時車已經在行駛了，身上好像披著一件沈甸甸的衣服，但全身的肌膚仍有一種裸著的感覺。他張開眼，看見自己滿佈瘀痕和吻痕的大腿，還有伊萬的厚大衣。他微微一動，股間傳來一陣被撕裂過的痛楚，同時後腰也很酸……而且，他感到體內好像留著很多東西。 ****

舌頭無意識的舔一舔下唇，才知雙唇都已經乾裂了，而舌尖也分泌不出唾液了。他抬頭，從倒後鏡中看見自己憔悴的臉，雙眼又紅又腫的，令他差點認不出自己來。

「早安基爾，我們馬上就進入柏.林了囉！不過喀秋莎她應該到了。」

「啊……」基爾張開口，以為自己說話了，事實上他只發出一聲沙啞微弱的低吟。

「喝一點吧。」

被扭開的水壺送到嘴邊，乾渴的基爾心急的喝了幾口，然後嗆喉的酒味令他咳了好一陣子。 ****

好不容易才回復正常呼吸，他倦透的倚在車窗前，空洞的紅眸看著無比熟悉的景色一直後退，感覺屬於他的一切也在不斷溜走，歷史……已在身邊匆匆而過，留在永遠無法回頭的後方。

就這樣永遠失去了嗎？

感覺異常的不真實，如造夢一樣，殘酷的事實降臨時，往往不如想像中震撼。在此刻，他分不清自己是醉是醒，似在淌血，痛楚卻時遠時近讓他迷惑。

「看來我們會比美.國更快攻到柏.林呢……怎可以被那傢伙搶先？」野心勃勃的表情慢慢浮現在伊萬臉上，說得興起，他又一手將基爾擁過來，給他貪婪又充斥苦澀酒味的吻：「呀，忘了跟基爾說呢！在把你從同伴手中救出來時，我們已用他們的無線電發出你已被當場處決的假消息了……所以現在回柏.林也不用擔心唷！」

聽見完全不像安慰的話，基爾只是默默垂眼。

這樣說，ＷＥＳＴ應該早已收到這個消息了，倒還好……這樣他就不會再為自己做出魯莽的事了。不過，他一定不會原諒元.首吧？那傢伙會做出什麼事來呢？怎樣也好，要是他還跟著上司一起瘋下去，鐵定會滅亡。而現在，也只是比最壞好一點點而已…… ****

隔著密閉的車窗，難聞的焦味輕輕透進，大片小片的黑色灰燼開始飄進視線中，無處不在。像黑翼之鷹往天空的盡頭翱翔，一去不返，只留下破碎的黑羽，於沈鬱的灰煙中凋零。

**   
  
**

********

**   
  
**

被完全染紅的藥綿棄置在盤子上，室內都充斥著來自自己的血腥味。一圈一圈的紗布圍在身上，看不見傷口但痛楚依然鮮明。

「抱歉，路德維希大人……麻醉藥快用完了……」 ****

軍醫臉中充滿歉疚，路德無心責怪，但他愁眉深鎖的臉卻無法令氣氛緩和：「不必浪費在我身上，留給真正有需要的傷兵吧。」 ****

「大人。」一直緊隨自己的部下將灰綠色的軍服在背後攤開，路德將一條手臂伸進袖洞中，但單是這種作已令他痛得咬唇。 ****

「大人受傷不輕，請不要粗勞……您只要交給屬下去做就好了。」僅剩的忠心部下欲幫他將軍服穿好，但對方拒絕並站起來。 ****

「只要再次被那個叫喀秋莎的女孩發現，我大概也會一籌莫展……我已經變成一個無能為力的可悲國家了，你們也沒必要再賣命。」

認為至少應該自己穿好軍服的路德，忍著背部裂傷和燒傷的痛楚，將衣鈕扣好，並束上皮帶。剛剛他還在奮力抵抗西線上美.國英.國等盟軍，冷不勝防就被俄.羅.斯的喀秋莎突擊成功，好不容易才保住性命。然而，看到東西二線的敵人同時出現眼前，他已預料到自己的結局了。 ****

雖然元.首始終堅持要戰鬥至最後一兵一卒，多日來仍未搜到上司蹤影的路德，已經對他毫無恐懼了。在毀滅性的絕望當前，一個神經質的人類又算什麼呢？

心底只留下一點點的相信，更多的是對現實的覺悟，還有對自己存亡與否的深思……

「大人，現在我們想回頭已太遲了。蘇軍已經開始佔領柏.林，平民都不肯讓軍人進入防空洞……因為對方要將我軍趕盡殺絕呀！」部下說得輕描淡寫，還自嘲似地笑起來：「明明一直都被我們保護著，現在卻被這樣對待……真是太過份了，哈哈！」

「是嗎？有這種遭遇啊……」路德心裡不感憤怒，也不感可笑。

只覺得內心無比沈重，現在被人民抗拒的自己，處境變得和基爾一模一樣。他開始理解，為何得知上司要對付自己時，哥哥為何沈默不語。當感到一切苦戰皆是徒勞，一直被認為是必須的自己轉眼變成多餘之物，漫長戰鬥中的疲累會一下子壓到身上。

那是多麼的悲哀……悲哀到要笑出來。

所以被人民從防空洞中趕出來的士兵，將絕望憤怒的心情發洩出來後，都會露出空洞的笑容。

「也許到最後，不用我們請求，都會被關進又黑又窄的地方去。」

有士兵捲縮在角落，以無力的語氣低吟著，然後有人歇斯底里地否定，並抽著那名士兵的領口，一拳一拳的毆下去。大家都在崩潰啊……路德開始懷疑，自己是不是從一開始就做錯了？現在這種結果又是誰的願望？診療室內的吵鬧聲讓他頭痛又胃痛，於是他打算離開。 ****

才剛打開門，一名傳令兵剛好就衝到門前，手上拿著一封信。

「路德維希大人！蘇.軍的伊萬．布拉金斯基要求談判。」

「伊萬？」

儘管滿心已被無望的怠倦所侵蝕，聽見這個名字時，路德還是渾身一顫。得知哥哥被那個人蹂躪過時的怨恨，又在內心重燃……他一臉凝重的接過那封信，然後深深嘆上一口氣，將信件對折兩下收進褲袋內。

「大人……那傢伙到底想打什麼主意呢……」

「他不需要打什麼主意。」路德的反應很冷靜，他回頭從直立衣架上取回厚絨大衣，穿在身上：「反正大局已定……」

眾人看著他們的國家大人面不改容地打算赴約，全都無法反應過來。他們內心並非不緊張，而是覺得要阻止的話也沒有能力，沒有理由。看著無懼的金髮青年離去的樣子，他們伸出手，想說些什麼，腦子卻想不出一個字詞…… ****

也許就如路德所說，大局已定，一切話語全無意義。最黑暗的惡果降臨之時，先前一切偉大的價值，如今都被當成垃圾般拋開，他們甚至會蓄意的踐踏……以逃避自己枉然付出的傷害。

孤獨的身影，在破落的大街上踱步，不歪不斜，就如平日的他。然而，他的家已經面目全非，和青年的身軀一樣傷痕累累。一個國家儘管滿目瘡痍，他依舊存在，哪怕是一點點的痕跡……事到如今，路德仍未想像出自己消失後會是何種光景，因為他知道等待著自己的，應該是

漫長的活罪。從出生到現在並沒經歷很長的時光，一個國家的死亡對於他來說太遙遠了……每到生死時刻，他都會懷疑，哥哥真的死了嗎？

沈思之中路程也不經不覺的變短，路德馬上就來到約好的酒館門前。建築物的頂層已被轟走，但一樓的門面尚算完好。他拿出信件再比對一下地址，確認無誤後反而有點疑惑了，因為四周固然沒有己方的士兵，但同樣亦沒有一個蘇.軍。 ****

不過他自己也說了，伊萬．布拉金斯基不需打什麼主意，因為大局已定。站在被燻黑的木門前，路德只感到胸口被沈沈壓著，因為接下來一定是場令他胃痛到要死的會談……他整理一下衣服和領口，確認頭髮沒有一小撮的凌亂。這就是所謂的尊嚴──在死敵面前至少不要表露出狼狽的模樣。 ****

就算要自殺，也要將軍服的每一顆鈕扣扣好，一枚勳章也不能少，將德意志的驕傲完完整整的帶到地獄去。然而，在推開門的一剎那，心裡閃過一絲希望。

他希望基爾會和那個人待在一起……這又是多麼矛盾的期望啊？

雖然仍舊是令他痛苦不堪的事實，但至少這樣還算活著。哥哥……哥哥會原諒他嗎？只要還活著，也許有一天可以重新開始，這種想法很天真嗎？那為何那些手無寸鐵，躲在防空洞的人們，即使背棄國家仍要活著？為什麼……這些人類再長壽，可能都等不到重生的那一天。 ****

然而，有不少堅強地戰鬥著的軍官卻自殺了。連哥哥也將死亡視為和勝利同等重要的榮譽……活著、戰鬥、求存……到底一切是為了什麼？

木門完全打開，在路德面前的是一名金髮男子的身影。他就坐在最中央的桌前喝著一種透明的酒，而室內任何地方都沒有其他人。

看來他的期望落空了。

桌前的人笑得燦爛，在厚衣下顯得肥腫的右手揚了揚：「你來了啊？快過來坐下吧，路德維希君！」

雖然身上也不缺污跡和傷痕，但看起來明顯春光滿面，比起在斯.大.林.格.勒那張失神流淚的臉相差甚遠。深邃的紫眸張開，直視著路德眼圈上的藍眼睛，那副眼神竟也變得如此的銳利、懾人了……


	10. 該死的春天

（有肉）

**Kapitel 10 該死的春天**

無人的酒吧看來意外的寬闊，街上沒有行人，在酒吧之內只有絕對的死寂，面前那人的吞嚥聲明顯得讓路德想像到酒是如何流過他的喉嚨，經由食道進入他的胃部……這樣聯想著的他，胃部開始痛起來了。

「酒的存貨還有很多，你不喝嗎？」

「你要和我談什麼？」路德盡量不表現出憤怒，他坐得端正，面露威嚴的表情，開門見山的問道。

「用不著如此拘束啊，我對你沒興趣，我恨的只是基爾。」斯.拉.夫青年將喝到一半的酒放到桌上，語調非常輕鬆。嘴裡說著對基爾懷有仇恨，但感覺上心情似乎非常好。不管對方想法如何，聽見哥哥的名字後，路德無法抑止內心的下沈。

不悅的感覺已從他的話語間滲出：「那你想要什麼？」

伊萬以手背托著一邊臉，笑說：「要你投降。」

「你說什麼？」

一陣怒意流過心底，路德知道這是最真實的反應，然而，這也是他早已做好的覺悟。

「雖說我對你沒興趣，但也不能讓你逍遙在外嘛……看你現在一副要赴死的駕勢，沒可能沒做好覺悟吧？」對方的語調真是太意氣風發，但路德自己也無可奈可。

「我不能輕易答應你，你得讓我跟元首商量。」

「你就不要管他吧？他鐵定不會答應的唷！」

伊萬所言非虛，路德一瞬間覺得很失望，自己的上司竟也被敵方國家看透了。然而，他還得冷靜：「這是我們國家的事，不管怎樣決定的仍是我們……至少現在我們還未戰敗。」

「對，你說得對。」伊萬諷刺似地大力地點頭：「不過……大家也想早點結束吧？對你來說結果是一樣，但我可不要被美.國他們搶先啊。我，才是主導國。」

斯.拉.夫青年的每句話，都表露出他霸道的氣勢。本已強壯的路德看著這個人，感覺他好像更加強大了……青年淡紫色的雙眼很清澈，眼神背後的黑暗、血腥、仇恨、野心，一切都毫無保留地展示人前。

「換句話說，我也可以投向另一邊，對嗎？」

「沒錯！不過我再說一次，我對你一點興趣也沒有，到時候你就去他們那邊吧？」看著路德強撐的模樣，伊萬內心又冒出殘酷的想法了：「我可不想再看見你的臉，你害我本來嚐到嘴邊的基爾都失去了！」

「……」聞言，鎮定的臉上出現了明顯的扭曲。

「他竟然會被德.軍殺死……我打擊可大了。好不容易才追到他身後，能抱的只有冰冷的屍體……你知道嗎？我是多麼想以鐵鍊銬著他，張開他的雙腿，整個晚上不斷、不斷的強暴他…」

「住口！」受不住對方的挑釁，路德激動地槌桌大吼。

「你在激動什麼？是你令我希望幻滅了喔。」伊萬露出失望的表情，又將大瓶的酒灌下。到瓶口再次離開嘴邊時，路德仍然沈默，於是伊萬就繼續說下去：「你沒有憤怒的權利吧？對自己也好、對基爾也好……一切都是你們自找的。你能做的只有承受。」

「這次會談的重點是要我投降吧？要洩憤的話日後不愁沒機會。」對方不留情面的話讓他窒息，路德將坐著的椅子移後一點，打算站起。

「剛才不是說過了嗎？我恨的是基爾……真可惜呢，你看起來很英明，要是早一點捨棄基爾，現在也不會成為世界的敵人。」雖然路德沒有基爾那麼衝動，但惹怒他的方式不外乎是用言語刺激。伊萬本身並不算口齒伶俐，不過他感到自己佔盡上風同時，在心靈上也變強了。

口口聲聲說恨的不是路德，卻無法停止折磨對方……也許他對這個人並不是憎恨，而是妒忌。當知道基爾用弟弟的身體來淨化自己後，他更是小器得在那人體內裡射了三次。

「這只是你自以為是的看法，不過我告訴你，我從沒想過要捨棄哥哥！至於為何會變成這樣，我想我沒必要向你解釋。」不管是怎樣的解釋，路德都無法接受……經伊萬一言，看來哥哥的死已是鐵一般的事實。這令他感到無限絕望，同時對投降一事充滿矛盾。

一切都應該結束，但對哥哥的內疚感卻束縛著雙手。

「你們……真是沒緣份的兩兄弟啊，我也很難過啊，明明跟基爾在兒時就已經認識了。」伊萬的聲音中滲出哽咽，他手放胸口，上揚起的嘴唇有點扭曲，然後眼淚就率直地流下來：「太過份了……不是嗎？為什麼非得要變成這樣不可？」

這眼淚大概是真的。至少他最初認識基爾時，從沒想過會變成這種結果……他是真心希望二人能夠一直當好朋友的。今天他已衝破一切，得到他想要的，但傷過的地方，就是傷了。

路德亦因這出乎意料的反應而愣住，心臟像被扭作一團，然而就算他有多痛，就是流不出淚來。他自命完美的民族驕氣，竟連悲哭的資格都剝奪了……此刻，他反而露出自嘲的笑容：「我不懂你的難過，反正活在這樣子的世界，沒有人不難過。」

「你們真像啊……」伊萬吸一吸鼻水，又以骯髒的手袖抹去眼淚，重現冷酷又天真的笑容：「不過從今以後你就要孤獨一人了。」

以殘酷的一句作結，伊萬笑著離坐，在離開酒吧前，他又友善的留下一句「會耐心等待他宣佈投降」。

  
  


＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

  
  


現在基爾身處的不是什麼牢籠或是拘留所，只是一所位於柏.林的普通民居。這裡是四樓，還能清楚聽見街外的聲音，不過外面的人全都說著俄.文。熟悉的地方充斥著他國的語言，反映著一個既悲哀又諷刺的事實。露台的花都開了，外面除了人語就是鳥嗚，陽光透過薄紗窗簾斜

照進來，真是一片風和日麗，美好的春季……

基爾嗤之以鼻，從心裡咒罵著：該死的春天，真不留面子！

也許對全歐洲而言，這真是一個雨過天晴的春天。而自己就是蠻不講理的暴風雨，現在雨已落盡，殘留著的水窪亦在陽光下蒸發……基爾雙腳被手銬鎖住，安份地住在餐椅上，三餐也吃著他熟悉的食物，傷口也開始復完，身上的衣服很乾淨，一切也很安穩，沒有東西讓他分心……他僅是存在著，在這個地方感受著一切榮耀的沒落。

然而，從他的臉上從不會找到戰敗者的頹喪，每天只是有吃的就吃，沒有特別抵抗。

「基爾，我回來了！」

高大的青年推門進來，其實他歡快的腳步聲早就從樓梯傳進來了。只消大大的幾步，他就來到背向大門的基爾身邊，他未有任何迎接的反應，動也不動的坐著。然後伊萬就彎下身，以強硬的力度吻上對方的嘴，兩雙唇使勁的磨擦，舌尖撩開那閉合的唇齒，直纏上那冷淡的舌頭。又是那陣伏特加的苦味，這時基爾才聽到對方果然拿著一瓶液狀物體。

狂熱的吻結束後，伊萬又跳到露台那邊，突然興奮的大叫。

「花開了啊！好可愛！如果是向日葵的話就更好了！」

「……」基爾連頭也不抬一下，任由對方一頭熱。

然後露台外的青年又慢慢的走回來，將手上半瓶伏特加遞給基爾，並笑著下令：「喝完它。」

銀髮青年接過酒瓶，冷漠的抬頭：「不是說伏特加很短缺嗎？」

「對啊，不過既然是我很喜歡的基爾，沒關係吧！」伊萬倚在餐桌邊，歪起頭注視著基爾面無表情的臉，嘴角和額上的傷痕已減褪了不少。看見對方不動，他又再重覆：「來，一口氣喝光。」

如果不服從的話最後還是被強灌，基爾自己也很清楚，於是他仰起頭，豪快的將伏特加灌進去。喝了好幾次，他也漸漸學會閉氣，到完全喝光時，他也只是輕皺著眉。

「很好。」伊萬取回酒瓶，然後又在旁邊的玻璃櫃中取出另一瓶酒，份量不多，瓶子與伊萬的手差不多大。他又將酒遞給基爾：「喝光。」

「這是白蘭地……」兩種烈酒混在一起，恐怕會醉得很恐怖。

「很刺激吧？我無時無刻都在想念基爾性感的模樣啊……」

「嘖。」早料到對方的惡趣味，基爾不悅的，再次以豪邁的姿態一口氣將烈酒喝光。因為酒力太強，當他放下酒瓶時，臉龐已在發燙，而心臟亦非常紊亂。

「我剛剛見過你弟弟了。」

「！」伊萬突如其來的一言，令他的心跳漏了一拍。

「他憔悴了很多呢，完全不行了……看著那樣的他，我也沒興緻去折磨他了。」倚桌的青年朝基爾踏近了一步，二人現在相距約有三呎：「我沒告訴他你還活著，看來他真的以為你死了。」

「是嗎？」基爾反應冷淡。

「他應該很快就會宣佈投降了。」

「那又怎樣？」

「哈！你們的反應一模一樣呢！」伊萬拍手大笑了幾秒，但從心頭湧上的妒忌讓他的眼神扭曲：「不過他好像很後悔呢……要是早點捨棄你的話，說不定可以爭取多一點時間守住柏.林啊！竟然被哥哥這樣子連累……當時最熱衷的是哥哥，但最後連弟弟都挎掉了呢……」

基爾的臉已經通紅，但呆滯的目光中似乎還留著某種堅持：「你這蠢材……真是不懂編謊話。要是ＷＥＳＴ他懂我這種小心眼的想法……他也不會淪落到這地步啊……」

「你仍很有信心嘛……基爾。」伊萬嘴角一抽，笑得有點不爽。

「至少現在……本大爺可以肯定……他沒有這種想法……」

基爾的確說中了，結果還是這兩兄弟最了解對方。此刻伊萬只感到心裡酸溜溜，但基爾就在自己手中，這個是不爭的事實。強烈的佔有慾衝開了心門，將那種露骨的瘋狂洶湧而出。

他從口袋掏出鎖匙，將基爾雙腳的手銬打開，著他站起來。

看起來不太清醒的銀髮青年以餐桌借力站起。

「全脫掉。」

對這個指令，基爾皺一皺眉，但無力的雙手還是解開褲頭，束不著腰部的褲子一下子滑落到腳踝，然後他將內褲褪到膝蓋的位置，一鬆手，內褲也跟著滑到腳踝處。接下來是襯衣，當他嘗試鬆開鈕扣時，才發現指頭抖顫不止，體內的酒精令他無法進行這種微細動作。

「太慢了喔。」

內心煩躁的伊萬一手將基爾上身的襯衣扯破，再拉過他的手臂，踢開睡房的門將他甩在地上。

基爾悶哼一聲倒在睡房的地板上，這陣強烈的晃動令他感到天旋地轉，眼前的東西都像處於地震般，搖擺不定。而伊萬則跨過他的身軀，坐到床邊，再命令道：「過來我這邊。」

「嗯……」全裸的基爾縮著身子爬起來，手按著臉的他看來非常難受，還一直在輕喘。

他看著床上模糊的影子，嘗試站起來，但雙腳還未伸直，已向前跪倒了。混酒的副作用似乎比想像中強烈，大腦已不懂判別對方的說話，只知道要接近床上那個人。於是基爾一邊難過的低吟著，一邊爬到床邊……

對伊萬來說，基爾這個樣子當然非常誘惑，他忍不住解開褲頭，讓基爾的臉埋到他的胯下。然後一手抓著對方後腦的銀髮，一手將陽具放進他口裡，開始主動地帶動對方侍奉自己。

「嗯！唔……唔……」本已頭昏腦脹還要被這樣晃動，而且還被粗大的肉棒頂在口裡，基爾不斷哼出痛苦的聲音。因為不能用口呼吸，他就喘得愈來愈急，連帶地身體也愈來愈無力。基本上基爾整個人已軟垂在床邊，只是頭髮被抓住而已。

「很沒精神呢……基爾，我不要看見這樣的你……」

說著，就把分身從對方口中抽出，然後抱起基爾丟上床。

「…啊……」

全身乏力的銀髮青年伏在床上，也沒有嘗試爬起來了。於是伊萬就從後抬起他的腰和臀部，然後直接進入。被突然挺進的基爾終於有點激烈的反應，發出凄厲的慘叫。紅著的臉一直貼著床單無法抬起來，他下意識地想抑壓，於是咬著床單，但當伊萬完全脹大的分身再次挺入時，他也再忍不住要呻吟出來。

未經前戲的小穴非常的緊而窄，而插入的力度也會加大。對基爾來說這無疑很痛苦，但受酒精影響，身體似乎又出現生理反應。此時，雙臂又被人從後扯著，虛軟的上身因此而懸空。因為腰部沒被固定的關係，他更加清晰地感受到伊萬全身的力度，他就像要貫穿自己那般猛力抽送著。

基爾不清楚自己是不是閉著雙眼，只知道淚水一直的流，他連抑壓悲鳴的力氣也沒有，即使已喘得難以呼吸，喉嚨還是死命地吐出吟叫。

不知過了多久，他感到後背已躺到軟綿綿的床上。雙腳大大張開，然後又再次被進入了，基爾迷糊地張開雙眼，他看著伊萬也同樣裸著，凌亂的劉海遮蓋雙眼，滿頭大汗的他也在喘著氣。那個人在繼續侵犯著、衝撃著，同時又撫弄著基爾的分身，令本已倦透的基爾再次被性高潮支配。

沒錯，是高潮……被這個死敵的凌辱和玩弄之下……

這大概也是放縱的一種。走到盡頭，什麼都沒關係了。

路邊的花圃在春天開滿鮮花，完全無視人命的凋零。疾馳而過的一輛汽車抗拒這個事實似地，為整條路留下一陣廢氣……沒有人留意到這輛瘋狂的車，也沒有人關心它的去向。

對德。國來說這是個黑色的春天。

收到元首多次隔空傳送的拒絕投降指令後，路德終於無法按捺。

他透過某些軍官得知上司的實際狀況，那個男人就在帝國總理府的地底歇斯底里著……士兵的精神和體力已到了極限，只有那些「狂熱者」仍未清醒，留在這個國家的就只剩下愚蠢的妄執與理性的覺悟了。

在這種矛盾之中，路德感到連腳步也被拖著了……他極力要求與上司交涉，但在前線的人卻只聽到那種仿如夢話似的強撐，什麼在東南部的集團軍會迎救他們。路德一直求見，一直就被這種荒謬的回應拒於門外……

下車後，衝進帝國總理府的路德直奔往地底，但他發現整個氣氛意外的平靜。很多人都醉倒了，地下的房間凌亂不堪，滿地的食物包裝與空酒瓶，感覺就像狂歡完一般。這樣的情境令路德感到非常意外，他以為元首會與高層們一起焦慮地商討著計策，結果卻是近乎頹廢的安靜。

然後從更下層的樓梯傳來很多人的腳步聲，路德屏住氣息望著樓梯口。他看見一個男人倒後行走的背影，很快他就看見原來他和另一個男人正抬著某件東西，那是被國防軍毛毯裹著，像一個人般大小的東西。

隨後也有另一件相似的物體被抬上來。

「這是什麼？你們抬這個東西上去……想幹什麼？」

路德瞪大雙眼，注視著這個被毛毯包著的東西，愈看就愈像人形。而且還是兩個人，從那個地下房間……

「這是元首，跟元首夫人的遺體。」

這回應並沒令路德感驚訝，彷彿早已猜到那樣，口裡帶著肯定的語氣追問：「吞槍自殺？」

「沒錯……現在得趕緊搬到花園火化了。」

元首的部下都掛著木然的表情，不，然而卻沒有想像中的沈重。路德吊滯地跟著他們的步伐來到花園，看著部下為兩具屍體淋上汽油，扔上燃燒中的破布和紙張，然後他們沈默地舉手致敬。呆在帝國總理府內的仍舊喝著他們的酒，焦臭的氣味令路德有點反胃，但真正令他難受的是哽在心頭的鬱結。

如果讓他見到上司，第一句話大概不是勸他投降，而是質問他……為何不支援哥哥？為何不肯接濟哥哥？為何要下令逮捕哥哥？明明同樣是為了德.意.志而驕傲，何以到最後要背棄哥哥？

他很想抽著對方的領口，厲聲的質問。然而，他一句都還沒問……這個固執上司已背棄了所有人，從這個現世中逃跑了。到最後他也沒聽進任何話，也沒為他留下任何答案，一切都仍然纏繞在心。

然而路德又發現，負責火化的人，還有在帝國總理府裡酗酒的人，看起來好像一臉釋然的樣子。他們的眼裡沒有悲傷，沈澱的靈魂彷彿都隨污煙飄到雲霄。這裡的人，好像從什麼東西之中解脫了一樣……

看著一張張不合常理的平靜表情，路德開始迷惘……現在壓在身上的沈重到底是什麼？他無意識的回到街上，開始留意起平民的舉動，老年男人都握著酒瓶，坐在石階上仰視著天空，圍著頭巾的婦女抬著日用品在街上行走，他們面容憔悴，卻異常平靜。

從他們的眼神中，完全感覺不出靈魂的重量……到底，還有什麼值得背負？

不知從哪裡傳來了哀樂聲，在這種境況之下，娓娓音調在細訴著現實的悲涼。這種音色令路德回想起部下陣亡時，生離死別之痛。然而，聞見樂聲的人只是稍頓幾秒，馬上又回復到原本的步伐。

只有路德一人呆立在原地，腦裡浮現出很多畫面，有他在敵國肆虐的血腥情境，也有他逃命時的驚惶絕望，然後他看見哥哥在東普魯士將他推上車那一幕。在最後哥哥舉著手，對自己笑著……那是一臉釋然的微笑。

那是被背棄了的表現嗎？

回想事實，他們究竟被什麼背棄了？被元首？還是被他自己？

啊，對了……

在哀樂聲中，路德默默地下了決定。

下一刻，他開始感覺到在最深的泥沼中……驀然湧現的釋然。

  
  
  


＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

  
  


同一天，華麗、莊嚴的國會大樓都失去原有的色彩，上天下地都是一片沈灰。滿地分不清是何物的碎片、殘骸……穿著蘇軍軍服的金髮少女昂首步過柏.林的柯.尼.斯.廣.場，因為建築物的瓦礫都散落在大路上，本來寬敞的大道現在看起來像難以立足。

但少女仍然步履自如，拿著衝鋒槍的她渾身都是塵污，連頭上的白色蝴蝶結都變灰了。

在步至廣場中央，三門由德.軍設置的ＦＬＡＫ３７型高射砲仍然佇立在國會大廈之前，守在這裡的並不是人，而是三台空虛的武器。少女敲一敲冰冷的砲管，看著它們在廢墟中央依然完好的姿態，露出冷酷的微笑：「哼……仍願意守護這裡的就只剩下死物嗎？」

「娜塔利亞同志，儘管同樣是戰死，但『英雄』永遠都只存在於戰勝國啊。」

跟在少女身後的部下答話。

娜塔利亞沈然環視四周，同伴們都放心地展露歡顏，在炸出一個洞的大廈頂層，抬著火箭砲的喀秋莎冷著臉，俯瞰著頹然的街景。然後頭頂傳來一片歡呼聲……這土地上唯一最鮮明的色彩終於在眼前綻放。

在國會大廈的頂部，娜塔利亞手下的一名紅軍士兵高舉蘇.聯旗幟，烈艷的紅在污濁的風中飄揚，然而那種色彩過於強烈，哪怕是再厚的灰塵，再黑的灰燼，都無法跟它搶奪人們的視線。

「英雄……我現在已成為哥哥的英雄了。」


	11. 靜止的滾石

Kapitel 11 靜止的滾石

英雄。

可能只是一種狡猾的利誘……厚顏無恥的唆擺，又可能只是一種廉價的報酬、非現實的褒獎……哥哥，如英雄一般的普.魯.士，在站於最高點的時光中，又可曾對甘以用性命去換的「英雄」存疑過？

「元首已離開我們了。」

深夜１時５５分的廣播，帶著干擾的雜音，年輕的廣播員淡然而又簡短的宣佈這個沈重的事實。更諷刺的是，到最後他仍照著稿子宣讀。

「帝國萬歲！」

和部下一起聽著這則廣播的路德，被這一聲毫無感情的讚美所刺痛。在場鴉雀無聲，彷彿認為事實早該如此……又也許，如果這樣的事早點發生，可能踏進地獄的腳步也未至於泥足深陷。

不過，回溯一般的想像只會增加現實的沈重，所以大多數人都選擇以冷漠的嘴臉去面對。

*********

之後的某天中午，基爾聽見外面的蘇.軍開始發出吵耳的呼聲。被安排住在露台的他仍被鎖在椅子上，他木然的看著街上的紅軍在喝酒、歌唱……這是在慶祝自己上司的死。當收到元首的死訊時，他也是一樣平靜得可怕，平日囂張的紅眸平淡如靜水，這種結果再笨也猜得到。

突然，外面傳來短促的一輪槍聲，好像有什麼人慘叫著倒下了。

他看著頭部溢血的紅.軍軍官，禁不住冷笑一聲……這種走火殺死同伴的事件已發生了好幾次，這大概是伊萬部下的獨有禮儀吧？真是愚蠢的死法……不過那名可憐的軍官將來也同被視為英雄吧？想到這裡他就覺得很滑稽，禁不住彎下身，鼻子貼著膝蓋，無聲的抽笑著。

５月８日午夜，路德正身處護送車內，在前往簽署投降條約的路上，他的表情依然平靜得像沒有生命。到最後他始終感到死亡原本就很遠，戰敗後的他沒想過會死，但也對生存下去的模樣全無概念。在這種時候，滿腦子反而不是投降的事……他突然又懷疑起來，哥哥他真的死了嗎？上次伊萬跟他說時，仍然沒什麼實感，一個國家的死亡到底又是怎樣的？他不知道……太多的不知道，令他疲於思考。

簽約的地點是前軍事工程大學的餐廳，跟隨他的幾名軍官仍舊擺出強硬的姿態，這令路德不自覺將頭往後傾。當看見盟國四人均坐在各自的國旗之前，路德冷漠的臉崩得更緊。

伊萬臉帶笑意，看起來卻比平日沈著，大概這始終是個重要的投降儀式吧？他認真起來的聲音帶著冰寒：「去請德.國君過來簽字吧。」

「將條約書拿過來。」路德向負責儀式的人員示意。

「不，請來我這邊簽。」斯.拉.夫青年嘴角揚得更高，以食指指尖點點桌面，敲出咯咯的悶響。

路德不語，昂首站起來，筆直地步向那個仍然散發著殺氣的斯.拉.夫人。房間內一片死寂，只有路德穿著皮靴的腳步聲，帶著公整的頻律，最後果斷的停下。他脫下手套，在條約書上快速的完成簽字，當他將筆放下時，伊萬突然握著他的手腕，以只有二人聽見的聲線細語。

「吶，路德維希君……看你這麼可憐，就告訴你一個好消息吧？你哥哥啊，基爾他其實還活著，我在他被你同伴槍擊時救了他喔！」

「……」聞言，路德感到心臟和胃部猛烈地抽搐起來。

「不過，跟在你土地拿走的每件東西一樣，我們會好好的帶回家。反正對你來說，那件行李過重了吧？」

「你……！」

「好了，德.國君你可以離場了！」未為對方留下反駁機會，伊萬已高聲的，以勝者姿態下了這個指示。

路德嗤之以鼻，將一切激動的心情強壓回心裡，保持著他高傲的模樣，完美的步伐，離開這個大廳。步出大樓的一路上，他聽得見部下重重的呼吸聲，他們在流淚，然而他們的驕傲讓他們連絲微的飲泣聲也要收起。推開大門，五月的晚風已不再寒冷，路德仰視漆黑的夜空，深深吸下一口氣。

柏.林的空氣，彷彿少了某種份量。這不是錯覺，身體似乎真的變輕了……於是他又開始思索，到底是什麼令他沈重至此？

當四周已再沒有他國的視線，也未去到平民所在的地區，身為德.國軍官的男人們的抽泣聲開始明顯，路德從剛剛開始只感到喉頭被什麼哽住，而他就一直在苦苦地抑壓著，不讓它衝出來。但步出大樓而後，這種感覺慢慢減少了，然後……到現在，兩點暖暖的水珠從臉龐滑下，第二滴、第三滴狂湧不止，但感覺卻像從什麼地方被釋放了一般。

Союз нерушимый республик свободных

Сплотила навеки Великая Русь.

Да здравствует созданный волей народов

Единый, могучий Советский Союз!

數不清有多少人在街上高唱蘇.聯國歌，槍聲如煙火大會般繁密，整個晚上吵得基爾無法入睡。不過他從一開始就沒閉上眼，被搬回室內的他伏在餐桌上，兩眼無神采的睜著，聽著紅軍狂歡的吵鬧聲。

他知道今天是自己弟弟簽署投降條約的日子，儘管一直反應冷漠，卻無法安穩地睡去。當外面的紅軍發出第一聲歡呼時，他就知道自己正式戰敗了。可能是在絕望中蹭磨太久了，此刻反而有種鬆一口氣的感覺。

砰──在此起彼落的槍鳴中，突然傳來一聲又近又粗暴的巨聲。大門被猛力撞開了，但基爾全無反應，他已做好被強暴的心理準備了。然而衝進來的卻是複數而且慌亂的腳步，這令基爾好奇地抬起頭……他只見兩名紅軍扶著拿著玻璃瓶的伊萬進入睡房，然後裡面又傳來一陣緊張

的叫喊，和外面歡快的氣氛一點也不相配。

約半分鐘後，兩名紅軍走出來，將基爾抓了進去並把他推到床邊。這時他才看見口吐鮮血的伊萬正癱倒在床上，他在痛苦的喘著氣，濃濃的血仍不斷從他口中湧出來，將圍巾和枕頭都染污。

「搞、搞什麼？你也中了走火的子彈嗎？」

「不、不是……我……只是……在……喝酒……」

由於面前發生的事太出乎意料，連基爾也不由得崩緊起來。玻璃瓶從伊萬手上滑落，聞聲的基爾就盯著那個滾動中的瓶子，最後看見印在上頭的標誌，露出難以置信的表情：「這是我國出品的工業溶劑……」

「咦……不是……酒嗎？」看著在床上痛苦不堪的人仍作出如此天真的發問，基爾雖然覺得超級愚蠢，卻不知為何笑不出來。

「竟會在宣佈勝利那天自殺……看來只有你才做得出來。」

「我……會死……嗎……」吐著血的青年表現很慌張。

「鬼知道！」

一想到會死，伊萬就馬上向在場的兩名部下吩咐道：「……你們……快……快把基爾……鎖在我的……我的床邊……」

「什麼？」基爾驚叫同時，已被兩名紅軍從後壓住，左手被扯起並以手銬鎖在床頭的鐵架上，這樣一來，他就被迫伏在伊萬的枕邊了。

「基爾……基爾……」伊萬吃力地將身子翻傾，變成面向基爾的狀態，通紅的雙眼不斷滲淚，但如白紙般卻沾血的嘴唇卻在笑。

「好臭啊！別這麼用力呼氣好嗎？」

雖然基爾在大聲埋怨，但要痛不欲生的伊萬收細呼吸是沒可能的。

「你們……聽著……如果我……死了的話……不管是火化……還是埋起來……也要讓……基爾陪葬……」

「遵命，布拉金斯基同志。」

「喂──！」

基爾的慘叫與兩名部下的回應同時發出，不過最要命的現況依然沒法改變。兩名紅軍悄悄退下，只留下基爾獨自面對著這名瀕死的戰勝者。當二人沈默下來時，外面的吵鬧才再次溜進耳中。經過剛才的哄動，基爾感到心情好像舒緩不少，看著滾到角落的溶劑容器，他仍然覺得很不可思議……都已經撐到這個地步了，才發生這種蠢事。

「真是……既可笑又可悲的民族。」銀髮青年面露淺笑，這是他最直接的感想，雖然這不應出自一個戰敗國口中。

「好…辛苦……胸口……肚……像被……燒一般……」與呻吟一起被哼出的話語，在某些位置因為喉嚨沙啞而發不出聲來。

「嘿……」

「好痛……啊……啊……」

「嘿……哈、哈……不行……太好笑了……」

「為什麼……會變成……這樣……一直……戰鬥……最後……呼……最後我……我卻……」

「噗！哈……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！」

最後基爾終於忍不住，以空出來的右手搥地狂笑，完全瘋狂地，扯破喉嚨大笑起來，笑得像吼叫，笑得像要撕裂胸口。他笑了近一分鐘，到後來都分不清是在喘，在笑，還是在叫……最後他發現自己滿臉濕透才慢慢停下，並以衣袖用力抹去滿臉的淚水。

「基爾……你在……哭……？」

「才不是！本大爺只是笑得太高興所以嗆著了！」

「哈……哈……」伊萬發出破碎的笑聲，除卻他如死灰的臉色，流淌著的血與淚，他的笑臉其實很平靜：「很……蠢……啊……」

「還不夠你蠢。你啊……你馬上就要死了……」這些日子都被欺負夠了，基爾故意在這種時候打擊對方。沒想到伊萬真的被嚇怕了，露出一張難看的哭臉。

「我不要……不要……明明……好不容易才……走到這一步……」身為戰勝者的青年已經完全崩潰，他想大哭出來，卻沒有這種力氣，連吐出的句子都被哭聲弄得一塌糊塗：「這是我的……都是我的……是我……是我一手……搶回來的……我…不要死……嗚…不要……」

「你這樣子真噁心，堂堂大個子竟哭得像個嬰兒！」

顯然沒將對方的嘲諷聽進耳內的伊萬，幾隻抖顫不止的指頭在床單上爬行，直至觸到基爾的手，才拚命的想抓住他，然而任他有多強壯現在已使不出力來。即使如此，被鎖著的戰敗者注視著這隻沾著鮮血和嘔吐物的手，卻未有甩開他。又大又厚的手緩慢地從基爾的手背，移到掌心，手指一根一根的伸進對方的指縫，直到二人十指相扣。

粗糙又帶點脂肪的指頭邊抖動，邊屈曲，最後算是扣緊了基爾的手，床上的人才舒一口氣，在不穩的呼吸中吐出含糊的細吟。

「呵……是我的……」

這種快將含笑而逝的感覺，令基爾沒由來的焦躁，他不知該怎形容心底的激動，在看清這是什麼感情之前，他的右手已在伊萬慘白的臉上搧了一大巴掌。對危殆之人動粗還不夠，他還要抽著伊萬的衣服，嘴巴貼到他耳邊大叫：「別想就此安睡！給本大爺醒來！」

「…嗚……」

被這樣一吼，剛已下沈的意識像被強行扯起，然後痛楚又再流過全身，滿足的笑臉馬上又被苦痛覆蓋。

成功施以痛苦的基爾露出邪惡的笑容，然而胸口同時亦強烈抽痛。愈是疼痛，就愈想讓對方也承受同樣的痛，基爾承認這點自己跟伊萬很像：「你這骯髒又次等的傢伙，這就證明你沒資格擁有啊！活該……活該你在天堂的邊緣失足墮下！你蠢死了！死胖子一下子滾回地獄去吧！」

「地…獄……我不要……為什麼……」伊萬的眉頭幾乎扭曲成波浪形，痛苦地瞪大的雙眼已沒有焦點，像他眼前只有無盡的黑暗。龐大的身軀捲縮成一團，頭髮被冷汗濕透，往不同方向凌亂的交錯著，淚水依然從大眼睛中不斷湧出，從喉間悲慘地吐出的像哭聲又像急喘。

死敵如願地落得狼狽的下場，使壞地弄哭對方的基爾應該多少有點安慰……雖然這是無意義的。然而，伊萬慘不忍睹的哭聲卻令他愈來愈難受，他不知怎樣才能排解這種沈重，只能繼續不留情面的罵人。

「你只是剛好走運才能做一下戰勝國！事實上根本不會有人歡迎你這鄉巴佬！到你死後，那些西方混帳們就會更加熱烈地慶祝！更加大聲地唱國歌！」

很久沒大聲呼叫的基爾說了一連串的狠話，不由得有點氣喘，他無法冷靜下來……明明希望對方遭殃，卻偏要在最後一刻叫醒他，明明是盡情幸災樂禍的時候，心裡卻相當難受。

「基爾……為什麼……非得要這樣子……不可……我只是……生存著而已……我和大家……一樣……想活得好好的……」

基爾答不出來，不知從何時開始，活著……已不再為了活著。

心靈會空虛，想找東西填補。看著從歷史中消失的一切，他們卑鄙得以「活著」為由，以他人的生命、力量或是自由去填補自己。那就是貪婪……不管是原本就擁有的，還是以武力搶回來的，一旦握在手裡就不願再放手。漸漸地，他們不再為填補而戰，他們在自己身上強加了

所謂的「驕傲」，從此以後，驕傲就是一切的理由。

「假惺惺……你也是，本大爺也是，所有人也是。」剛剛還在起勁地叫罵的銀髮青年，沒發現自己的笑容已經消失得無影無蹤。

以驕傲為名，以力量為首，不斷推翻遊戲規則，是多麼快樂的事。當大家都挺胸昂首的站在世界跟前，有誰沒懷過狠毒的想法？惡意只是一種賭注，同時也是一種生存方式。

「嗚……」接下來，回應的只有一陣如鬼叫的低哭。基爾明顯不悅地皺起眉：「嘖！哭什麼！被你這種愛哭鬼打敗真不爽……至少……至少再表現出強頑的樣子啊！」

「為…什麼……變強……就不可以……哭……」

伊萬含糊的吟出最後的疑問，就再沒有發出明顯的聲音，只有聽起來像漏著氣的喘息，而伏在床邊的人也意外地沈默。

為什麼不可以哭？

大概……這也是因為驕傲吧？

那些榮耀就如腳下的一座山，讓自己愈站愈高，與天空一樣高，擁有如天空無比高尚同時又無比沈重的驕傲。卻不知道原來自己連最簡單的活著都做不好……

「為什麼……會變成這樣？」

基爾無意識地問著和伊萬同樣的問題。

他有點累了，臉沈沈的埋在伊萬枕邊，並閉上眼。

外面的歌聲和槍聲，那個人的喘氣聲，漸漸從聽覺中淡出……他造了一個無聲的夢，小時候的男人婆，沒用的小少爺……老爹……以前的大鼻子圍巾討厭鬼，小時候的ＷＥＳＴ……

好多人好多人，啊啊！吵死了吵死了……咦？等一下，明明就沒有聲音，不是嗎？當基爾醒覺過來時，一眨眼，眼前經已空無一人。

驀地，他發現滿地都是沾染血污與焦痕的納.粹軍旗，它們在自燃，火焰從遠至近，衝到基爾身上，他無力地跪下，倒進烈火之中。

但是他仍然活著，他仍得在現實中張開眼。此時陽光已照到他的臉上，外面也變得異常清靜，只剩下零聲鳥鳴，那些紅.軍大概都倦極入睡了。床上的人仍然痛苦地喘息呻吟著，唇上的血凝結成塊狀，慘白的臉上滿佈淚痕，兩眼緊閉的他眼睫毛原來很長，即使昏迷著，那五指依

然緊扣著自己……他想起，夢中還出現過一幅畫面，雖然時間很短，但那是他身邊同時擁有伊萬和弟弟的日子。

不管那是因為什麼陰謀而形成的局面，那段日子的確很快樂。他早已覺悟有一天需要破壞一切，卻沒能阻止自己的快樂……真是一個污點。

就不能讓本大爺在最後帥氣的做一個大歹角嗎？

二人保持著同樣的姿勢，過了整整三天。

在第四個早晨，同樣的陽光，同樣的鳥鳴，扮演著一天的序幕。伊萬慢慢張開眼，舌頭很乾，卻感到下唇和嘴血都沾著什麼乾掉的糊狀物，而且滿口都是腥臭氣味。他爬起來時身體已不再痛了，此時才發現自己在扣著誰的手，往床邊一看，伏在枕邊的銀髮青年剛剛抬起頭。他一臉如夢初醒的表情，與伊萬對望著卻還未完全反應過來。

「基爾……」伊萬的聲音有哽咽。

「咦？」基爾皺眉，同時也被對方緊緊抱住。

「我沒有死掉！我沒有死掉！我我我我我……基爾還在，我還沒死掉……基爾還在！」沒形象的嚎哭大叫又再刺進基爾的耳膜，不同的是這次他的聲音充滿朝氣。

「什麼嘛……竟然死不掉，還哭哭啼啼……」

反射性地埋怨的基爾突然發現，也許自己在妒忌伊萬，妒忌他可以老實地大聲哭泣。諷刺地，自己的這個民族卻是不管遇到什麼事都要擺出高傲的姿態，直到現在仍要為著蕩然無存的驕傲抑壓著。這可真是最有自尊的一種自虐啊……

直到最後要跟伊萬回家前，基爾也沒要求過見路德一面。

他並非不想念自己的弟弟，而是不知道該怎麼面對，甚至會想……不如就這樣帥氣地，永遠消失在他面前吧？在離開之前，他一直留在車內等伊萬辦完程序。對於車外的事他完全不感興趣，一直垂著頭發呆。直到有人敲他的車窗才猛然抬頭，看見的是站在兩名盟軍中間的路德。

「ＷＥＳＴ？」在記起要抗拒之前，他已即使將車窗拉下了。

「哥哥！你還好吧？」弟弟的眼裡充滿擔憂。

出於自尊，基爾表現得很冷漠：「你先擔心自己吧！」

「我……」路德深知哥哥一定會逞強，再表露出擔心只會讓他難堪，於是他頓了一頓，再以最平靜的語氣說下去：「我現在只能夠和哥哥說幾句話，不過你聽後可能會很生氣……」

「反正本大爺也得聽了，就爽快說吧。」

「哥哥，我對這樣的結果感到非常痛心……但同時又有一種鬆一口氣的感覺。不知從何時開始，我感到自己就像一塊從懸崖上向下滾的巨石，直到投降那刻，才真正停下來……」說到這裡，路德看到哥哥面色一沈，又緊張的踏前一步：「但這錯不在教導我的哥哥！」

「ＷＥＳＴ。」基爾冷靜地打斷弟弟的辯解，其實他很清楚，自己也是將弟弟推下懸崖的其中一人。只是他沒有承認，也沒有否認：「決定是你下的，那麼接下來的路也由你來負責。」

「哥哥……」

「消沈個屁！作為一個國家，被奇怪上司累慘也沒辨法，說不定幾百年後又是德.意.志的世界了！」身為兄長的在車內無視自己是戰敗國的身份，說起狂妄的話來，還叫弟弟別婆婆媽媽，沒理會對方的呼喚就關起車窗。弟弟被兩名盟軍士兵按著，看來仍在呼喚自己，而被鎖在車

上的基爾擺出厭倦的表情，揚手示意他快走。

漸漸走遠的路德回了幾次頭，但基爾都裝作沒看見，直到弟弟不再回頭，才偷偷目送他的背影。對於路德說鬆一口氣，他只感到很意外。原來當時他們兩兄弟都有同樣的感覺……一直被稱為戰爭狂的自己，竟然會期望結束。想起來，他應早已發現自己也是一塊巨石，從比誰都

高的地方滾下，滾得比誰都快……

叩叩。車窗再次被敲動，這次是伊萬，他今天笑得特別燦爛。

「基爾很悶嗎？我們快可以起程了！」

「誰會期待啊……」

「呵呵，把手伸出來吧！」

「幹嗎？」基爾雖然不解，但這場合下不照做的話，被對方強來就很丟臉了，於是他不情不願地伸出手。

「送給你！」車外的人擺出有點幼稚的露齒笑，並將一片細小的東西放到基爾手心中。然後他退後一步，很高興的說：「剛剛飄到我頭上的，很適合基爾呢！呀，你再等一下喔，我很快就回來了……」

伊萬急步跑開了，只留下基爾呆望著手上的黑色羽毛。

這令他想起普.魯.士的旗幟……那是他一切的驕傲，讓他一直堅持下來的動力。同時，這也令巨石加倍沈重，愈來愈快的向下滾，向下滾……直到盡頭處，肢離破碎的停下來。

「啊！」

一陣強風捲進，像一對無形的手將羽毛抽走。

基爾貼到窗前，看著羽毛乘著風勢捲到半空，在藍天之下變成一顆小黑點，然後在幾秒後完全不知所蹤。

他愣住了。

巨石，終於停下，落在陰暗的谷底。

那是一個沒有人注視的地方……再沒有孤高的形體，也再沒有死命追趕著的自尊，僅剩回望過去時的種種感觸，還有湧上心頭最真實的哀傷……此刻，帶著暖意的風輕拂臉龐，像柔柔的說著……

已不必再強忍了。

就算現實是何等殘酷，世上沒有誰是不被允許哭泣的。

基爾生硬地將目光從天上移開，垂得很低很低。他又想起夢中所見的人了……男人婆、小少爺、老爹、ＷＥＳＴ……

『哥哥！我不會逃！不管怎樣我都不會逃……我會讓一切恢復過來！哥哥──』其實，基爾聽得見剛才弟弟大吼的說話，然而他的自尊強大得來卻令他如此無力，連好好回應都做不到。

男人婆、小少爺、老爹、ＷＥＳＴ……

在身邊……已經什麼也沒有了。

基爾感到好像有什麼從胸口湧上鼻頭，內心似乎有股強烈的波動，他還來不及去思考，滿腔熱淚已奪眶而出。呼吸完全無法控制，急促的抽著，雙手無法停止顫動，很艱難地抬起，緊抱著頭。

抽泣。

「可惡啊……可惡……我到底……」

痛哭。

也是坦率地面對救贖的第一步。

在車外不遠處的伊萬回望，車門擋住下半部分，透過窗子只見基爾一部份的背部在抖顫不止。

「布拉金斯基同志，要起程了嗎？」

「嗯……風吹得很舒服，再稍等一下吧！」

他笑著仰天，攤開雙臂伸了個懶腰。

身體的勞累還沒消褪，始終……他也是塊暫時停下來的巨石。也許到某天又會再次滾動，也許救贖仍像天空一樣遠……只要能一起活著等到那天，說不定……就能像那片隨風而去的羽毛般，在沒被戰火污染的天空下自由飛翔。

  
  


－本篇完－

  
  


(下回還有番外篇喔！)


	12. 番外篇 Wind of Change

番外篇 《Wind of Change》

那個冬天，是風將焦土的腐臭送來。

那個春天，是風告訴在戰鬥中跌墮的人們，花開了。

那個初夏，是風將那片羽毛，還有束縛著淚腺的執著送走。

一種無形的力量，越過世上無數邊界，讓分隔的人們呼吸著一樣

的空氣。人類支撐國家，國家帶動人類，國家牽引著國家，變成世界。

從中維繫著的是什麼？是飛機？是電話線？是網絡？

也許，那東西早就存在……遠在他們出生之前。

－２００３年．莫/斯/科－

俄/羅/斯人駕車的手法很狂野，左甩右甩的，身處其中就如被丟進攪拌器般……但在嚴重搖晃的車廂內，路德竟能面不改容地看文件，而且還可以寫出端正的字。只是搭單跟來的基爾並沒有什麼工作，只是無聊地望著車外的景色。

「那傢伙的家……真的改變了很多啊……」

「我們的家也是。」聽見哥哥提起某個人，路德並沒有太大的反應，可能是太專心的關係，不過他的回答卻不是敷衍的。

「啊，那是紅/場……好熱鬧啊！還建了舞台！」沒事做的基爾看見新奇事物，當然會感興趣了，還不安靜不到一分鐘又會說窗外怎麼了。

路德跟著望了兩眼，突然想起什麼事：「對了，我們家的樂隊今晚會在那裡演出啊！」

「哦……」基爾發出心不在焉的聲音。對啊……現在兩地在音樂上的交流已經沒什麼隔膜了。

「等一下我要工作，哥哥就留在酒店等一下好了。」

「是見那傢伙嗎？」

「不是，明天才見他。怎麼了？」說到底，路德還是有點在意。

「沒事……呵欠──」基爾在狹窄的空間中伸了一個懶腰，同時褲袋裡的手機短短的震了一下。他看了看，是一條短訊。路德沒留意到哥哥這些微小的動作，當哥哥在酒店下車時，他仍在埋頭看文件。

心裡偶爾會起疙瘩，刻進骨裡的烙痕，即使死掉再腐化，仍無法輕易抹消。也許要等到一切都變得更虛無，等到骨頭都化成沙塵，你我在這世上再無一絲痕跡……這些疙瘩才會消失。

即使如此，人類還是會幫他們記下來。作為歷史，作為教訓，作為哀思……忘卻是一種消失，任何形式的一種消失都是令人悲傷的。

基爾拿著手機，不時注視著短訊的內容，然後又把它收回褲袋。

這個動作重覆了很多次，但在人頭湧湧的紅場之前，沒有人注意到他的奇怪舉動。現在他已經可以明目張膽的在莫/斯/科出現，以前……每個俄/羅/斯人都死命要認住他囂張的臉孔，等待著反撃的一天。現在他身處一堆俄/羅/斯青年中間，感覺竟是如此的渺小。在這些年青人當中也有來自其他國家的，當然，亦有來自自己的家。

天色已暗，他很懷疑傳短訊來的人會不會找到他。心裡在說，找不到是他活該，卻掩不住那暗暗的期待。他不想承認這種丟臉的想法，然而……自己依約來到紅場又是不爭的事實。

人群漸漸往前散去，大概是要入場看演出，基爾想到如果那傢伙再不出現，不如也去看看自家的演出好了。只可惜，他手上沒有票……正當他想到現狀而大感不爽時，手臂被某人用力的扯上，雙腳也不由得跟著那道拉力跑起來。

「快一點！基爾！要開場了！」戴著圍巾的金髮青年，突然出現並拉著基爾狂奔，那路線是職員特別通道。

「明明是你遲到啊混蛋！」

「快點快點！」明顯地，這個人沒理會對方的埋怨。

「布拉金斯基先生，這邊請！」演出單位的工作人員看到二人，就將他們指往另一條分叉路。一拐角，面前就是一條鐵梯，伊萬心急地將基爾推上前，著他爬上去。

「你……不是想把我從上面推下來吧？」基爾有點猶豫。

「咦？我才不會幹這種事！我最喜歡基爾了！」

的確，經過這麼多事，某程度上可以相信他此言。但這不代表可以放心：「難不成……你要在上面做什麼奇怪的事嗎？」

此時，二人身旁的圍板後傳來一陣澎湃的歡呼聲。伊萬急起來，就一手將基爾拱在肩上，一手抓著鐵梯爬上去。雖然基爾不敢相信他可以做到如此高難度的動作，但這顯然不是要擔心的重點……直至爬到頂端，被放下的基爾仍未回過神來，他還想責問對方時，又被扯著跑前幾步，在鐵造的臨時欄柵前停了下來。

「這、這是……」從欄柵前俯瞰的風景，讓基爾目瞪口呆。在紅場之前聚集的人群就像一片海，樂隊成員已齊集舞台上。看不清他們的臉，卻可以清楚聽見主音對所有莫/斯/科的人們大喊：Ｐｅａｃｅ！

聽見此字的群眾都熱烈高呼，然後場內亦緩緩響起管弦樂的奏音。既宏麗又柔美的旋律，感覺有如風一樣，於大氣中輕輕飄動……主音以口哨吹出前奏，配以和諧的結他，感覺如他剛才所言……「和平」。

「我家真的有不少人喜歡這隊樂隊呢！」基爾也沒留意到伊萬已經緊貼在身旁，當基爾聚精匯神看著舞台時，他又指一下紅場後的天空。

在主音剛中帶柔的歌聲中，燦爛的煙火升上半空，觀眾都在歡呼。歌詞在說……一個人在夏日的莫斯科，看著士兵步操而過，細心傾聽那帶來改變的風聲。紅場之上，強力射燈放出一條條光束，另一邊又看見煙火如瀑布般灑落。

  
  


********************************

  
  


「那個麻煩的哥哥！」

在二人不知道的地方，和基爾失去連絡的路德再次乘著車在莫/斯/科市內打轉，從不遠處看見的光束，彷彿有一種魔力，在呼喚著他。他回想起今天經過紅場時，哥哥心不在焉的表情……心裡強烈的感覺驅使著他跟著那些光進發。

「演出已開始了，你沒買票是進不去的……」

「不要緊，在這裡讓我下車！」

當路德到達時，紅場之外已沒什麼人了。但歌聲卻透過空氣，清楚傳到路德的耳邊……

The world is closing in

Did you ever think

That we could be so close, like brothers

我到底為了什麼而戰鬥到現在？

真正沈重的到底是什麼？

我應該……再戰鬥下去嗎……

久遠之前，充滿絕望的一個個疑問，突然浮現於心。然而，這些問題都早已被解答了……這首歌，唱出了路德的真正願望。

『哥哥！我不會逃！不管怎樣我都不會逃……』

當初，他從自己的本心中逃離了。他冷著臉，化成一塊沒有人性的巨石，將這片土地的苦難愈滾愈大。哥哥……現在大家都變強了，會大聲說出所愛的和平，還有用力捍衛他們的和平。

雖然如哥哥所說，世上還是存在好戰的人。

「我一直都很努力啊，基爾……你看，大家都很快樂……」

「……」基爾看著群眾不分你我的互搭肩膀，揮舞手臂，一時間也說不出話來。他大概是百感交集吧……因為他曾經堅拒相信，會有這麼的一天。戰爭、戰爭、戰爭……毀滅的火焰是沒盡頭的。

Take me to the magic of the moment

On a glory night

Where the children of tomorrow dream away

in the wind of change

「你說這裡有多少是未經歷過那場戰爭的孩子呢？」

「大概沒多少……經歷過。」

煙火絢麗，如此燦爛的晚上，有如魔法般夢幻。

同樣是火藥，那種光彩卻令人如此嚮往，每個人也因此而感到幸福，不禁令基爾疑惑，為何不早點改變火藥的用途呢？

『假惺惺……你也是，本大爺也是，所有人也是。』

在嗆人的現實跟前，內心的脆弱會尋求虛假的迷藥。浸淫在死水之中，一切的美麗皆是虛偽，有時候，靈魂會沈溺在扭曲之中。也許，風還未到……混沌包圍沈澱，無力的心靈仍滯留在巨石滾落的谷底。

Walking down the street

Distant memories

Are buried in the past forever

I follow the Moskva

Down to Gorky Park

Listening to the wind of change

悠然的旋律，美好得令基爾一時間還以為自己真的在莫/斯/科的街上踱步。當他抽離過來時，他聽見旁邊的人在抹鼻水……

「你、你幹嗎又哭了！」

以手帕抹完鼻水又噁心地拿來抹眼淚的伊萬，露出又哭又笑的表情：「我不知道呢……聽到剛剛那句時，就不自覺的流淚了。」

遙遠的記憶，已永葬於往昔。

那種感覺，就如看見戰死的同伴……身無一物，沒有棺木也沒有鮮花，掛著黯灰的臉被黃土覆蓋。腳下的泥土經已填平，離去的，永遠離去，肉體縱與世界化為一體，卻又是如此的遙遠。

往昔就像已逝之人，只能回想卻永沒法交會。

然而，不去道別，就無法向前走……

從閃爍火光中綻放的花，掛在澄澈的夜空下，地上的燈光莊嚴華麗，如此的美景……在久遠之前，基爾曾經親手摧毀過。帶著野心與榮耀去破壞，換來滅亡般的代價，但不管是自己還是伊萬的家，已將廢墟悄悄葬下……沒有墓石，只有更美的明天作紀念。

「本大爺果然是賭輸了啊……」

「普魯士也好，蘇維埃也好，都已埋葬了。認為自己死了，又像活著……不管過了多久還是覺得不可思議呢！」

二人沈默良久，直至這首歌完畢。

那種柔然的感動，到音樂完全停下時，都還沒結束。

「吶，基爾……」

伊萬好像有點改變了，但他呼喚自己時那種痴纏的感覺卻沒有改變。基爾的反應也一樣，滿心不耐煩，卻又乖乖的回頭。第一眼，他什麼也看不見，那個大鼻子靠得很近，二人的鼻尖都撞到有點痛了。伊萬的唇用力的吸著自己的下唇，兩張嘴巴緊貼到快要將對方吞下去似地……頭頂遠處傳來沈沈的砲響，彩艷的火光映紅了他的身影。

兩個大男人，竟在浪漫到噁心的氣氛下熱烈親吻著。基爾感到自己似乎在做著一件丟臉得想死的事，不過……丟臉，卻不算討厭……

The wind of change

Blows straight into the face of time

Like a stormwind that will ring the freedom bell

For peace of mind

Let your balalaika sing

What my guitar wants to say

本來為哥哥心急如焚的路德，不知何解已佇足在場外，聽著從自己家的樂隊所唱出的歌詞。紊亂的心跳漸漸平靜下來，他真的覺得有點慚愧……竟然要讓家裡的人提醒自己──peace of mind。

因為那陣爽朗的風，慢慢地吹來改變。

現在，他才得以安寧……他可以昂首，卻不必再強忍傷痛。

在歌曲完結後不久，他看見兩個熟悉的身影從場內步出。一個是自己哥哥，一個是……俄/羅/斯。他們並排而走，以很平常的樣子談著話，高個子的人不時向哥哥伸開手，然後哥哥就大吼著甩開他，後來那個高大的圍巾青年還是笑得很高興。這時路德才知道自己擔了無謂的心。

其實在分別的四十多年時光，哥哥應該已接受了那個人。也許不能接受的是自己才對……因為哥哥有一部分還是被奪走了。

「咦……ＷＥＳＴ？」

在沈思之中，路德呆站著的身影終於被基爾發現。

「路德維希君你的工作完成了啊？明天我們又會再見面呢！」

只是，他看著伊萬看似親切的笑臉，仍然覺得對方心裡藏著某些陰謀。不過事到如今，應該再也不會回到那個最壞的時候了。

「希望你明早不要遲到。」

「你真是認真呢……來接基爾回去嗎？」伊萬雙手從後搭在基爾的肩上，鼻頭的呼氣將哥哥頭頂的銀髮都吹動了。

「本大爺要回去了，放手啦！」哥哥皺著眉，但心情其實不壞。

「我想跟基爾說幾句，路德維希君可以等一會嗎？」

「哼。」路德不爽，不由得想起投降時，伊萬叫他可以離場時的表情。不過事到如今仍然在掛意著未免太小器了……現在每一天他都在努力地，和平地與其他國家合作，所以出於禮貌，他還是先回到車上。

不過他銳利的雙目仍舊緊盯著二人。

「你啊！別給我為難ＷＥＳＴ啊！本大爺好歹也是老大……」

基爾雙手撐腰，老實表達他的不滿。但伊萬卻瞇眼笑著，並緊握他的雙手：「今晚很高興啊，基爾……下次再一起聽音樂會吧！」

基爾有點錯愕：「矣……啊嗯，如果本大爺沒事做的話……」

「那麼，晚安了！路德維希君在瞪著，真討厭呢。」

「你讓我回去嗎？」這下基爾更加的愕然了。

基爾的猶豫反令伊萬面露喜色：「不然基爾想被我拐回家？」

「你少造夢！」面紅起來的銀髮青年甩開對方的手，彈後一大步。

下一秒，圍巾青年又再牽起他的手：「基爾今晚不要鎖門喔，我會給你驚喜的……一定比你期待的更好玩唷！」

「誰、誰在期待啊！你明早不要遲到！」

「不會啊，會議就在你們酒店附近舉行。」

「嘖！本大爺今晚絕對會用鞋櫃頂著大門！你想得美！」

最後基爾還是氣沖沖的跑回車上，並大吼著要司機馬上開車。當紅/場的景色漸漸遠離時，他又忍不住回頭，那個傻傻的高大青年仍站在原地，看似很高興的揮著手……

「那笨蛋高興個鬼！」聽見哥哥紅著臉在吐糟，路德只覺得很牽強。

「哥哥看起來也很高興啊……」

「才、才沒有！你傻啊？」有哥哥在的車廂變得很吵，基爾抓狂起來，以指尖用力的戳著弟弟的額角。

「算了……」這樣子令路德有點頭痛了，他掃開哥哥的手，望向窗外後移的街景：「音樂會不錯吧？」

「很捧！」基爾突然又撲上來，雙手圍抱著路德頸項，繼續以高亢的聲線說話：「ＷＥＳＴ！我們回家後也組個樂隊吧？」

「我……我對唱歌之類的……」怎樣想都很尷尬的樣子。

「好！就這樣決定！」

司機似乎被哥哥吵到了，也露出很頭痛的表情。

回家後真的要組樂隊啊……回家。回家嗎？

想起兩兄弟可以隨時一起回家，看著哥哥在旁邊活蹦亂跳……路德亦漸漸習慣這種吵耳的聲音。他本想從公事包中取出文件，但瞄一瞄已開始哼歌的基爾，又將打開了一半的公事包閉合起來。

「哥哥，我們繞到遠一點的地方吃飯，然後再回酒店吧？」

「咦？好啊！有好吃的東西嗎？本大爺餓死了！」基爾兩眼閃出亮光，雖說要餓死了，聲音還是如此有力。

「應該不錯吧，是部下們介紹的……比那傢伙說的可靠多了。」

Take me to the magic of the moment on a glory night where the

children of tomorrow dream away

in the wind of change…

把我帶往那如魔法般的瞬間，看著我們明天的孩子，在熣燦奪目之夜，乘著改變之風懷抱夢想。每一個年頭，每一個季節……都有那陣不息的風……

它來往不斷，帶動我們活著的呼息，一點一點將傷痕風化。

－全文完－


End file.
